Naruto: rewind
by akatsuki-cloak
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, and  Madara Uchiha are in a final battle to the death, but Madara uses a forbidden technique, that no one has ever survived, and Naruto gets caught in it. what will happen? will he survive? adopted by gorutovssageta.
1. naruto goes back

Naruto was staring at the man that had caused untold amounts of chaos, death, and destruction throughout his life, had fought toe to toe with the Hirashima senju, the first hokage, and summoned the Kyuubi to attack his village nineteen years ago, forcing his father to seal it in him, killing him in the process, that man was Madara Uchiha.

The ground around them was littered with craters, scorch marks, and littered with shuriken and kunai. They had been fighting for hours, and it was evident by all the wounds they had, they were both covered in bruises and minor cuts, the left side of Naruto's cloak was burnt, and the other half was nearly gone. Seeing as there was no use for it anymore Naruto threw it off his shoulders.

Madara had a fairly deep gash along his left side, and his orange mask lay in pieces a few feet away. Madara was furious, sure he knew the Kyuubi container was strong, but he had been fighting toe to toe with him for hours even he was getting near his limit, the last person to fight him to his limit was the first Hokage.

Naruto then shot forward, intending on ending Madara's life, once and for all, but Madara had other plans, he activated his Mangekyo sharingan, sent a massive surge of chakra to his eyes. Naruto's eyes widened, he didn't know what was going to happen, but anything that used that much chakra couldn't be good, but it was to late to move, and he found himself being slowly pulled threw a black spinning portal. Madara, laid there watching for as long as he could but passed out from extreme chakra exhaustion.

Naruto was tying to figure out what was happening, so he recalled his vast knowledge on the sharingan and it's techniques, then he remembered something, there was a forbidden jutsu, that was unique to the Mangekyo sharingan, it allowed the user to forcefully teleport the target anywhere, usually inside solid rock or something similar, but the downside, as there was with any technique, was that you had to remain conscious to keep the destination fixed. Or else the target could alter the destination with a relatively simple jutsu.

Naruto was slowly sinking into the portal to his demise, so he flashed through handsigns at such a speed even a seasoned jounin would only see blurs, then made one last handsign, and found out that Madara new he would lose consciousness, as he had set a double destination, it was directly under Konoha, twelve years ago. Realizing he was already in the time, he couldn't help that, so he focused on keeping his self from appearing in solid rock. He could feel himself about to appear, then it all went black, he could only hope he had made it.

Naruto awoke with a start, he sat up and looked around, he was in an apartment, not just any apartment, but the one he stayed in when he was a kid. It was a dark simple room apartment, one room was the bedroom, where he was, and the other was the kitchen/living room. And a bathroom.

He then realized he must of finished the jutsu, but if that was the case, where was his younger self? He got up and looked around the apartment, but all he found was a few empty instant ramen cups. He looked outside, and by the position of the moon it was about two in the morning.

After cleaning up the apartment a little, he went and sat down on the bed and tried to figure out where his younger self was. He couldn't think of any reason why, until he shot up and ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he sighed with relief, he wasn't in his younger selfs body.

He slowly walked back to his bedroom and sat down on the messy bed. And thought some more, after thinking over all he knew about space time jutsu and theory, he realized that the only explanation was that two of the same thing cant exist in the same time, so he, wither because he was stronger then his younger self, or just because of blond luck, had replaced his younger self.

So after getting that out of his head, he laid down on the old, worn out mattress and closed his eyes, he thought about other things, such as weather or not he should keep his identity a secret, and live through his life as Naruto, or if he should make it seem as if Naruto had disappeared and assume a new identity, or just tell people what happened. Deciding he would think it over in the morning he fell asleep, but not before vowing to protect everyone precious to him, and not let anything happen to them this time.

Naruto woke up at six the next morning, he was amazed that he wasn't tired, normally after a fight of that caliber even he would be out a week, he just chalked it up as a side effect of the space-time jutsu Madara used on him.

"_well better get going." _he thought as he went to his closet and looked at what he had in it, he jumped back in shock as he was met with a wall of orange. He was holding his chest, "I forgot all I wore when I was little was bright orange jumpsuits." he said as he thought of a way to not have to wear them again.

He eventually decided he would go shopping, so he henged into a boy, about 19 years old, he had brown hair, and was about six foot tall, he was wearing a pair of black sweat pants, and a black t-shirt with a red swirl on the back of it.

He then set out to go to the Higashi Weapon Shop, it was a shinobi only store, do to the dangerous equipment they sold there. They also sold ninja-grade, clothes.

Naruto arrived, and saw that they were already open, so he walked in the door. "hello! Welcome to the Higashi Weapon Shop, what can I do for you?" a voice said, and a man, in his late 40's with long light brown hair, and wearing a pair of tan pants, along with a tan undershirt, and over that he was wearing a black vest came from behind the counter, not giving Naruto any trouble as he had put his headband on.

"well I was looking for some new clothes." Naruto said "well, then I'm sure we have what you need, just take a look around and if you find something let me know." the man said in a kind voice. "ok, thanks." Naruto said, then walked over to the clothing section of the store.

After looking around he had decided on a pair of black shinobi pants, with a lot of pockets on them. He had on a mesh tank top, and over that he had a blood red t-shirt on with black tribal markings on it, and over that was a black jacket with blood red marks on it swirl on the back.

He walked up to the shop keeper with four of the outfits, plus the one he was wearing. "well, did you find everything?" the shop keeper asked "yes sir I did." Naruto said as he laid the clothes down on the counter.

As the man was ringing them up he noticed the size, "umm not to pry, but aren't these clothes too small for you?" he asked. Naruto chucked, "yes they are, there actually for my nephew." Naruto said "oh ok." the man said smiling.

After thanking the man, Naruto walked out, he then made a clone and had it take the rest of his clothes to his apartment while he went to the academy, as it was almost eight o-clock.

Naruto was on his way to his class room, which was filled with noisy students, and a yelling Iruka trying to get them to quiet down with no success. But when Naruto walked in there was complete and utter silence. Iruka turned to see what they were all staring at, and saw Naruto standing there in his new clothes. Naruto walked in, and went to his seat.

Ino then said "you see Naruto, he's just trying to look cool like Sasuke!" and got a loud "yea!" from the Sasuke fan club. Naruto just sat there ignoring them, but it was grating on his nerves. Then Ino got up out of her seat and walked over to Naruto.

When Naruto didn't even look at her she got mad, "hey you look at me!" Ino said Naruto slowly looked up and said "what do want Ino?" with no interest in his voice. She got even madder, "why are you acting so different, just to try and be cooler then Sasuke?" she asked. When she received no answer she continued, "I mean, whats the point, Sasuke is the best, and all you are is the dead last?" she asked in a loud voice, but as soon as the words left her mouth, everyone in the room felt a crushing force in the room, and found it hard to breath, a few of the weaker students almost passed out, Iruka was even stunned for a second.

"first of all Ino, don't even compare me to _him_, I'm nothing like that emo, avenger over there, and second don't yell at me, and treat me bad, just to make yourself feel better." Naruto said, and when he finished he released his killing intent, and everyone sighed in relief.

Iruka seeing that all talking in the class was done, called every ones attention," ok now we are going to be taking the final exam, which will consist of shuriken and kunai throwing, the replacement jutsu, a taijutsu match against Mizuki, and finally the bushin jutsu." Iruka said. "now everyone outside for the first test." he finished.

When they got outside Iruka started calling names in no specific order (i'll skip most of them as they are of no importance) Sakura got 12 of 15 but also missed the bonus one, Ino hit 10 of 15, but hit the bonus one, resulting in a score of 12.

After all the rest of the students went all that were left were Sasuke, and Naruto. Iruka called Sasukes name and Sasuke stepped forward, he readied his shuriken and kunai, he hit 14 of 15, and also hit the bonus one, getting a score of 16. He smirked and walked back to where he was standing.

Then Iruka called Naruto's name and he stepped forward. "ha, I bet you don't get half as many as Sasuke did!" Sakura shouted, receiving shouts of agreement from the sasuke fangrls. Naruto smirked and threw his shuriken and kunai, he hit every target including the bonus one, he then walked back to his spot, and just as he reached it, all his equipment exploded. Everyone jumped at the noise. And Sasuke seethed at being beaten by the dead last

"a-alright, next will be the replacement jutsu." Iruka said, he then signaled Mizuki, who threw a rubber ball at each of the students one at a time, Sasuke received the highest score with a 94, Naruto only trailing by 3 points. "ok, now everyone have a seat next to the sparing circle." Iruka said, "now the rules are that you must last at least one minute against Mizuki, and a perfect score is three." Iruka explained. One by one the students came, and they all passed, then it was Sasuke's turn, he lasted the full three minutes. Receiving a perfect score.

Then it was Naruto's turn, but this time he received no jabbing from the Sasuke fan club, as they were busy fawning over Sasuke. _"he, ill go all out on him so he'll fail for sure." _Mizuki thought evily. As soon as the fight started, Naruto realized he wasn't going easy on him as he had the other students, but he didn't care, it gave him an excuse to beat the crap out of him.

Naruto smirked, as Mizuki threw a punch at Naruto's face. At this time Iruka looked up after putting down the Uchiha's score. He saw what Mizuki was doing and was about to stop the fight but just as Mizuki's fist was about to collide with Naruto's face, he leaned to the side, he then grabbed his arm, and spun around, throwing Mizuki over his shoulder.

Mizuki got up, and growled, he then charged Naruto and tried to give him a round house kick to the head, but Naruto ducked, the did a leg sweep, and knocked Mizuki's other foot out from under him, but before he hit the ground, Naruto stood up and spun into a round house kick, sending Mizuki out of the sparing circle, and into a tree, where several people heard a sickening crunch, as several of Mizuki's ribs were broken. Naruto then dusted himself off, and walked back to where he was previously standing.

Everyone just gaped at him, as that last encounter had taken less then a second. Iruka slowly wrote down Naruto's perfect score, not sure if he believed what just happened. Then after everyone completed the bushin jutsu, it was time to announce the rookie of the year. "ok everyone, first I just wanted to tell you all that you all did great on your exams today, and everyone of you passed." Iruka said. They all cheered. "and now it is time to announce the rookie of the year!" Iruka said, and was about to continue until Ino interrupted "whats the point? We all know that Sasuke is going to be the rookie of the year." Ino stated matter-of-factly. "yea!" Sakura and the rest of the Sasuke fan club said.

Iruka got a tick mark on his head, "JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" he yelled, they all instantly shut up. He took a breath to calm himself, then continued. "now as I was saying, the rookie of the year is…this is a first in the history of Konoha its…..a tie, between Sasuke Uchiha." at this point everyone in the Sasuke fan club erupted into cheers. "and Naruto Uzamaki!" they all booed that that the dead last was tied for rookie of the year.

"now to decide who will be rookie of the year we will have a spar." Iruka said as he lead them all outside.

Everyone was standing outside the sparing circle, with Sasuke and Naruto on opposite sides of it. "ok this is going to be an all out spar, you may use ninjutsu, genjutsu, and tiajutsu. Anything is allowed except killing blows, the match is over when one combatant is immobilized, gives up, or I call the match, clear?" Iruka said ,then asked. He received a nod from Naruto and Sasuke. "then begin!" he shouted

Sasuke immediately charged forward and went for a snap kick to Naruto's chest, but Naruto caught his foot, then twisted it, sending the Uchiha twirling, and landing on the ground. Sasuke got up and growled, he then went through a set of hand signs Naruto easily recognized, then started doing the same handsigns and finished at the same time as Sasuke. "firestyle grand fireball jutsu!" they both said at the same time. They both launched a large fireball at each other, and they collided, cancelling each other out.

Sasuke growled again and drew a kunai and charged Naruto, he swiped at his chest, but Naruto leaned back, he then tried to jab it in his stomach, but Naruto leaned to the side. Sasuke getting irritated slashed at Naruto's throat, but Naruto ducked, then kicked Sasuke in the chin, sending him flying into the air. Sasuke was stunned for a second, but then righted himself in the air, and landed on his feet.

Sasuke growled, he was getting frustrated, Naruto hadn't even moved from the spot he had been standing the whole match. _"how can he be this much stronger then me, he was only the dead last. I feel like I'm moving in slow motion compared to him." _Sasuke thought in frustration.

He then thought of something, it was a new jutsu he had been working on. _"I could use, I have enough chakra left, but he might attack in the time it taked to do the handsigns." _Sasuke debated in his head weather ot not to use, but he decided he should.

So he started doing handsigns, Naruto recognized them, they were for an rather advanced lightning jutsu, it was at least a chuunin level jutsu.

When Sasuke finished the hand signs he said, "lightning style release." he then pointed his hand at Naruto, while holding onto his wrist with his other hand, as a ball of lightning formed in his hand, it then shot at Naruto, too fast for any of the genin to follow.

When it reach Naruto, he held hid hand up, and caught it, much to Sasuke's surprise, and anger. He then reared his hand back, and threw it back at Sasuke.

Sasuke on reflex, dodged to the side, but he wasn't fast enough, the attack grazed his arm, numing his whole body. As he unceremoniously hit the ground. he tried with all his might,. But he just couldn't move.

"winner, Naruto Uzamaki." Iruka stated proudly.

"wait, he cheated!" Sakura screamed, much to the displeasure of everyone else.

"and please, explain how he cheated Sakura?" Iruka asked iritatedly

"well, umm…he…umm…I dont know, but he did!" Sakura stammered, but then finished out strongly.

"well I'm sorry, but if you cant prove it…" Iruka said

After everyone went back inside, "now, I will announce the teams." Iruka stated, then announced them. (they are the same as cannon)

One by one, all the senseis came exept for team seven, consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzamaki. They waited for three hours, before their sensei came.

Kakashi walked inside the room, and said my first impression of you is….I hate you. Meet me on the roof in three minutes." he then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura and sasuke got up and walked out and headed for the roof.

As soon as they were gone, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of fire, then reappeared on the roof, startling Kakashi.

"_I wonder how he already knows the shun shin? And at such an advanced level he can use fire to cover his movement?" _Kakashi asked himself.

When Sasuke and Sakura arrived on the roof, Sakura was visibly surprised that Naruto had gotten up there, Sasuke was surprised as well, but he hid it.

"I wonder how he already knows the shun shin? And at such an advanced level he can use fire to cover his movement?" _Kakashi asked himself. _

_When Sasuke and Sakura arrived on the roof, Sakura was visibly surprised that Naruto had gotten up there, Sasuke was surprised as well, but he hid it._

"well I suppose we should start by introducing ourselves to each other." Kakashi stated with a very disinterested tone never looking up from his book.

"well mabey you should go first Kakashi sensei." Sakura asked

"_he, some things never change." _Naruto thought absentmindedly.

"well ok then, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes, and only a few dislikes, I have many hobbies, but I don't feel like sharing them with you, as for my dreams I haven't really thought of that yet." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Sakura face falted "_great, all we learned was his name." _Sakura thought irritatedly

"why don't you go first, pinky?" Kakashi asked

Sakura fumed at the nickname, but didn't show it. "well my name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are." she said then cast a look at Sasuke and giggled "my dislikes are loudmouths, and Naruto." she said and cast a dirty look at Naruto.

"_man, I forgot how much of a fan girl she was," _Naruto thought

"my hobbies are.." she said as she looked at Sasuke, and giggled. "my dreams for the future are…" she said, then looked at Sasuke and giggled perversely.

"ok then. Your next." kakashi said as he pointed at Sasuke.

"my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have very few likes, and a lot of dislikes, my hobbies are training, and my dream, no, my ambition, is to get stronger and kill a certain someone." Sasuke said darkly

"_Sasuke is so cool!" _Sakura thought as she stared admirably at Sasuke.

"ok then. Your turn." Kakashi said and motioned towards Naruto

"my name is Naruto Uzamaki, I like ramen, nice people, and the old man hokage. I dislike emo's…" he said and cast a look at Sasuke. "…and people who judge other without getting to know themand people who abandon there comrades. My hobbies are training, playing shogi, among other things. My dream is to protect all that is precious to me." Naruto said seriously.

"_great, I have a banshe fan girl, an emo avenger, and a protective, serious ninja. I guess is could be worse."_ Kakashi thought with a sigh. "ok, well that's all for today, meet me at training ground seven tomorrow morning at 6, oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll just through up." kakashi said offhandedly, then disappeared in a plume of smoke.

The three members of team seven got up and headed home. "hey Sasuke, do you want to go on a date…" Sakura started but Sasuke was already walking away. She looked disshearted for a second, but then thought she was going to get to tell Naruto no, when he asked for a date. But Naruto just walked past her without so much as a word. So she slowly started her walk home, slightly upset at being ignored by both her teammates.

When Naruto saw both his teammates were out of sight he shun shined to training ground 44, the forest of death. He looked around nostalgically. "man, I havent seen this place, since the Akatsuki destroyed it a few years ago looking for me." Naruto said to himself. He then made a hand seal and said "shadow clone jutsu!" and 500 clones popped into existence. "ok I want 150 of you to work on chakra control, I want another 200 to work on the highest ranked jutsu you can, I want the other 150 to work on genjutsu." he stated, and was happy to see all his clones get straight to work.

"he then made a peculiar handsign and said "chakra clone jutsu!" and 50 more clones popped into existence. "ok I want 10 of you to do pushups, 10 more to start running laps, 15 to do pull ups, and the other 15 to do….some other exorcise." he stated and watched all the new clones get to work. _"man, I'm glad I created these new clones a couple years ago." _he thought.

Flashback two years ago

Naruto had just finished a new clone technique, it allowed anything the clones did physically do be transferred back to the creator. But in return, nothing they learned came back to the user as did with shadow clones, they also took twice the chakra then shadow clones did. But Naruto thought it was a fair trade off.

End flashback

Naruto nodded, then made a handsign and seals all over his boy glowed for a second, then faded away and there was no sign of them "resistance seal increase level 99." he was now at level 99 on his resistance seals. (To put this into perspective, level one was like walking in water, and level two was twice that.)

Naruto then proceeded to start his work out so his body would be able to adjust to the new level of resistance.

Time skip, 4 hours later.

It was now eight o-clock, and Naruto was trudging his way back to his apartment, he was beat, he had just done the equivalent to 4 days of straight exorcise in 4 hours. As soon as he got inside his apartment, he collapsed on the bed, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Naruto woke up and felt nice and refreshed, like he had just slept for the past week, he loved his unreal stamina. He just thanked the fox for that. "speaking of the fox, I haven't heard from him, since the jump." he said as he got in the shower. "ill see whats wrong after breakfast."

After Naruto ate breakfast he sat down on the floor in a lotus position and concentrated.

He opened his eyes and found himself in front of a giant cage. He looked around and didn't see Kyuubi anywhere so he yelled. "hey kyuu, whats wrong, I havent heard from you since I fought Madara?" he then saw a pair of blood red eyes open in front of him.

"**that's because when Madara sent you back in time, he stole a tail of my power, it might not sound like much, but having any amount of your power forcibly ripped out of you, tires you out. Now lwave so I can sleep." **the Kyuubi said, then closed his eyes, not leaving any room for argument.

As Naruto was leaving he mumbled something about 'grumpy foxs' he then opened his eyes back in his apartment, he looked at the clock and it was 7:30, "well, better get going, Kakashi will be there in an hour or so." he said as he got up and grabbed his ninja bags and checked them. "_hmm 400 hundred shuriken, 150 kunai, 100 explosive notes, and about 50 sealing scrolls, and sealing brush and ink. That should be enough, I didn't realize a ran my supplies down that much fighting Madara though." _Naruto thought

Absentmindedly. He then shun shined to training ground seven.

When he arrived at training ground seven he walked out of the woods and saw Sasuke and Sakura standing under a tree.

When sakura saw Naruto walk up she took a deep breath. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU'RE AN HOUR AND A HALF LATE!" she screamed, making Sasuke and Naruto wince.

"well Kakashi sensei's not here, so I don't think I'm late." Naruto replied coolly.

"bu…well…hump." Sakura stammered then just stopped talking.

They then all sat in silence for the next hour, only disrupted by the occasional growling of Sasuke's or Sakura's stomach growling, or Sakura asking Sasuke for a date after they got done here, which was always met either with silence, or a grunt.

Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves and the first thing that happened was. "YOU LATE!" from Sakura

"yes, well I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi replied coolly.

"LIAR!" Sakura screeched making everyone else wince.

"well lets get on with your real genin exam…" Kakashi started, and would of continues, but was stopped by Sakura saying, "but we already became genin when we graduated the academy." Sakura said

"well no you actually didn't, that test was just to see if you might be able to become genin, this is the real test, and it has a 33% rate of failure." Kakashi said lightly.

Sakura started worrying that she might fail and not get to be with sasuke, Sasuke was thinking _"humph, whatever it is, it will be easy." _and Naruto was thinking _"I really wish he would hurry up and start." _

"now here is how the test will go…" as he pulled out two bells "…your objective is to get these bells from me, if you get one, you pass, you don't you fail. Really its pretty simple.

"but theres only two bells?" Sakura said questioningly

"very observant pinky, that's because one of you will definitely fail." he said.

Sasuke was thinking about what he said _"but never in the history of Konoha has there been a three man team, its always three genin and a jounin sensei. I wonder if they changed it? Or if hes allowed to do that?" _Sasuke thought

"_oh no, what if I fail and have to back to the academy, wait, theres no way Naruto will beat me!" she worried, then finished off strong. _

"_oh, and you have till noon." he said as he pulled out a alarm clock, and set it down on a stump. "now if your going to have any chance of getting a bell, you must come at me with the intent to kill." he siad, getting shocked looks from Sakura and Sasuke, although Sasuke tried to hide it, and a bored look from Naruto. "begin!" he said and they all disappeared._


	2. the bell test

well heres the next chapter of Naruto: Rewind. first i want to thank everyone who reviewed, and give a special thanks to narjiro, as he has given a review for every chapter, also lanoffire, he has given several suggestions that i will probably use in the furure. now deathmvp, i was planning on this story being original, so i will probabaly do something similiar to that. also a couple people thought samui from kumo should be paired with naruto, but iv never seen her in naruto so if i do use her, she would probabaly be way OOC. but on to the story.

i dont own naruto.

* * *

><p>"<em>oh, and you have till noon." he said as he pulled out a alarm clock, and set it down on a stump. "now if your going to have any chance of getting a bell, you must come at me with the intent to kill." he said, getting shocked looks from Sakura and Sasuke, although Sasuke tried to hide it, and a bored look from Naruto. "begin!" he said and they all disappeared.<em>

Kakashi looked around _"well they have hiding down, especially that Uzamaki kid." _Kakashi thought

Sasuke was currently hiding in tree about 200 yards away from Kakashi, and was trying to come up with an attack plan, _"whatever I don, ill need a distraction, after all, he's jounin level, I'm only a genin." _Sasuke thought, then went to find someone to be a distraction.

"Sakura was hiding in some bushes, about 100 yards from where Kakashi was, _"I need to find Sasuke, I bet he will already have the bells when I find him!" _Sakura thought energetically, then leapt off inot the woods to find Sasuke.

Naruto was sitting underneath a tree in training ground 12, as he had his clones watching Sasuke, Sakura, and one taking his place. _"hmm, I wonder if I can get them to work together to pass?" _he thought as he disappeared in a swirl of blue flames.

Naruto landed beside Sasuke, who was watching Kakashi. Sasuke jumped and looked at Naruto. "what are you doing here?" he asked, "look Sasuke we need to work together." Naruto said. "humph, I can get the bells on my own." he said, and was about to leave.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, "Sasuke just think about it for a second, has there ever been a three man team in the history of Konoha? No, there hasn't, which means, he either passes us all, or fails us all."

Sasuke thought about for a second, then sat back down, "ok, then whats this test about?" Sasuke asked

"well, I think it's a test to see if we can work together to accomplish our mission, that's why he tried to pit us against each other." Naruto said intelligently.

Now that Sasuke thought about it, it would make sense, "ok, so the whole point of this is teamwork, then we need to find Sakura, and come up with a plan." Sasuke said, after thinking it over for a second. Naruto nodded, and they both took off through the woods to find Sakura.

Sakura was currently running through the woods, when she heard "Sakura, h-help." Sakura paled, and ran as fast as she could towards where she heard the voice come from. As soon as she ran into the clearing she froze, there was Sasuke, beaten and bloody on the ground, with kunai and shuriken sticking out of him. So what did she do? She fainted.

Kakashi appeared on a tree branch looking down at her, "Lesson one, genjutsu. hmm, and she was supposed to be the best in her class at genjutsu." Kakashi said to himself, then went off in search of his other students.

"Hey look there she is!" Naruto stated when he spotted Sakura lying on the ground. "I wonder what happened to her?" Naruto asked Sasuke, only receiving a grunt in reply.

"What ever it was, we need to wake her up." Sasuke said, then reached out and shook her. Getting no response he shook her harder.

"hey, stop, I got a way to wake her up." Naruto said as he made a handsign and shot a small stream of water at her. Making her jump up.

"huh, what h-happened?" she asked as she looked around, her eyes then landed on Sasuke and she pointed at him, "B-but, you were, a-all bloody, and l-looked dead." she said shakily

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Sasuke asked confused.

"She was probably under a genjutsu." Naruto stated, "Sakura, are you hurt?" he asked.

She took a second to process that she was under a genjutsu, and that Sasuke wasn't dead, after she recognized Naruto's question she shook her head, "No, I'm fine." she said as she got up.

"Ok, well we need to find a decently hidden place, and come up with a plan." Naruto stated as he got up and was about to take off into the woods.

"Wait, who made you leader?" Sakura said angrily, "I mean Sasuke should be the leader, he's better suited for it anyway!"

"well, does sasuke have a plan that will let all of us pass?" Naruto asked, then looked at her expectantly.

She just looked at him, then back at Sasuke, expecting him to say yes, but he just shook his head. Then followed Naruto into the woods.

Sakura quickly followed Sasuke into the woods.

When Naruto got to where he was looking for, he then walked over to a fairly large tree, and dropped down into a whole next to the base of it, that was mostly hidden by the tall grass, and tree roots.

Sasuke shrugged and followed him in, and Sakura followed him.

"hey Naruto, where are we?" Sakura asked as she looked around. It was a relatively small cave, about 10x10 feet, and it was only about 6 foot deep. the only light came from the whole they had just came through.

"Well I found it earlier, when the exam started." Naruto stated, he couldn't really tell them that he found it 5 years in the future now could he.

Sasuke thought it was a little suspicious that he would of found it, as it was at least 700 yards away from where they started, but he kept his mouth shut, they had more important things to do. "ok dobe, whats this plan you have that we can all pass?" Sasuke asked, no more of demanded.

Naruto ignored that he was being basically ordered around, "Well this is what were going to do…" he said, then laid out his plan for them.

"Ok, I think it will work and we will get the bells, but that doesn't explain how we will all pass." Sasuke stated questioningly.

"Well just leave that part to me." Naruto said, as he knew when Kakashi saw them working together they would pass. "Ok, lets go, its almost noon." sasuke and Sakura nodded, and they all exited the cave, and headed towards where kakashi was.

_Hm, its almost noon, I wonder when they will attack, or mabey they just gave up." _Kakashi thought with a sigh, he had now already read all the way through his book, and started over. Just as he was about to turn the page and twig snapping caught his attention, he turned and looked at where the noise came from, but couldn't see anything, so he reached out his senses, and sure enough, there was a chakra signature hiding behind a tree, Sakura's by the strength of it. He then turned as he sensed someone else beside him, and rolled to the side just in time to avoid a kick to the face from Sasuke.

Sasuke had snuck up on Kakashi while he was focused on where Sakura was, and if it hadn't been for Kakashi's years of combat experience, he would have had him.

"Ahh, so using Sakura as a distraction, good thinking Sasuke." kakashi said offhandedly.

Sasuke smirked as he ran towards Kakashi, he went for a leg sweep, but Kakashi jumped over it, Sasuke the tried to hit Kakashi in the stomach with a fist, but Kakashi blocked it, and then did a back flip and landed on his feet.

Sasuke then charged again, throwing shuriken at Kakashi as he ran towards him, Kakashi pulled out a kunai and blocked all of the shuriken, then Sasuke was on him, he ducked a round house kick, the sidestepped a punch, ducked under another, then jumped over a leg sweep. that's when he saw Sasuke smirk and go through hand signs at a surprisingly fast rate for a genin, "Firestyle grand fireball jutsu!" Sasuke said and launched a fairly large fireball at Kakashi, and it connected, but when the flames died down there was a log in his place. "_Substitution!" _Sasuke thought angrily.

Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke, who quickly turned around, but before could react he kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into a tree.

Then Sakura ran at Kakashi and went for a direst punch to his stomach, but when he dodged, she couldn't stop her momentum and ended up on the ground.

Kakashi quickly pulled out a kunai and blocked the hail of shuriken and kunai that came at him from the tre line, he looked to see who threw it and saw Naruto running at him. He ducked under a spin kick, then rolled out of the way of a punch to aimed for his face.

Naruto darted forward and went for a palm strike to the face but it was blocked, he then tried a series of punches, all of which were blocked.

Sasuke seeing Naruto had Kakashi distracted, snuck up behind him, and reached for the bells, but at the last second Kakashi sensed him and jumped into the air.

Naruto thinking quickly, "Sasuke fireball, now!" Sasuke was confused for a second, but did it anyway and launched a medium size fireball at Kakashi. Naruto who had finished a set of his own handsigns pointed his hand at Kakashi, "wind style great breakthrough!" Naruto said as he shot a giant gust of wind in Kakashi's direction, strengthening the fireball, tripling it in size.

Kakashi's eyes widened, he had been ready to dodge the smaller fireball, but wasn't sure if could dodge the larger one. He rolled his body to the side, going into barrel roll, as the fireball passed within inches of him, slightly singeing his clothes.

As soon as he landed, Naruto charged at him, he went for a flying kick, but Kakashi sidestepped it and tried to grab Naruto's foot, but Naruto rolled to the side to avoid Kakashi's hand. He then tried to do a roundhouse kick into Kakashi's chest, but it was caught, Kakashi then punched Naruto in the stomach, but to his surprise 'Naruto' dispersed in a cloud of smoke. _"Iv been fighting a shadow clone this whole time?" _Kakashi thought surprised.

He didn't have time to ponder on it however as Sasuke charged at him, he ducked under a snap kick, then blocked a few punches, then tried, and connected with a back hand fist to Sasuke's chest sending him flying a few feet.

He then grabbed a hand that went for the bells, it was Sakura, he then blocked a spinning kick, and threw her a few feet away.

He sighed, but had no time to relax as he rolled to the side to avoid a few small fireballs that Sasuke launched at him. He then blocked a kick from Naruto, and a punch from Sasuke, he then caught Sasuke's fist, Naruto went for a roundhouse kick to his chest which he blocked, still holding on to sasuke, who tried for the bells, but was thrown away at the last second by Kakashi. Who blocked a kick from Naruto, then grabbed a punch meant for his stomach, then went for a punch to Naruto's face, who caught it.

Just then another Naruto leapt out from the forest, and ran towards him, realizing Naruto's plan was to let his clone get the bells, he let go of Naruto's fist, but then before he could move, Naruto grabbed his hand.

In a desperate attempt to get free, Kakashi jumped up into the air and spun, forcing Naruto to lose his grip enough for him to escape. They both landed gracefully on there feet. Kakashi eye smiled "That was good, you almost had me." it was then he saw Naruto smirk. He was confused for a second but then Naruto raised his hand up and pointed to Sasuke, who was smirking and holding the two bells.

Kakashi was dumbstruck, "B-but, when?" he asked.

"When you jumped up, after I lost my grip I grabbed them and tossed them to Sasuke, and since they were jingling the whole time you were in motion, you didn't notice they were gone.

Kakashi smirked, this was not only the first time a genin team had worked as a team to pass his test, but it was also the first time anyone had gotten a bell.

"Well don't, now you have to decide who passes, and who fails." kakashi said as he sat down to rest, and to read his book.

Sasuke tossed Naruto one of the bells, who looked at it for a second, then tossed it to Sakura, who looked confused, "But Naruto, you and Sasuke got the bells, I should go back to the academy, not you." she said then tossed it back to Naruto, who caught it and tossed it back, Sakura caught it and gave him a frustrated look, and tossed it back, Naruto caught it and tossed it back, she caught it and got a little upset, and threw it at his face, he caught it and threw it back, she caught it and tossed it back to him, he then caught it and looked at it for a second. Sakura smirked she had won! That is until Naruto threw it to Sasuke Sasuke just looked at him like he was crazy, as he grinned.

Kakashi then stood up and chuckled, "Hmm well you don't have to decide who goes back, as you all pass." he said with an eye smile.

They all just Sasuke and Sakura just face-falted while Naruto grinned.

"B-but Kakashi sensei, why do we all pass?" Sakura asked

"Well this test was about teamwork, and weather or not you all could work together, even when pitted against each other." he said

"So in other words getting the bells were pointless, as long as we worked as a team we would of passed?" Sasuke asked aggravated tone.

"Yep." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Well that's all for today, meet back here tomorrow at 7 and we will start missions and training."

"So by 7 you mean 10 right?" Naruto asked with a smirk as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke without answering.

"well see you guys tomorrow." Naruto said as he turned around and started to walk away.

"buy Sasuke, Naruto." Sakura said as she turned around and headed home, surprising both Naruto and Sasuke that she didn't ask Sasuke for a date. _"after seeing how much farther ahead of me they are, I really need to start training seriously. After all, sasuke wouldn't want to be with a weak girl." Sakura thought on her way home. She was determined to get stronger, even if that meant giving up on Sasuke._

* * *

><p>well thanks for reading, review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	3. team seven leans tree climbing

well heres the next chapter...thats about all i have to say so...here it is.

and i dont own naruto.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well see you guys tomorrow." Naruto said as he turned around and started to walk away.<em>

"_Buy Sasuke, Naruto." Sakura said as she turned around and headed home, surprising both Naruto and Sasuke that she didn't ask Sasuke for a date. _"After seeing how much farther ahead of me they are, I really need to start training seriously. After all, sasuke wouldn't want to be with a weak girl." _Sakura thought on her way home. She was determined to get stronger, even if that meant giving up on Sasuke._

When Sakura got home she went up to her room and dug out her old academy text books, she then found the one on physical fitness, and looked at a workout routine. It said.

_Fifty pushups_

_Thirty chrunches_

_thirty pullups_

_And a one mile jog._

"_And this is the easy workout." _Sakura thought as she paled, but the remembered why she was doing this, so she went outside and started her training.

After finally finishing her physical training , she started on other things, such as tiajutsu form, the academy ninjutsu, and genjutsu.

Sasuke was currently sitting in the Uchiha compounds training grounds, around him were several scorch marks, and a training post that he had used until his knuckles bled. _"I have to get stronger, to kill Itachi." _he thought with conviction as he got up and continued training.

Naruto was standing in the middle of a large field without his shape shifting jutsu on. He had just created an army of about 500 shadow clones, and 200 chakra clones. "alright, you know what to do." he said, and immediately they started to do various training exorcises, anything from chakra control, to high level jutsu. He the set about doing physical training, pushups, pullups, squats, running, crunches. And any other exorcise he could think of.

At about a quarter to eight he had his clones start dispersing in groups of ten, to avoid the massive headache, and extreme wear on your muscles that came when you dispersed that many clones at once.

After all the clones dispersed it was eight o-clock, he put back up his disguise. As he walked back to his apartment he was thinking, _"I wonder if I should tell the old man about what happened, I wonder if he would even believe me? I guess ill go and talk to him tomorrow after training and a mission." _he thought about it and decided that would be the best plan. _"Mabey I can send a clones on the mission, after all it will probably only be d-rank." _he thought idly as he opened his apartment door.

He went into the kitchen and fixed himself some dinner, chicken stir fry. After eating, and then taking a shower he laid down and eventually dosed off.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, he quickly sat up, unsealed a kunai from his left arm, and looked around for the chakra signature he had just felt, he reached out his senses, and found that it was on a building across the street, by the feel of it, the person had to be at least ANBU level. It was then that it hit him, "I remember the old man said he had ANBU watch over me when I was little, and for a little while after a became a genin, to protect me from anyone that might attack me." he said to himself as he laid back down, and went back to sleep.

When he woke up he was looking at a dark sewer like place, "Uhh, I was really hoping to just go to sleep, and when did this place turn back into a sewer?" he said then asked himself as he concentrated, and it turned into a dark rocky place, that had lava running through it. He then proceded to walk along the winding path and eventuall found Kyuubi, who, instead of being in a cage, just had a collar with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

"Well fox what did you want?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone. Kyuubi ignored the way Naruto spoke to him, **"Well I brought you here to tell you something important." **Kyuubi replied.

Naruto waited for the fox to continue, but it just sat there and looked at him. "Ok ill go for it, what did you deem important enough to drag me down here for?" Naruto replied.

"**Well you remember that forbidden jutsu Madara used on you?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto just deadpanned, "No, I forgot that jutsu that almost killed me." he replied sarcastically. **"Well, it when he did that, it made your body loose some of its molecular stability that it gained when you turned about 18." **Kyuubi replied. "So what does that have to do with dragging me in here, when I could be sleeping?" Naruto asked slightly angry.

Kyuubi smirked, it was so easy to get these humans riled up, **"Well, the instability will allow me to make some…changes to your body, that I could've done when you were a child, but didn't because I was still mad that your dad had the nerve to seal me inside of you." **Kyuubi relied.

"I do remember you telling me something about that, what it was enhanced senses like I have now, but I wouldn't have to constantly be sending chakra to them? And a few other things, but I don't remember." Naruto asked.

The Kyuubi nodded, **"Yes, it will give you enhanced senses without the use of chakra, it will double your healing factor, and your muscles wont atrophy from lack of use." **the Kyuubi replied.

Naruto thought it over for a second, "But will it make a hanyou?" (half demon) he asked unsurely.

"**No, it will not, it will push your body to the limit of what a human body can do." **the Kyuubi replied, putting Naruto's question to rest.

"Well then I don't see a problem with it, when will it be done?" he asked, slightly excited.

"**Probably by the time you wake up, though you will feel sore for a few hours from the drastic change your body has underwent." **the Kyuubi replied after thinking about it for a minute.

"Ok, thanks Kyuubi." Naruto said as he turned to leave, as he was walking out he heard Kyuubi whisper something about 'not letting his container be weak'. Naruto smirked, and faded from his mindscape, and into deep sleep.

When Sakura woke up, she got up, and after taking a short shower, and getting dressed, she sat down at the table where her mom was just putting breakfast out. "Oh hey honey, I thought you were on a diet?" her mom said then asked, as she saw Sakura putting a considerable amount of food on her plate. "Well, I need more food, to keep me going through the training I just started." Sakura said, although she was still a little unsure of weather or not she would get fat. Her mom just nodded, she never liked her daughter being on a diet in the first place, so who was she to argue. After eating, Sakura left to go meat her team.

When she got to training ground seven, she saw Sasuke walking up, she walked up to him, "Hey Sasuke, can I ask you a question?" she said hopefully.

Sasuke groaned in his head, he just new she was going to ask him for a date, "Sure Sakura, whats your question?" he asked slightly hesitantly.

"Well, I was wondering if you would help me with my tiajutsu, I'm not sure how good my form is, but I thought you might at least could help a little." she asked.

Sasuke was about to reply no, but then he actually thought about her question, Sakura was asking for help with training, after coming out of his shock, he nodded his head, "Sure, although I'm not to good at the academy style, as I use the Uchiha style." he said.

"Great, thanks Sasuke!" she replied happily.

Sasuke then started to correct Sakura in the errors he saw in her form. "Well, you've actually improved a lot in the last hour Sakura, just make sure you don't fall back into the messed up stances you were using." he said helpfully.

"Thanks sasuke, I only did it with your help though, and I will." she replied, happy that she was getting better.

They then both looked over when they heard clapping, "Who new Sasuke would ever do anything but brood all day? And who new Sakura would actually train?" Naruto asked teasingly.

Sasuke just grunted, "At least I eat something other then ramen all the time." Sasuke shot back.

"Yea, and at least I'm not a trainaholic like you." Sakura shot at Naruto.

"Theres nothing wrong with ramen, its good! And theres nothing wrong with training all the time!" Naruto shouted back in a childish manner.

Then they all three burst out laughing, well Sasuke smiled, which was his equivalent of laughing.

When Kakashi poofed into existence, he just scratched his head when he saw them laughing, "Did I miss something?" he asked rhetorically.

After seeing Kakashi appear they all got up, "So what's first Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked, well I think training, then a mission." he replied lazily. "First, I want you all to do a little warm up, 20 pushups, squats, and a 10 minute jog." he said as he sat down on a tree branch.

They all immediately set out to do what they were told. After finishing in a relatively short time. "Ok now what?" Naruto asked.

"Well now your going to climb tree's." Sasuke and Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. "ok let me demonstrate." he said as he walked over to a tree, had a hansign then walked up it, without using his hands. "I guess tree walking would be a better name for it, you do it by sending chakra to your feet, to much and you blow off, to little and you fall off, pretty simple really." he said as he dropped off and landed on his feet. "Now its your turn." he said as he pulled out and threw a kunai at each of there feet, "Use these to mark your progress." he said, as he went and leaned against a tree to watch them….and read his book.

They all picked up the kunai and Sasuke tried first, made to 3 feet before he fell off, next Sakura tried, and made it 12 feet before falling off. Sasuke growled at that, until Naruto put a hand on his shoulder, "She has smaller reserves, so its going to be easier for her." he said assuringly. Sasuke seemed to lighten up a little. He then tried again and made it to 10 feet before marking his place and falling back off.

Naruto was keeping a similar height to Sasuke, so as not to give away his strength.

On her second try Sakura made it to the top, "Hey Kakashi sensei I made it!" she said.

Kakashi looked up and, "Good job Sakura, now run up and down it to improve your stamina.

Sakura nodded, "Ok." she replied and started.

In a couple hours Sasuke and Naruto had gotten tree climbing down, so they went and took a couple d-rank missions then left for the day**.**

ok well first of all here are the votes for who will be paired with naruto.

anko: 8

tenten: 1

fem haku: 2

temari: 1

kurinai: 7

hinata: 3

hana: 3

yugao: 2

samui: 4 (will be OOC)

ino: 1

tsume: 1

sakura: 0 (not going to happen unless she gets an outrageous number of votes.

also, if you have any other suggestions, fell free to tell me and i will ad them to the list.

also this might be harem so far the votes for that are 2

also a new vote, weather or not he should tell the hokage he is from the future 2, and 1 against it.

* * *

><p>also, i will be updating at least once a week, mabey sooner, but no less then once a week.<p>

* * *

><p>now onto other things, Daggerlobo, i dont really get what you were saying, the way you put it it would of had to be "there has never been a 3 man team in the hystory of konoha." or it could be the way i put it "sasuke think about it, has there ever been a three man team in the hystory of konoha?" its used in the same way as 'has there ever been a store there?' (bad comparasin, but o well) but as they say in the restaurant business 'the costumer is always right' well in writing 'the reviewer is always right' so i apologize if this confused anyone else.<p>

well thats all i can think of, i dont think i forgot anything...oh yea, thanks to all my reviewers, they really keep me writing. again a special thanks to narjiro, who hasnt missed reviewing on a chapter yet.

also, legacy of the demented, i didnt really mean to even bash them in the first place, i thought naruto would of been tired of putting up with all of it one time through, so he wasnt going to stand for it again...except that part where he beat up sasuke, mabey a little bashing there.

also...again. to those who commented on my capitalization, i worked on it this chapter, hope its better.

so now im finally done taking, review with more of your great reviews.


	4. team seven trains

well here is the next chapter of Naruto: Rewind. first off i want to address a few things, first Deathmvp, the reason is because it was just supposed to be a warm up, not actual training, i thought i made that clear, but if not im sorry for the confusion. next Narjiro, again im thankful for your review, and i did try to explain it a little more in this chapter. and i didnt make naruto a hanyou because its done wayyy to much, and i wanted to make this story original. next meech macko, the reason he can shape shift is because of the kyuubi being in him, and all foxes can shapeshift, the reason he doesnt stay the same is he doesnt want to reveal himself. and no, im almost sure he wont shape shift into a girl, mabey later in the story for a mission, but thats it also from now on there will probably be no bashing, and sasuke wasnt meant ot seem as nice as he does in that chapter, mabey he was just put in an unsually good mood at not being pestered for a date all day.

well on to the story, i dont own naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto was keeping a similar height to Sasuke, so as not to give away his strength.<em>

_On her second try Sakura made it to the top, "Hey Kakashi sensei I made it!" she said._

_Kakashi looked up and, "Good job Sakura, now run up and down it to improve your stamina."_

_Sakura nodded, "Ok." she replied and started. _

_In a couple hours, Sasuke and Naruto had gotten tree climbing down, so they went and took a couple d-rank missions then left for the day_.

After getting back to her house, all Sakura felt like doing was sleeping, but she new she had to train, so she settled for getting something to eat and a little break before she started her training. She did the same as the previous day. After finishing her workout, she practiced on building up her stamina and reserves by running up and down a tree. After she finished all this, it was around seven o-clock, so she went inside and took a shower, then collapsed on her bed, and was asleep in seconds.

Meanwhile

Sasuke had come home, or at least to where he lived, in a slightly better mood, from not having to deal with Sakura pestering him for a date all day. He then proceeded to do his normal workout. 120 pushups, 100 squats, 100 pull-ups, and ten laps around the Uchiha training grounds. After that, he decided he wanted to learn a new jutsu, so he went to the Uchiha library.

After searching through the files of various fire jutsu, and a few lightning jutsu, he came across a technique called, 'god of fire' it was a fire technique (obviously) that created a ring of chakra around the user, then rapidly expanding it, killing anyone in a 300 yard radius. Sasuke liked the sound of that, but after reading over the instructions, he also found out it was an S-rank jutsu. Now he wasn't one to say no to a challenge, but trying to perform an S-rank jutsu, and killing yourself from using all your chakra, was not the way he wanted to spend his evening.

So after searching through a few more jutsu, he came across a C-rank lightning jutsu, it allowed the user to charge up a ball of lightning in his/her hand, then launch it at an opponent in a bolt of lightning. He memorized the handsigns, and then went to the training field to practice.

The first time he tried it, he sent 500 volts of electricity through his body, paralyzing him for a few minutes. After recovering from that attempt, he tried again, this time going much slower, and more carefully, then a orb of lightning started to form in his hand, after reaching about baseball size, he aimed his hand at a tree about 50 yards away, then the lightning bolt shot from his hand, but only made it about 10 yards, before fizzling out.

He growled in frustration, but went through the handsigns again. After forming a slightly larger lightning ball in his hand, he shot again, making it about 15 yards.

Time skip 2 hours later

After two hours of practicing, and a chakra and food pill, he had managed to get it to go the full fifty yards he had been targeting. Tomorrow he was going to try to get the full distance that it had stated in the instructions, of 150 yards.

Meanwhile

Naruto, after Kakashi had dismissed them, he had went to training ground 44 to practice so he wouldn't be disturbed, the only person he knew that was in these woods a lot was Anko, and he could sense her, or anyone else for that matter in time to escape.

He then came out of his henge, (I'm just going to say henge, but when I do I mean he is shapshifed.) and made several hundred clones. As soon as they came into existence they got to work, some on chakra control, some on jutsu, some on physical exorcise.

He then started his own training, and noticed several changes to his body, so he stopped his training so he could go visit Kyuubi and find out what exactly he did to his body. He sat down in lotus position and concentrated.

**Mindscape**

Naruto appeared in his mindscape, and made his way across all the winding paths untill he eventually found Kyuubi, who was sleeping. "Seriously, is all you do sleep?" Naruto asked accusingly.

"**Well if I had something else to do in here, I might not sleep all the time!" **Kyuubi replied. **"Well, what is the reason that you graced me with your presence?" **Kyuubi said sarcastically.

"I just wanted to know what all exactly you did to my body?" Naruto asked, as he took a seat o a chair that rose out of the ground.

"**Ahh I see. Well where do I begin, I altered your muscles, making them much denser, making them learn muscle memory faster, as well as not atrophy. I altered your eyes and nose to be of that on par with an Inazuka's, and your eyesight, during the day will match anyone's, and at night only someone with a very powerful sharingan could beat you. Iv increased your reflexes to be nearly on par with someone with a sharingan. I doubled your healing ability you already had. Iv also altered your chakra network, so as opposed to being able to handle five tails of my power before your chakra network collapsed, you can now handle all nine, though it will require a week or two of recuperation after doing so. But I do not see you ever needing to use my power again, but I figured while I was at, why not." **Kyuubi said with a smirk. As the blond ninja hadn't used his chakra in over three years.

"**Also iv made your bones denser, making them nearly impossible to break for anyone under kage level. Iv also increased your field of vision slightly, but nothing really noticeable." **the Kyuubi replied, clearly happy with his work.

"Oh is that all?" Naruto deadpanned, he clearly did not expect Kyuubi to change so much. "So you really did increase my body to the limits?" he asked curiously.

"**Yes I did, and one more thing, if you have any children, this will pass on to them, although over generations, it will get weaker." **the Kyuubi replied offhandedly.

"So it will be passed on like a bloodline?" the blond shinobi asked curiously.

"**Yes, but unlike a bloodline, of which you only really need basic ninja abilities, which makes clans like the Hyuuga and Uchiha rely on them so much, your abilities will only be a small aid in battle, compared to others, much like the Nara's 'shadow' bloodline, it is nothing without shinobi skills to match it." **

"Great, I like it, it also prevents my descendants from coming to rely on it like the Hyuuga or Uchiha. Well that's all I wanted Kyuubi." Naruto said as he turned around and was about to leave, "By the way, thanks kyuu." Naruto said as he left.

"**Your welcome….Naruto." the Kyuubi said as he drifted off to sleep. When Naruto woke up, he looked around and saw it was already 8 o-clock, so he had his shadow clones, and chakra clones dispel in small groups, while he made his way back to his apartment.**

here is the votes.

anko: 11

tenten: 1

fem haku: 4

temari: 3

kurinai: 9

hinata: 3

hana: 5

yugao: 3

samui: 4 (will be OOC)

ino: 1

tsume: 1

konan: 2

yugito: 1ooc

mei: 1 ooc

fem kyuubi: 2

sakura: 0 (not going to happen unless she gets an outrageous number of votes.

harem: 4

tell the hokage he is from the future: 2

not tell the hokage he is from the future: 2

also, if you have any other suggestions, fell free to tell me and i will ad them to the list.

* * *

><p>also special thanks to narjiro, for not missing a chapter yet. and a special thanks to xNamikazeKyuubix it means alot from coming from another writer, especially after reading a couple of your fics and seeing how good they were.<p>

* * *

><p>also, yes this chapter was short, and yes it was a filler, but i thought, and apparently so did a few of you, the story was progressing to fast.<p>

well read...well you already did that...so review and tell me what you think, or how i can improve the story.


	5. the shiro akuma visits a few people

ok well here is the next chapter, i would of updated earlier, but i had some problems uploading the chapter, so here it is. now to narujiro, your request, i was going to pm you to ask this but your messaging is turn off, so yes you can request a jutsu, i would encourage it in fact, but i have a question do you want it to first appear in a fight? or while he is training and he trains with it, or do you want him to create it? its your descision. well thats about all. i dont own naruto.

* * *

><p>"<em>Great, I like it, it also prevents my descendants from coming to rely on it like the Hyuuga or Uchiha. Well that's all I wanted Kyuubi." Naruto said as he turned around and was about to leave, "By the way, thanks kyuu." Naruto said as he left. <em>

"_**Your welcome….Naruto."**__ the Kyuubi said as he drifted off to sleep. When Naruto woke up, he looked around and saw it was already 8 o-clock, so he had his shadow clones, and chakra clones dispel in small groups, while he made his way back to his apartment._

When he got to his apartment he went into the bathroom, where the ANBU guarding him wouldn't be watching, he then made a shadow clone of his young self, and sent it back out and to bed, while he shun shined into the city.

After releasing his henge, he pulled a scroll from his pouch, channeled some chakra into it, and a puff of smoke appeared around him, when it cleared, there Naruto stood, he was wearing solid white ANBU style pants, with several pockets, he had on a white long sleeve shirt, with a solid white jounin style vest. He even had on a white mesh undershirt, belt, and equipment pouches. The only thing not white, was a swirl on the back, with the kanji for 'devil' in solid black, on the back of his shirt, (although you cant see it) and on the back of the vest.

He smiled, it had been a while since he had worn this, it was his signature uniform when he was in ANBU, it brought back some old memories. After putting those old memories away, he remembered he had a few things to do. So he set off through the village, avoiding all of the ANBU patrols, despite his seemingly easy to spot clothes.

After just a couple minutes of traveling, he arrived at the Hyuuga. He landed on the wall and grabbed a blank white ANBU mask from his best and put it on, it not obscuring his vision at all thanks to a seal on it.

He then skillfully made it past the guards, and into the main house, he went through several corridors, until he was almost to his objective, he then heard voices coming towards, him, he looked around. Then two guards came around the corner, and walked right through where he had just been standing.

He was on the ceiling, facing down, he smirked and dropped off the ceiling and landed silently. He then walked down a few more corridors before finding the one he was looking for. He slid the door open silently, stepped in, and closed it.

He then went through a few handsigns and seals spread out from his body and onto the floor, walls, and ceiling. He smirked, remembering when he invented the privacy jutsu, that didn't require seals to be drawn in the room.

He then walked over to the sleeping form of Hiashi, he nudged him with his foot, and Hiashi was instantly awake, he sat up, and looked around, and spotted Naruto. "Who are you, and what do want?" Hiashi asked.

"Me? Well my names not really important, but what is important is what I have come to talk to you about." Naruto stated with a slight edge.

Hiashi, having enough of this, "Guards!" he waited but nothing happened. "Guards!" he waited a second longer.

"They cant hear you, there is a privacy seal placed on this room, no sound can get out, and no one can come in, or leave." Naruto said.

Hiashi, realizing this man was here to assassinate him, blurred into motion, leaping at Naruto, byakugan activated, aiming a vital hit at Naruto's heart. Right when he was about to make contact, he found himself being pinned to the wall. "Let me go!" he demanded.

"Well lets see, you just tried to kill me, why would I want to do that?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "Now I will let you go, if you agree to listen to what I have to say, and not try to kill me again. Deal?" Naruto said, then asked.

Hiashi nodded, and was released. "So, what is it that you want?" Hiashi asked slightly angry.

"Well if you would listen, iv already told you I just want to talk about something." Naruto said.

"Ok, well what exactly did you want to discuss?" Hiashi asked, in a slightly less hostile tone.

"First is your treatment of you daughter, namely Hinata, just because she reminds you of your wife, doesn't mean you should push her away, and train her into the ground, the berate her for not being good enough." Naruto stated angrily.

Hiashi had a look of shock on his face, "I-I don't know what y-your talking about." he stated weakly.

"Don't play dumb, I know all about it, and no I'm not going to tell you how I know." Naruto said, answering Hiashi's unasked question. Seeing he was about to speak, "Just shut up and listen. I want you to think about this, by pushing Hinata away, all your doing is depriving you, and her of a relationship that you both need, you because ever since your wife died, you have been very closed off, and Hinata, because she needs her father." Naruto said. "Now, don't feel like you _have _to do it, just if you don't there will be _consequences." _Naruto said and let the threat hang.

Hiashi just sat there thinking over what Naruto had said, had he really been that bad? Had he really pushed everyone away? After thinking it over for a minute, he nodded.

"Now, I don't expect you to be father of the year, but just showing that you still care is a good start." Naruto said. "Now onto the next thing. I want you to get rid of the cage bird seal." naruto stated simply.

Hiashi sighed, "I cant, the council would be in outrage, especially since I don't have a seal to replace it." Hiashi said, sounding slightly defeated.

Naruto silently reached into one of the pockets of his pants, Hiashi readied himself for an attack, but Naruto pulled out a scroll, then throwing it to Hiashi, "Inside that scroll is a replacement for the cage bird seal, it has no punishing, enslaving effect that the cage bird seal has, it is invisible once applied correctly, and prevents the eyes from being removed, have your best seal ninja look at it, and if there any good they will tell you nearly the same thing. Now I will be back in a few days to discuss the details, if you agree." Naruto said, and stood up as he turned the privacy seals off, then left the compound the same way he came in.

Hiashi just sat there dumbstruck, he had no idea how he was going to explain where he got the seal, but he would have it looked at none the less.

Hiashi laid back down, and went to sleep, but he was determined to be at least a better father then he had been, and get the caged bird seal removed.

Naruto then headed into the village to find his next target.

He landed in front of the Hokage mansion, one of the most secure places in the village. He made his way into the courtyard, sticking to the shadows, after avoiding some patrols, he entered the building, he knew exactly where the Hokage's room was, it was getting there that was the problem. The Hokage mansion had one team of ANBU there at all times during the day, and two during the night.

He then set off to the Hokage's room, after he had been moving through the series of halls for a few minutes, he heard two ANBU coming his way, looking around, there was no way to escape, he was in the middle of a long hall way. So he flashed through handsigns, being extra careful to only use the necessary amount of chakra, so as not to alert the ANBU. After finishing the hand signs he faded into the wall.

The ANBU walked by never knowing he was there. After they were far enough away, he released the jutsu, and continued on his way, and in a few minutes he was at the Hokage's door, he slowly opened it, stepped in, then closed the door, doing the same privacy jutsu as before.

The Hokage had sensed the spike in chakra a few minutes earlier, he assumed it was just one of his ANBU, so he went back to sleep. He then awoke with a start as he sensed another spike in chakra, but it was inside his room.

He sat up and looked around, spotting the solid white stranger. "If I may ask, who are you?" Sarutobi asked politely.

Naruto had no assumptions he could disarm the third Hokage as easily as he had Hiashi, so he chose to be nice. "My name is not really important, but if you must know, most people call me the Shiro Akuma. (white devil)

Naruto said calmly. "Well, I must ask what you are doing here." Sarutobi said.

"Well I'm simply here to give you a warning." Naruto said more kindly, but in a very serious tone.

"And what exactly is this warning?" Sarutobi replied sensing the seriousness in the strangers voice.

"The warning is that in a 6 months the snake hidden in grass, will awaken and attack his home for banishing him." Naruto said mysteriously. "Now if you don't mind I will be taking my leave. Naruto said, deactivating the privacy seals, and shun shined out.

Seconds later ANBU burst into the room, "Hokage sama, are you ok? We felt the chakra burst." on ANBU in a bear mask asked.

"Yes yes, I'm fine, just return to your guard." Sarutobi said.

The ANBU were confused, but followed there leaders orders none the less.

Sarutobi laid there thinking about what he had said for several hours, and could only come up with on realistic answer, Orochimaru was going to attack in six months, during the chuunin exams. he sighed, "Im getting to old for this." and with that fell asleep

Naruto landed a few houses over from his apartment, he then had his clone get up and go into the bathroom, he shun shined in, and had the clone dispel. He then used his henge, and walked back into his bedroom, laid down on his bed, and went to sleep.

When he awoke the next day at 6 he felt like had a full nights sleep. He made a clone to make breakfast, then shun shined to training ground 44. He made 500 shadow clones, and 200 chakra clones, "Alright I want half of the shadow clones to work on the advanced chakra control technique, and the other half to work on all five elemental manipulation 50 for each element. And I want the chakra clones to work on physical speed, strength, and stamina." Naruto said, then shun shined back to his apartment.

When he got there his clone had just finished making breakfast, he ate, then had the clones do the dishes. Seeing as it was only seven, he had at least another hour before there was even a remote chance of Kakashi being there, so he just went back to training ground 44 and started his own workout, upping his resistance seals one level to 100.

After doing a long work out to get used to them, he shun shined to training ground 7, and found a brooding Sasuke, as usual, and a…training Sakura, not as usual. "Hey Sakura, Sasuke he said.

"Oh, hey Naruto." Sakura said as she got up from doing push ups.

"hn." was Sasuke's reply.

"So Sakura what are you doing?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well I'm about to start tiajutsu practice." she said as she walked over to a bottle laying on the ground and got a drink of water.

"Oh, ok. What style are you using?" he asked, not sure what made Sakura take being a ninja more seriously, but he was glad she did.

Sakura looked at him a little confused, "The academy style. Why?" she asked curiously.

"Well because I don't really think it suits you." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean is doesn't 'suit me'?" she asked. She would of just tried to beat it out of him, but he was trying to help her, so she didn't try.

"Well what I mean, is some tiajutsu styles don't fit some ninja, in fact there are maby one or two chuunin in the village that still use the academy style, but they use it because it suits them. Like the Uchiha style, relies on speed and predicting your opponents movements. The Hyuuga style relies on the byakugan. And I think a style that was more fluid would suit you better." Naruto said.

Sakura thought it over for a little while, "Well do you have one?" she asked.

"Umm, no, but I'm sure kakashi sensei does, he could probably even find you a teacher." he said, while truthfully he at least knew the basics of over 12 tiajutsu styles, she didn't need to know that.

At right around 8:30, kakashi walked up to training ground seven, but to his surprise he wasn't met with the loud screams of 'your late' from Sakura, all he was met with was the scowling face of Sasuke, and a sweaty Sakura, that looked like she had been training, and a sleeping Naruto.

He coughed to get there attention ,and they all looked his way, "So what do you guys want to do first today training, or missions?" he asked lazily.

* * *

><p>ok you may be wondering why i ended it there, the reason is because thats where i felt like ending it. tobi enters room, "He's lying, he was just tired of typing!" he said, but was soon fried by a bolt of lightning from my hand.<p>

now on to important things.

well there were important things here, but they have been resolved.

again thanks to all of my reviewers, and narjiro for still not missing a chapter. his review was especially helpful.

now on to other things, i have started a community, and am looking for staff, just pm me if your interested. well thats it, review and tell e what you think


	6. naruto reveals himself to the hokage

well here is the second chapter i post today, which is one of the reasons it is short, but if you add the two together, its the longest chapter yet! well now on to the story. i dont own naruto.

* * *

><p><em>At right around 8:30, kakashi walked up to training ground seven, but to his surprise he wasn't met with the loud screams of 'your late' from Sakura, all he was met with was the scowling face of Sasuke, and a sweaty Sakura, that looked like she had been training, and a sleeping Naruto.<em>

_He coughed to get there attention ,and they all looked his way, "So what do you guys want to do first today training, or missions?" he asked lazily._

"Mission." Sakura stated simply.

"Training!" Naruto said, enthusiastically.

"Hn." Sasuke, well grunted.

"Ok then, missions it is!" Kakashi said, then took off walking towards the Hokage tower. Team seven following.

When they got to the Hokage tower the secretary told the them to go ahead an go in. when they walked in the office, Sarutobi looked up, "Ah, Kakashi, what can I do for you and your team?" he asked nicely, either he was in a good mood, or he was just happy for the break from paperwork.

"Well, we were looking for a mission." Kakashi said lazily, never looking up from his book.

"Oh ok, well lets see. I have pulling weeds from a garden, walking the Inuzuka's dogs, helping harvest potatoes. Anything strike you?" he asked.

Naruto was laughing on the inside, it was about this time he would burst out, and at least get his team a better D-rank mission, but he decided he would keep quiet, as he was a clone.

"Hmm, well I think harvesting potatoes sounds good." Kakashi said half interestedly.

"Ok, well here you go. Dismissed" Sarutobi said, as he handed Kakashi there mission scroll. And Kakashi and his team filed out. Sarutobi was about to go back to paperwork when Naruto came back into the room. "Ahh Naruto, did you forget something?" he asked.

"No I didn't, but I need to talk to you about something." Naruto said in a serious voice.

"Oh ok, what do you need to talk to me about?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well before I tell you, you need to tell those two ANBU hiding in those two corners to leave, and the one hiding in the roof." Naruto said, and pointed to where they were.

Sarutobi was shocked, sure most jounin new about the two ANBU in the corners, they were supposed to draw your attention away from the one in the roof, no one had ever found that one. After getting over his shock he motioned with his hand, and the ANBU left, he then made a handsign, and privacy seals activated. "So what is so important that I needed to get rid of them?" Sarutobi asked interestedly.

"Well, frankly, I'm from the future." Naruto said.

Sarutobi nearly started laughing, but sensed the seriousness in Naruto's voice. "Oh, is that so, and I don't suppose you can prove it?" he asked, really hoping Naruto was kidding, it would save him a lot of head aches.

Naruto dropped his henge and showed his true self, "Well I think this is a start." he said.

Sarutobi watched Naruto release his henge, he was now convinced at least enough to listen. As staring at him was a blue eyed, blond haired ninja, he was about six foot tall, and had shoulder length blonde hair, he was wearing black ANBU style pants but with several more pockets on them, a long sleeve mesh shirt, an black t-shirt, and over that a black cloak with blood red flames licking the bottom and ends of the sleeves, he was the spitting image of the fourth. "Ok, so if you are form the future, how did you get here?" Sarutobi asked interestedly.

Naruto sat down in a chair, "Well I was about nineteen, and Madara Uchiha, I know what your going to say, and yes he is still alive, anyway, he came to capture me, and extract the Kyuubi out of me, and seal it into a statue, he was then planning on absorbing all of the 9 bijuu's powers by sealing them inside of himself, and using the power to bounce his Tsukuyomi off of the moon, enslaving the world." he said, as an interested and shocked Sarutobi listened.

"Well when he came for me, we fought, ironically in the valley of end, for at least two hours, well I thought I finally had him beat, when he used a version of the space time jutsu he uses to teleport himself with his sharingan, but what he used on me, was a forbidden version, which let you forcefully teleport your target anywhere, but it was forbidden as to use it, you needed kage level reserves, but even then you would probably be unconscious. So knowing he had to be awake to keep the destination fixed, he not only sent me 200 feet below Konoha, but also seven years in the past." Naruto said, and a shocked Hiruzen sat there listening intently.

"Well, after realizing what he was doing, I used the relatively simple counter jutsu, but I was already in this time, so I stopped myself from appearing in solid rock. And, as two of the same thing cant exist in the same time, me being stronger replaced my younger self." Naruto finished simply.

Sarutobi just sat there in shock for several minutes. After calming himself down, "Ok, so when did you arrive here?" he asked.

"A day before the graduation exams." Naruto replied.

"Ok, so it all seems plausible, but how can you prove it, after all, there has only been two people that could even have a chance of going toe to toe with Madara Uchiha, and those two would be the first, and fourth Hokage." he asked, not really completely believing Naruto's story.

"Hmm, you could pick a squad of your best ANBU and have me fight them?" Naruto replied after thinking it over for a little while.

Sarutobi thought over it for a few minutes, then came to a conclusion, "I actually have a better idea, I think, you and me can have a spar, that way I can judge your skill directly." hiruzen said.

Naruto thought it over for a minute, it really was the best plan of action, "Ok, but I think we should use the Hokage's personal training grounds, away from prying eyes." Naruto said.

Sarutobi was actually going yo suggest that himself, so he nodded, "When do you want to do this then?" he asked.

"Well really anytime is good for me, so your choice." Naruto said.

"Ok, I say in three days." Hiruzen said.

Naruto nodded, then stood up, "Well I better be on my way, later old man." Naruto said as he shun shined out.

Sarutobi just sat back down and sighed, he really was getting way to old for all this, he really needed to find a replacement, and soon.

Training ground seven

Team seven had just finished there mission and were about to start training. "Well, what do you want to to work on?" Kakashi asked, he hadn't really intended to teach them much, a few minutes earlier a talk with the Hokage had changed that.

Flashback

"dismissed." Sarutobi said, "Kakashi, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, though Kakashi new it was an order.

"Yes hokage sama, what did you need?" he asked half interestedly.

"Well, I want you to take training a team seriously, I don't want you to just slack off, if I find out you do, you will be demoted back to chuunin, and be taking d-rank missions for a year." Sarutobi said threateningly.

Kakashi just paled and nodded. "dismissed." Hiruzan said.

"hia." Kakashi said, then left and caught up with his team.

Hiruzen smiled, if Naruto had not told him about how Kakashi 'trained' his team, he wouldn't of ever known, now if what Naruto said was true, then he didn't need the training, but Sasuke and Sakura did.

End flashback.

"How about a fire jutsu." Naruto said.

"Well, I have no doubt that you and Sasuke could probably use a low level fire jutsu, Sakura's reserves arent big enough yet." Kakashi said.

"Ok, so why don't you teach us a fire jutsu and teach her something else?" Naruto asked, Kakashi was surpised, but thought it was a good idea, so he showed Naruto and Sasuke the hand signs for the 'firestyle fire wave' then went to go teach Sakura a genjutsu.

After about an hour and a half of training, Naruto and Sasuke had gotten the fire jutsu, although it was one Naruto already new, and Sakura had taken extremely well to genjutsu, he figured a chuunin would have a little trouble breaking it, she had also been able to dispel a low b-rank genjutsu he cast on her.

"Well that's all for today, ill see you guys tomorrow." Kakashi said as he shun shined out. They all said there good buys and went there separate ways.

The next three days went rather smoothly, Naruto and Sasuke had master the fire jutsu, to the point of only needing to do one handsign to use it, and Sakura and taken to genjutsu like a fish to water, Kakashi figured in a few months, he wouldn't be able to teach her any more in the way of genjutsu, and would have to pass her on to a genjutsu specialist for further training.

Team seven had just received there mission for the day, and had left the Hokage's office, then Sarutobi told his guards he would be gone for a while, and shun shined to the Hokage's special training grounds, and found a waiting Naruto there.

"Well, how do you want to do this?" he asked Naruto.

"Well, the way I see it, we can just have a anything goes spar, or we can break it down into separate, genjutsu, ninjutsu, tiajutsu, and fuinjutsu matches. It really doesn't matter to me.

Sarutobi thought about it for a second, "Ok, then this is how we will do it…"

well here is the end,

ok, and now on to business, sean 13 16, it is the same principal, but the one he was working on is much more powerful, sorry for the confusion. and narjiro, a not wuite finished version will probably appear in the upcoming fight. and that is a good idea, and probably would be quieter. again thanks for all your reviews, and a special thanks to narjiro.

well thats it, read and review, even if you only leave a blank review as i would get a kick out of it. (im not sure if you can leave a blank review, but it would be funny)


	7. naruto and sarutobi fight

this is the latest chapter of Naruto: rewind, i got some help from a great writer and they helped me find out some stuff that was wrong with my story and my writing style, so i think i wrote this chapter alot better, but you guys tell me what you think. well thats all for now, i dont own naruto.

* * *

><p>"Well, how do you want to do this?" he asked Naruto.<p>

"Well, the way I see it, we can just have a anything goes spar, or we can break it down into separate, genjutsu, ninjutsu, tiajutsu, and fuinjutsu matches. It really doesn't matter to me.

Sarutobi thought about it for a second, "Ok, then this is how we will do it, we will have an all out spar, anything allowed except killing blows." Sarutobi said as he went through a few handsigns, bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground, "summoning jutsu!"

in front of him appeared a six foot tall, brown haired ape, he was also wearing gold and black armbands. "So, who is this?" the monkey asked.

"This is a ninja I'm grading the skill of Enma." Sarutobi answered as he threw off his kage robes, revealing a set of tan, and black colored armor, specially made out of metal which made it near weightless, but was as strong as steel.

The monkey now known as Enma nodded, did a few handsigns, "Transform!" he said, and turned into a six foot tall, black adamantine staff with a gold stripe at each end.

Naruto did a hand sign and bluish green seal all over his body glowed for a second, before fading away. _"resistance seal release level_ 50" he thought.

He then sent chakra to a seal on his belt, and a sword appeared on his left side, it was normal katana shape, its handle was black with white silk wrapped around the handle, so just a little of the black underneath showed through. The hand guard was shaped like a dragons maw swallowing the blade, it was blood red, with yellow eyes that seemed to be almost glowing, its teeth were starch white, and looked as sharp as razor blades.

As they both got into there fighting stances the air was thick with tension, as if on an invisible cue, they both shot towards each other seemingly intent on killing each other, Hiruzen tried for a powerful thrust with his staff, but Naruto skillfully deflected the blow, then spun quickly around and tried for a downward slash, which was easily blocked by Sarutobi.

He then sent wind chakra into his blade, and swung it in a sideways slash at Sarutobi's chest, who leaned back to avoiding the blade. They then both jumped back a few feet and Sarutobi looked down and saw a long shallow cut appear on his chest, he looked shocked for a second, but then looked at Naruto's sword and saw a very thin, light blue tint along the edge.

"Gotta say, your pretty quick old man." Naruto said with a smile.

"And I must commend you on your sword skills, at least what iv seen of them." Sarutobi replied nicely, so nicely one would assume he wasn't in a very serious battle.

Naruto the charged again, and tried for a quick slash to the arm, but Sarutobi skillfully dodged it, swinging his staff at Naruto, who dodged to the side. When the staff hit the ground it made a crater a few feet wide. Naruto looked at where the staff had hit, _"Geeze, what is he trying to do, kill me?" he thought in mock hurt. He was then forced out of his thoughts as he barely blocked a downward strike from Sarutobi's staff from crushing his head._

_The force of the blow made a crater around Naruto's feet, Naruto pushed back hard and force Sarutobi to step back, Naruto the jumped back a few feet and threw his sword up into the ait, then flashed threw handsigns at speeds Sarutobi was having trouble following, after finishing the hand signs, "wind style wind armor!" he said as a very thin coat of wind formed around his body._

_Naruto's sword then came back down and he caught it skillfully, then charged towards Sarutobi at a extremely fast speed, with not much effort, do to the fact that the wind armor gave him little to no resistance._

_After reaching a surprised Sarutobi, he swung his sword in a downward diagonal slash, which Sarutobi barely blocked. Naruto knew he wouldn't hit Sarutobi with that attack, so he released his sword with one hand, and spun, sending Sarutobi flying away with a backhand to the stomach._

_Sarutobi landed on his side, and coughed up a little blood, but got back to his feet. It was then he looked down feeling a liquid on his stomach, and saw he had a few small scratches on it. He realized it must have been the wind armor Naruto was wearing._

_He was mildly shocked, but not too much. Deciding Naruto's tiajutsu was definitely up to par, he stabbed Enma into the ground. Naruto seeing what he was doing sheathed his sword with all the skill of a samurai._

_Sarutobi then flashed threw a few handsigns, "Fire style great fire dragon!" he said and launched a huge dragon made of fire at Naruto. Naruto thinking fast went through handsigns "water style, great water wall!" and created a water wall that was 30 foot tall, 20 foot wide and 5 foot thick. The dragon crashed into the wall of water, instantly creating an explosion of steam out wards._

_Naruto looked carefully around in the steam for the next attack. He wasnt disappointed as he saw a glow in the fog, then a fire ball came towards him, which he barely dodged, singing his cloak. But he didn't have time to worry about that as another ten medium size fireballs came towards him. He managed to dodge most of them, but received minor burns on his arm when a fireball grazed it. But thanks to Kyuubi it was quickly healing._

_Naruto having enough of the steam went threw a few handsigns, "Water style water bullet jutsu!" he said, and condensed all the steam into water bullets around six foot in diameter. Then launched them at Sarutobi. Sarutobi deftly dodged most of them, one made contact, and sent him flying into a tree._

_Naruto then went through several handsigns, "Ninja art eternal chasm of fears!" he said. Sarutobi was suddenly bound to the tree he had crashed into, and in front of him was his long dead wife, he smiled at seeing her beautiful face again, but then snapped out of it and realized it must be a genjutsu, so he quickly sent a surge of chakra through his chakra network, nothing happened, so he bit his lip, still nothing happened._

_So he reach over with his thumb and broke his pinky finger, he grunted in pain, but the genjutsu dispelled, and just in time as he saw Naruto running towards him with a kunai, he ducked under the strike to his face, then thinking quickly grabbed Naruto's arm, twisted it sharply backwards, and threw him into the air._

_While Naruto was suspended in the air, he quickly flashed through hand signs and, "Lightning style Kami's rain!" he said and several bolts of light blue lightning shot from the sky and hit Naruto. Who jolted when they hit, then he started to fall to the ground lifelessly. _

_Sarutobi realized something wasn't right, sure that technique was powerful, but it shouldn't do that much damage to a ninja of Naruto's caliber. He then looked around the battlefield, it looked like it did when they first started, not water soaking the ground, no scorch marks on the surrounding trees, so craters from the various impacts. He realized the only explanation was that he was still in a genjutsu, so he made the 'ram' sign and sent a large burst of chakra through his system. _

_He then saw his world slowly fade away in a swirl of colors. He then saw the real world, he was leaning against the tree he had been knocked into, and everything looked right. It was then he noticed a quickly approaching Naruto heading his way. He quickly rolled out of the way of a downward strike from Naruto's sword. Which left spider marks where it hit the ground._

_Sarutobi knew he needed to get to his staff, but it was at least a hundred feet away, he knew he couldn't beat Naruto in a race there, so he jumped up, and threw a few shuriken at Naruto went threw some handsigns and said, "Shuriken shadow clone jutsu!" and the five shuriken turned into 50. He then took off running as fst as he could towards his staff._

_Naruto either dodged or avoided most of the shuriken, but received a few cuts. He then saw where Sarutobi was headed but was to late to intercept him. When Sarutobi reach his staff he picked it up and twirled it expertly around a few times. _

_The both stood there and looked at each other, the were both breathing hard, although Sarutobi was breathing a little heavier. "I'm impressed Naruto, a double layer genjutsu, Kurenai would be proud." he said, and one could here the satisfaction in his voice that Naruto had become so strong._

"_Thanks old man, and you haven't let your skills slip much in your age." Naruto said, glad he could make one of his biggest role models proud of him._

"_Well I suppose we should finish this." Sarutobi said as he readied his weapon. Naruto nodded and drew his sword. Naruto then charged forward, Sarutobi raised his staff to block, but to his surprise Naruto just went passed him. After passing Sarutobi, Naruto turned around and did it again. Sarutobi was bewildered at what Naruto was doing._

_Naruto the turned and went tin front of him, but had to block a powerful strike from Enma. He then turned and swiftly went behind Sarutobi, and ducked under a swing from Sarutobi._

_Naruto then stopped several feet away and made a handsign, Sarutobi wondered what he was doing until he felt the slight chakra surge around him, he looked down and saw what looked like an immobilization seal around him, seeing what Naruto was doing, jumped away as quickly as possible, and just narrowly avoided being trapped there._

_He looked at Naruto in shock, he was completely surprised Naruto could draw suck a complex seal with his foot every time he passed by him, especially at such high speeds, and when he was being attacked, but he suspected that the reason he was able to escape was the seals weren't completely in line with other, and therefore took a few seconds to activate. Naruto cursed himself, he thought he had him. _

_The both stared each other down, the air was thick with tension. Sarutobi looked into Naruto's eyes and saw the eye's of a battle hardened ninja who had seen death and destruction far more then he had experienced during the second or third great shinobi wars, he saw a man who had killed countless people. But he also saw was someone who would do whatever is necessary to protect those he cared about, even if it meant giving up his own life. He saw someone that the will of fire burned brightly in him. And would protect the village no matter what._

_Naruto, was not to much worse for the wear, he had a few cuts and bruises, but they were healing thanks to Kyuubi, his clothes were torn in some places, and burnt in a few others. Sarutobi on the other hand looked worse then Naruto, he had a few small cuts, and also a fairly deep gash in his side, he was tired, and had lost about half his chakra. He knew he needed to end this soon, he was about to do a jutsu, until he saw Naruto flash through handsigns, "Firestyle god of fire!" he said as a ring of white flames formed around him._

_Sarutobi gasped, this jutsu was one of the prize techniques of the Uchiha clan. But he didn't even have time to wonder how Naruto learned it, as the flames rapidly expanded towards him, he had no where to run to, so he dropped his staff, and huridly went through handsigns. "Ninja art demon gate shield!" he said, and slammed his hands on the ground. Then a gate rose up out of the ground, it was about 50 foot tall and 30 foot wide, the doors were jet black with images of monstrous demons and other atrocious creatures stamped into them. The arch the doors were hung on, was blood red color with streaks of black in it._

_The gate raised just in time, as the flames hit it, and created a crushing wind that nearly knocked Sarutobi over. After the attack was over Sarutobi lowered the shield. And looked around at what was left of the training field, there was no grass left on the ground, and where the forest used to be, there was only ashes and the occasional tree burning what was left of it. The ground was covered in scorch marks, and there was no water left on the ground, or in the small pond that used to be there._

well that the chapter, better then the last one, worse? let me know. i also want to say thanks to all my reviewers, special thanks goes to narjir..no wait he didn't review this chapter T-T. but anyway thanks to. darksacredjewelxox. well now that im done talking.

* * *

><p>well thats it, oh and by the way i re-wrote the first chapter if you want to read the new version i personally think its better, but tell me what you all think. well now im definatly through review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	8. the shiro akuma joins ANBU

well before you start reading, know that it is short, but it was either this short chapter, or no chapter at all, take your pick. thats all i have to say, i dont own naruto.

* * *

><p><em>The gate raised just in time, as the flames hit it, and created a crushing wind that nearly knocked Sarutobi over. After the attack was over Sarutobi lowered the shield. And looked around at what was left of the training field, there was no grass left on the ground, and where the forest used to be, there was only ashes and the occasional tree burning what was left of it. The ground was covered in scorch marks, and there was no water left on the ground, or in the small pond that used to be there.<em>

Naruto smirked at the damage, that always was one of his favorite attacks. Sarutobi paled on the other hand, if Naruto could do an S-rank jutsu like that and not even be winded. _"oh kami, what have I gotten myself into?" _he thought worriedly.

After marveling at his handy work Naruto looked back at Sarutobi, then dashed forwards at a speed only a kage could follow, he tried for a crushing downward strike with his katana, but Sarutobi blocked it, although just barely. He then jumped up and did a flip over where the sandaime was standing when he landed he spun and went for a leg sweep.

Sarutobi barely managed to jump up and out of the way of the leg sweep, but he was now open for attack. Something both he and Naruto recognized, Sarutobi, in an attempt to return to the ground, stabbed his staff into the ground and pulled himself towards it, but it was to late as Naruto hit him with a powerful flying kick which sent him flying over 15 feet.

When Naruto landed he watched as Sarutobi got back up, _"I don't know how much more of this I can take. But so far he's only proven he is a strong ninja, but not that he is Naruto." _Sarutobi thought as he tried to think of a way it could be Naruto.

"_well its rime to end this, and prove that I'm Naruto." _Naruto thought as he slowly pulled out a kunai. But this kunai wasn't an ordinary one, it was tri-pronged, and had a seal drawn on the handle in black ink. He smirked as he threw the kunai, flashed threw a few handsigns, "Shuriken shadow clone jutsu!" he said, as one kunai turned into ten.

Sarutobi saw the kunai coming, then saw them multiply, so he blocked the one that came at him, but all the rest just landed harmlessly around him. He looked at Naruto and saw him smirking, he was confused but then he slowly looked down at the kunai, expecting to find explosive notes, gas tags, smoke screen tags, or something else of that nature. But what he saw was tri-pronged kunai, with the hirashin seal drawn on them. Now he might not have know the seals like Minato or Jiraiya, but he had spent enough time around Minato to recognize it.

He was about to jump away, but it was to late, Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and appeared at the kunai behind Sarutobi, then quickly brought his sword up to his neck. Sarutobi froze in place. "Well, Naruto I'm convinced, and I'm impressed." Sarutobi said with a smile as Naruto lowered his sword, sheathing it with expert skill.

Enma transformed out of his staff mode, and back into a money and looked at the 2 with a grin, "That was some fight kid, I think you might even be better then your dear old dad." Enma said in a tone of remembrance.

"Thanks Enma, it means a lot, though I'm still not sure I'm as good as dad was." Naruto said humbly.

"Ah, strong and humble, that's good. Well I must be going, I need to take a long hot bath after that fight." said Enma as he puffed out of existence, and back to the summoning realm.

"Well Naruto I believe we should head back to the Hokage tow.." Sarutobi said, but then bent over and grunted in pain. Naruto jumped to help but he held up his hand, "I'm fine Naruto, just a little sore after that fight." Sarutobi said assuringly.

"Well you may be ok, but at least let me help a little, I may not be as good as Tsunade, but I know enough about medical jutsu to help." Naruto said, trying to get the old man to let him help him. Sarutobi nodded.

Naruto smiled, he then did a few handsigns and a rock platform rose out of the ground and Naruto motioned for him to lay down. Sarutobi did as requested and laid down.

Naruto's hands glowed a greenish blue color, that was the trademark of medical jutsu. He ran his hands over Sarutobi's chest and stomach, finding and repairing all the damage he could.

"Well its better then it was before I started, but it will probably be sore for a few days." Naruto said as he backed up.

Sarutobi nodded, "Thank you Naruto, it feels much better." he said thankfully, "So, now that I know your story is true, what are we going to do?" he asked, not exactly sure what was to be done now.

"I'm open for suggestions." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sarutobi sighed, "Well theres the obvious option of telling everyone, but really that's out of the question as the council will think the Kyuubi has taken over. There's option two, in which we can make it look like Naruto disappeared, and you're a new ninja-for-hire in the village. But that poses problems as ninja-for-hire cant go on any mission higher then A-rank, due the security threat to that poses to the village. So option three is that you go on living your life as Naruto, and I can put in a spevial division of ANBU, called ANBU Black Ops, although that is what anyone outside of ANBU thinks that's what the organization is called, there are actually two division…"Sarutobi said, but was stopped what Naruto raised his hand.

"I know that there are two divisions in the ANBU marine corps, the regular ANBU, and the much greater skilled black ops division. Which handles most high S-rank, and all of the SS-rank missions, that is those that the Hokage doesn't take himself." Naruto finished.

"Ah, then I see your already familiar with the organization." Sarutobi said, and received a nod in return. "Ok, well then I could put you in the black ops division, and, as you probably know, those in that division report directly to the Hokage, so I could keep your identity a secret, and if that spar we just had is any comparison, you could take S-rank, and possibly low SS-rank missions on your own, therefore, you will only need to work with a squad rarely, if ever," Sarutobi said as he finished explaining his plan to Naruto.

"Hmm, that really does seem like the only course of action." Naruto said as he thought about it. "Well, sign me up old man!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Alright Naruto, but it will take about a week to have your uniform made, and I need to know what mask you want, and I will see if it is available." Sarutobi said, in a very business like manner.

"Oh, that's not necessary, I already have an ANBU uniform and mask." Naruto replied.

"Oh, ok then, well it will take me a few days to get all the paperwork in order, so come by my office in three days at about noon." Sarutobi said, Naruto just nodded. "Well, you probably need to get to your paper work, and I need to go train, so see ya." Naruto said as he tossed a wave a Sarutobi before disappearing in a swirl of blue fire.

"_just like his dad, always with the flashy exit." _Sarutobi thought with a reminiscent smile. But it soon turned to a frown when he realized he had to back to his paperwork. So with a sigh he shun shined back to his office and resumed his paper work.

* * *

><p>first off thanks to all my reviewers, and a special thanks to narjiro, who is back. and he said he was looking forward to the next chapter, but i dont think he knew this is that was going to happen in it. also pi3, i thought the fight went well to. also im amazed, my goal for chapter ten was 50 reviews, and right now i have 72, thanks to everyone that made that possible.<p>

ok so the poll for pairing is closed, i deleted it from this and earlier chapters, but it will be in the next ones, so just ignore it, i will probabaly delete it from them if i have time.


	9. naruto meets anko an pulls a prank

well here is the newest chapter, though it doesnt have much action.

i dont own naruto.

* * *

><p>"just like his dad, always with the flashy exit." <em>Sarutobi thought with a reminiscent smile. But it soon turned to a frown when he realized he had to back to his paperwork. So with a sigh he shun shined back to his office and resumed his paper work.<em>

Naruto landed in a tree and saw his clone, Sasuke and Sakura harvesting potatoes, he smirked, he always hated that job, but not more then Sasuke Sakura did, Sasuke because it was below an Uchiha to do such menial work, and Sakura because she hated getting dirty, but the both seemed to take it rather well this time, at least as well as you could expect when you tell three kids to harvest potatoes. After observing them for a few minutes, I jumped a few rooftops away, then shun shined to training ground 44.

When he arrived he immediately dropped his henge, and made a few hundred clones to start working on chakra control, and a couple hundred chakra clones to work on physical exercise. He then decided instead of physical exercise he would work on a new jutsu that was in the final stages of development.

So he went and found a place that was away from the noise of his clones training and did a few handsigns, "Wind style wind armor." he said quietly. Then wind started to spin around his arms and legs, then moved to his torso, and eventually covered his whole body. After he got it under control it was near invisible, at least compared to other armor jutsu, one could still tell it was there, and that was the main thing he was currently working on, to make it completely invisible.

But this armor did much more then just help absorb damage, it reduced his resistance to zero, made his tiajutsu slightly stronger, and made him more maneuverable. Before he had started working on making it invisible, it had greatly increased his tiajutsu, but in order to make it invisible he ad to reduce the power behind it, but he thought it was a fair trade off.

He then sat down in a lotus position and concentrated on his chakra, making into a fine, sharp edge, then circulating it around his body, first he tried slow, but it didn't improve much, so then he tried making it move fast, and when he looked at his hand, _"Hmm, I never would of guessed making it move faster would have made it less visible." _he thought it a little bit of shock.

He was about to continue but sensed a presence watching his from the thick foliage that surrounded the clearing he was in. he slowly scanned the bushes in front of him ,and quickly discovered that who or what ever it was, was behind him, he also felt that it just radiated power, not necessarily large chakra reserves, there was only about chuunin level reserves, but it just an sense of power around it.

He slowly stood up, and turned around, looking cautiously into the dense foliage, then he sensed movement, it was moving away from him, but not a retreating manner, but in more of a way that it wanted to lure him towards it. Naruto not being one to back down from a challenge, slowly made his way forward, staying alert for any other enemies that might be waiting to ambush him, but found none.

After getting through the incredibly dense underbrush, he came out into the forest, and saw who, or in this case what, had been watching him. About 20 yards in front of him was a tiger, but this was no ordinary tiger, no this tiger was six foot tall at the shoulder, and over ten feet long, he had dark red eyes, and a long scar running from his left shoulder across his chest at a diagonal. Although it didn't look fresh, it looked like it was made at least ten years ago, which means this tiger is not only big, strong, fast, and deadly, but its also probably had much battle experience.

Naruto took his eyes off the tiger for a few seconds and spotted another, smaller tiger about 100 yards away. But Naruto noticed that as soon as the other tiger saw the one in front of him, he turned around and walked ran away. Most likely indicating that the tiger in front of him was the leader of the pack. _"Great, I would get into a fight with one of the more deadly things living in this forest, and the leader no less." _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto s watched as the tiger prepared to attack, but just as it was about to attack, hit looked like it saw a ghost, it wimpered a few times then turned around an ran away as fast as its legs would carry him. Naruto didn't know what could scare the liger off like that, but whatever it was, it was behind him from the direction the tiger looked.

Naruto did indeed sense something behind him, but it was small, in fact it felt like it was smaller then him, if only slightly. So he slowly turned around and was met face to face with, "Hey are you ok, that tiger almost ate you for lunch, good thing he's scared of me." said a grinning lady that stood in front of him.

She has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She is wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also had a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

Naruto immediately recognized her as, _"Anko, I forgot how much she was in these woods." _"Yea, thanks for saving me." Naruto said thankfully, although he as sure he would have been fine. "Sure buddy no problem, though what are you doing in these woods? Only ninja are allowed in here." Anko said casually.

Naruto had to think of something quickly, he couldn't show her his ninja license, it showed he was still a genin. "Oh is it? I didn't know, sorry, ill be on my way." Naruto said as he went to leave. "Wait a minute, if your not a ninja, how did you get in here, all the gates have chakra locks on them?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, I climbed the fence." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"So you climbed a fence that went into an area that had locked gates, and danger signs posted everywhere, without any protection?" Anko asked.

"Umm, yea?" Naruto said as he nodded. Anko just sweat dropped.

"Ok then, well have a nice day." she said happily.

"I will, you to." Naruto said as he went back towards the fence, and climbed over it. The reason he didn't shun shin is because she would of detected the chakra surge, as for why he didn't jump over the fence, she was following him, _"Probably to make sure I was telling the truth." _Naruto thought logically.

Anko was hiding in a tree not to far away from the fence, she had followed him and had not seen him do anything that a normal civilian would do, he even jumped at a few noises. After watching him climb over the gate she decided to go to her favorite dango stand, _"I guess he was telling the truth he wasn't a ninja. I wonder if he's single?" _Anko thought as she ordered a large order of dango.

Naruto was actually thankful that she followed him, it gave him time to dispel all of his clones so she wouldn't find them. After turning his henge back on, he went into the town, _"Hmm, where to now, I need to find a new training ground where I'm sure no one will find me, but I can talk to the old man about that. I could use something to eat though." _he said and started to turn towards ichiraku's but then turned into another restaurant.

He walked up to the waiter to be seated, "How many?" he asked without looking up.

"Just one." Naruto said.

The waiter thought the voice sounded a little young, but it didn't really matter, so he turned around and grabbed a menu and turned back to Naruto, "This wa…" the man started, then noticed who it was, he then turned around put the menu down and said, in a nice way as there were other customers around, "I'm sorry, but we're full." he said, then went to check on the tables.

Naruto sighed as he walked out of the building, he forgot there was only a few restaurants that would let him eat there when he was younger. So he turned into an ally and henged into a man with brown hair, and looked to be about 21, he was wearing normal civilian clothes. He then went to walk into the restaurant again, but turned and decided to go somewhere else.

After walking around for a little while he came across another restaurant that sounded good, so he turned and went in. He saw that you seated yourself at this restaurant, so he went and found a table. Soon the waitress walked up, she had blond hair that was tied into a high ponytail and hung down to her mid back, she had beautiful green eyes, and was around 5-8. She was wearing the uniform for the restaurant, it consisted of a dark red skirt that stopped just above the knee, and a white button up shirt, with a red vest over it, the same color as the skirt.

She laid down a menu, "Do you now what you want to drink yet?" she asked in a kind voice.

"umm, water's fine." Naruto said with a smile.

"Ok, I'll be right back with it." said the waitress as she turned and walked away to get his drink. When she came back she set the water down on the table.

"Thank you." Naruto said kindly.

"Do you need know what you want, or do you need more time?" she asked.

"Yes I do, I would like the steamed fish, with a side of greens please." Naruto said as he handed her the menu.

She finished writing what he ordered down, "Ok, it will be a few minutes until it is ready." the girl said as she took the menu, then turned to go to the kitchen to give the cook the order.

"_Hmm, I wonder I should do after I eat?" _he asked himself. After a few minutes he still couldn't decide. Then his waitress walked up with a tray.

She sat down his plate, it looked delicious. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked with a smile.

Naruto thought about it for a second, "No thank you, I think this is it." he replied. The girl nodded then turned to go attend to the other tables.

After Naruto finished his meal, he asked for the bill. "Thanks you, it was delicious." he said as she handed him the bill.

"Thank you, ill pass it on the chef." she said.

Naruto looked at the bill, it was about 20 ryu, that was a good price considering the size of the meal, and how good it was, so he pulled out 20 and handed it to the waitress. After she left he put another five on the table for the excellent service, then proceeded out the door.

He then decided what he was going to do, and got a nefarious smirk. After a little while if going to various shops to get what would be needed he was ready. Using his ninja skills he snick into the restaurant that had kicked him out, and released about a dozen rats I the kitchen, he saw his target, the man that had kicked him out. He slowly snuck up on him, and dumped a very fine powder on him, _"Itching powder, got to love it." he thought. After that, he also sprayed a small amount of something on his back, it was extremely concentrated female dog urine, and if he remembered, the Inuzuka's walked there dogs right past this restaurant._

_Then henged into a civilian, he then waited for a moment, watching the waiter try to stop the itching. Then deciding he had enough, he pulled out a small rat from his pouch and set it on the ground, "Rat! Theres a rat!" he screamed, an pointed, everyone looked towards him and saw it, then they saw several others running about. It was soon mass chaos as everyone scrambled for the door. Including the waiter._

_Naruto then shun shined to the roof of the building across from the restaurant, and watched, then right on cue, the Inuzuka's came by walking their dogs. When they got around 20 yards from the waiter, all of the male dogs took off after them, despite the orders of there owners to stop. _

_The man soon noticed the mass of dogs running towards him, and took off running. A few minute later screams could be heard across the village, 'No, stop, please stop!' _

_Naruto was on his back laughing his head off. "Wow, I didn't realize how much I missed pranking!" he said as he got his laughter under control._

_After he was finally able to stop laughing, he decided to go talk to the old man about a more secure training ground._

_Deciding it would be weird if the Hokage talked to a genin, in private, twice so soon to each other, e came up with another plan._

_Sarutobi was doing his paper work, when he came across a piece of paper stuck to the back of another document, on it he saw was a request from Naruto for a secret training ground, it went through how he had been discovered by Anko in the forest of death, it also made the suggestion that he could just use the hokage training ground._

_After reading it over, then thinking about it, Sarutobi decided it could hurt, so he replied yes, but the couldn't figure out how to get it back to Naruto, after trying to figure it for a few minute, I shrugged his shoulders and put it back on the back of the document he found it on, he figured if Naruto could get it onto an official document, he could get it off._

_After another 30 minutes or so, he looked out the window and saw Naruto on a building Naruto gave him a thumbs up, the jumped back down to street level, and disappeared into the crowd. Sarutobi just assumed he somehow got his reply. He smiled at how resourceful Naruto could be. But the smile turned to a frown as his secretary brought in more paper work._

_After getting the ok from the old man, Naruto headed towards the hokage's training grounds, he then made a 500 shadow clones, and 200 chakra clones, and had them get to work. He then started his own workout, and decided it was time to up his resistance seals another level, but he was at level 100, so he did a few handsigns and said, "Resistance seal level increase, master level two, sub level 1." then seals glowed on his body and he was now at the equivalent of level 101._

_After training till dark he went back to his apartment. After taking a short shower, and having a meal, he laid down, and went into peaceful sleep._

* * *

><p>well thats it, more of a filler chapter really. i want to thank all my reviewers, and a special thanks goes to narjiro, and rixxell stryfe.<p>

here are the votes

anko: 24 and 2 against her. (i thought it was kinda strange, but ok?)

tenten: 4

fem haku: 10

temari: 7

kurinai: 22

hinata: 5

hana: 8

yugao: 7

samui: 7 (will be OOC)

ino: 2

tsume: 3

konan: 5

yugito: 4 ooc

mei: 6 ooc

fem kyuubi: 5

fuu: 1 occ

Kurotsuchi: 1 ooc

shizune: 1

sakura: 0 against: 1

harem: 12

against it: 5

against a pairing: 1

also, if you have any other suggestions, fell free to tell me and i will ad them to the list.

also to inarealpickle, as i tried to explain, (although i clearly didnt do right) naruto henge isnt really a henge, i just said that because its easier to type the shape shift every time, although i did explain that in the earl chapter when i started saying henge instead of shape shift. and you are right, if someone with the sharingan or byakugan olooked at a henge they would see right through it. but naruto's isnt really a henge, its his own jutsu, and a byakugan would only see a slightly more chakra flow, but without a baseline to compare it with, they couldnt tell, and a sharingan, would not see anthing different other then mabey a small silm of chakra on his skin, but that could be explained as he was channling chakra to his skin. sorry for the confusion, but thats what i meant. and your right, his chakra signature didnt change, but with enough control, or even a jutsu he knows, he could alter it, ther ecould be lots of reasons that his chakra signature could be different. also for why he bought clothes for his henge...that was a brain fart.

narjiro, i havnt really decided how im going to do the wave arc yet, but i think im going to have all of team seven go, but mabey not.

deathmvp, i didnt want it to be, just one hit from naruto and he won either.

also there is a link on my profile to go to a forum so that you can discuss this fic and others that are in my community. i would love to see your ideas about how the story could go, techniques, or really anything there.

well this is the longest chapter i have written so far, even though not much happened in the way of the story line i hope you all enjoy it._  
><em>


	10. team seven leaves for their first Crank

well here is the newest chapter of naruto: rewind. im really happy that everyone like this story, i would also like to think all of my reviewers, as i am now at over 100 reviews!

i dont own naruto

* * *

><p><em>After getting the ok from the old man, Naruto headed towards the hokage's training grounds, he then made a 500 shadow clones, and 200 chakra clones, and had them get to work. He then started his own workout, and decided it was time to up his resistance seals another level, but he was at level 100, so he did a few handsigns and said, "Resistance seal level increase, master level two, sub level 1." then seals glowed on his body and he was now at the equivalent of level 101.<em>

_After training till dark he went back to his apartment. After taking a short shower, and having a meal, he laid down, and went into peaceful sleep._

Naruto woke up at about 7, he sat up and stretched after the good nights sleep, he then got up and got dress, then made a chakra clone and had it teleport to the Hokage's training grounds and make as many clones as it could, only about 350 in all, but it was better then nothing.

After eating breakfast he looked at the clock, it was 15 to eight. So he collected all the dirty dishes and washed them. As that only took a few minutes, he took off walking towards training ground seven, as opposed to shun shin.

When he arrived he saw Sakura already there training, and Sasuke sitting under a tree brooding. "Hey Sasuke, Sakura." he said as he walked into the training grounds.

"Oh, hey Naruto." Sakura said as she stopped practicing her tiajutsu and walked towards him and Sasuke.

"Hn." was Sasuke's reply.

"Gee, whats his problem today? He usually at lest says 'hey'?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"I dont know, he's been like that all morning, mabey he's just didn't get a good nights sleep?" Sakura said, trying to come up with any excuse why Sasuke could be acting like that.

"Hmm, hey Sakura, I have an idea." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sakura wasn't sure she was going to like it but she leaned closer, "What is it?" she asked.

Naruto then leaned over and whispered into her ear. "So, what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"I think it could work." Sakura said with a smirk. They then put there plan into action.

"Hey Sakura, mabey Sasuke's upset because he realized he couldn't beat me." Naruto said with a broad smile.

"Hmm, that could be it." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"I bet he couldn't even beat you now that you started training." Naruto said in a serious manor.

"You know, your probably right, I could kick his butt!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

Sasuke was fuming, _"First he thinks I cant beat him, then he think's I cant beat Sakura? Who does he think I am? I'm an Uchiha!" _sasuke thought angrily as he stood up. "Hey, dobe you think you can beat me? Then how about a spar?" Sasuke asked confidently.

"Hmm, I think that's a good idea." Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke smirked back and they both walked out to the middle of the clearing.

As they both got into fighting stances, Sakura walked up, "Ok, anything is allowed except killing blows. Understand?" she asked, receiving nods in return. "Then, begin!" she said then jumped back to a safe distance.

As soon as they heard begin, they both charged forwards, Naruto sucked under a sound house kick, dodged a few punches, then tried to his Sasuke with a punch to the face, but he dodged to the side. Then he tried to hit Sasuke with a quick leg sweep, but Sasuke jumped over it, Naruto smirked, Sasuke realized what happened, but it was to late to dodge the kick that was about to connect with his side.

Naruto smirked, he got him, then his foot connected….with a log? _"substitution!" _thought, then looked around and spotted Sasuke crouched on a tree branch. "Hm, not bad dobe." Sasuke said smirking.

"Your not so bad your self Uchiha." Naruto said as he returned the smirk.

Sasuke went through handsigns which Naruto recognized, "Fire style grand fireball jutsu!" he said then launched a large fireball at Naruto at great speeds. It seared the ground as it approached Naruto. Sasuke smirked when it connected, then it dawned on him, he just incinerated a Konoha ninja!

Sasuke jumped down and ran towards the where thee fireball had hit, but was suddenly kicked in the chin, sending his airborne, courtesy of Naruto.

Sasuke righted himself in the air and looked at Naruto in shock, "You made me think I killed you!" he said in anger.

"You know what they say, deception is the ninja's best friend." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke growled, but then smirked, Naruto was right, he should of caught that, after all Sakura could of dodged that fireball, its not really like Naruto couldn't have.

It was then it hit Sasuke, everything they said about him being weak, was to get him in a better mood, by sparing with Naruto. It was a little crazy, but it worked. _"So they went through all that trouble just cause I was in a bad mood?" _Sasuke couldn't understand it, would he of done the same for them? Probably not, he would of just sat there.

Sasuke smiled, not a smirk, or a fake smile, but a real genuine smile, "Well done, I cant believe that was all just to put me in a better mood, Sasuke said as he walked towards Naruto. When he got there he held out his had, "Thanks Naruto.

Naruto smiled, but he new Sasuke was up to something, but none the less, he took Sasuke's hand, "Sure, anytime." but as soon as the words left his mouth, he found himself being flipped over Sasuke's shoulder and slammed into the ground. "I guess we should of ended the spar first." Naruto said as he started to get up, taking Sasuke's hand for help.

"Spar over?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Spar over." Sasuke confirmed. Just as they were about to go sit down, Kakashi appeared in his usual puff of smoke, "Sorry I'm late, but I got…" Kakashi started with his usual excuse, but never finished as he looked around at the training grounds, there were scorch marks on the ground, a broken log, and a crater in the ground that looked like a fireball hit. He turned his head back to his team "Do I even want to know?" he asked,

"No, you don't." they all replied.

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders, "Ok then, lets go get a mission." he said, then took off lazily in the direction of the Hokage tower. Team seven on his heals. When they arrived the secretary saw them, "The Hokage is in a meeting at the moment, but should be done in a few minutes, if you would have a seat." she said as she motioned towards the chairs in the waiting area. Team seven sat down and waited patiently. After a few minutes a jounin squad came out of the office, and team seven entered.

The Hokage looked when the door opened, "Ah Kakashi, what can I do for you and your team?" he asked kindly.

"_Hmm, he seems to be in a good mood today." _Naruto thought absentmindedly.

"Well Hokage sama, we're here for a mission." Kakashi stated his eyes never leaving his book.

"_that book is really getting on my nerves." _was Naruto's thoughts who new what was in the book.

"_I wonder what is in that book that sensei is so interested in?" _were the thoughts of Sakura, and Sasuke's were along the same line as Sakura's.

"Hmm, a mission, lets see, I have helping tend a garden, give a few dogs baths, oh or there's catching tora the cats escaped…..again." the Hokage listed off the missions that were laid in front of him.

Naruto almost wanted to take the capture tora mission just so he could kill that cat….almost. "Hey old man…" Naruto received glares from Sakura and Iruka for the lack of respect, but he ignored them, "…I think we can handle a higher rank mission, at least a low C-rank, please?" Naruto asked while doing the puppy eyes jutsu.

"Naruto, the reason you are given low rank missions is because you need to build your team work, without that any higher rank missions would be a disaster." Iruka lectured in his 'teacher' voice.

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi, "What do you think Kakashi?" he asked.

"Well, I think we could handle a low C-rank mission." Kakashi said lazily.

"Well ok, I have the perfect mission for you, its intel gathering in stone country, we have reason to believe that there is a group of nuke nin hiding out in a small village there, all the details are in your mission scroll." Sarutobi said as he handed Kakashi a scroll. "you leave tomorrow morning, and have two weeks to complete the mission." Sarutobi said. He then smiled in amusement as Naruto was nearly jumping for joy, Sasuke was smiling, welcoming the challenge, even Sakura was happy. "dismissed." Sarutobi said as he went back to his paperwork.

"ok, meet at the gate at 7 tomorrow." Kakashi told them, before walking away. After team seven said there goodbye's, they went to pack there supplies.

Sasuke arrived at the Uchiha compound, and walked into the storage room where he kept all his equipment, he grabbed his backpack and looked around, he got an extra box of shuriken and kunai, he grabbed some explosive notes, and a spare change of clothes, some ninja wire, and a few other odds and ends. After topping off his shuriken and kunai pouches, he set his backpack by the door and went to get something to eat.

Sakura arrived at her house and went to her room to pack for the mission, at first she grabbed shampoo, a hair brush, makeup, and other things that she didn't mean, but then after looking at her bag, she realized she packed for a vacation not a mission. So she emptied everything out. Then after thinking about it for a little bit, she put in a box of shuriken and kunai, a change of clothes and a few other things. She then walked downstairs put her bag next to the door, and sat down at the table to eat lunch.

After finishing lunch, she went outside to start training.

Naruto arrived at his apartment via shun shin, he walked over to his closet, and opened it, he reached back though the clothes and touched the wall, he then channeled some chakra into the wall and out popped a scroll, he looked at it and it said, _'Mission scroll, C-rank.' _Naruto always kept mission scrolls on hand in case he was called on an emergency mission, after sealing the scroll into a containment seal on the inside of one of his pockets on his pants he went to go eat some lunch, but after thinking about it for a little, while, he decided that he should pack a backpack so no one would get suspicious of him not having any equipment, or that he new sealing.

So he packed a backpack with shuriken, kunai, ninja wire, explosive notes, and a change of clothes. After finishing that, he went into the kitchen and started to cook something to eat for lunch.

Hokage's office

Anko walked into the Hokage's office looking slightly troubled, "ah, Anko, what has you troubled?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well, I wanted to report something." Anko said.

Sarutobi was listening, Anko only reported things when they bothered her, "Ok, what is it?"

"Well, I was in the forest of death yesterday and I came across a civilian in there, when I found him he was face to face with a tiger, but didn't look the least bit scared, after I told him that the forest was dangerous and that it was for ninja only he thanked me for saving him and left, but a cant help but think he was hiding something." Anko explained.

"Hmm, that could be a problem, we don't need a civilian someplace that dangerous, what did he look like?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, he was about 6-1 or 6-2, blond hair down to his shoulders, and deep blue eyes." Anko finished explaining.

After already reading about this when Naruto asked to use his training grounds he new who it was, but appearances had to be kept, "Hmm, thank you Anko, I will put someone on it." the Hokage said with a kind smile.

"Sure no problem." Anko said as she turned and left, although she still felt that there was something she wasn't getting.

Time skip next day 7:00

Team seven was already at the gate, all looking exited for the mission, although they all fully expected to wait another two mabey thre hours on there sensei, but then they saw Kakashi walk up to the gate, only 10 minutes late, "Who are you, and what did you do with Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked up from his book and sweat dropped, "Is it really that hard to believe I'm on time?" he asked.

"YES!" was team sevens answer.

"Well, in any case, lets go, it's a few days travel from here to stone country." Kakashi said the took off jumping through the woods, team seven on his heals.

They traveled for two days, and it went smoothly, then they came to where the land of fire bordered Ame, and they had to take to walking, as no one was allowed to pass the border except on the roads, they had been walking for about an hour when they all sensed a group of people hiding in the bushes along the road, but since they didn't know if they were after them they all just walked past them.

Just as they walked past two bandits jumped out, and immediately tried to run Kakashi through with there spears, but he ducked under them, never taking his eyes off his book. The bandits tried to regain there balance as they didn't count on missing and it only took a second or two, but that's all Sasuke needed to be on them, he smashed one in the jaw with his fist, then spun into a kick, that sent them both flying.

Just as he finished that, around 10 more bandits jumped out of the bushes and encircled them. One that was holding a mace on a chain, charged at Sakura while swinging his mace, he swung it at her, but she dodged to the side, as he was recovering from missing, she ran up and punched him in the stomach, making him double over in pain, but just as he did, she brought her knee up to meet his face, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Naruto looked at her proudly, had it been a two or even one week ago, she probably would have been dead. But he had no time to ponder on that as two charged at him, on with a sword, and the other with a pair of knives, the one with the sword swung at his side, but he jumped over the blade, as soon as he landed he leaned to the side to avoid having his head pierced by a knife.

He then moved backwards to avoid a downward strike from the sword, then before the man had time to pull the sword away, Naruto jumped forward, head butting the man making him stumble back. Then he dodged threw a few knife strikes, and when the man over extended when he dodged a strike to his shoulder, he grabbed the mans arm, and twisted it making him drop the knife, the man tried to stab Naruto in the leg with his other knife, but Naruto caught his wrist with his other hand, and applied enough force to make the man drop it, he then kick the man in the back of the knee, forcing him onto his knees, then knocked him out with a chop to the back of the neck.

Kakashi looked suspiciously at Naruto, just for a moment during that brief engagement he saw his eyes change, into those of a battle hardened shinobi, but it was gone so quickly he thought he imagined it.

After all the bandits grouped back up, at least the two that weren't unconscious, they all charged at once…

* * *

><p>well here it is, im pretty happy with how it turned out.<p>

leo, what you pointed out was a good point, i should of explained it better, but here is a little back story, the council had pushed sarutobi into organizing the teams, so they could be apart of it, and they thought sasuke would be the rookie of the year, and sakura would be top kunoichi, and by his grades, naruto would be deadlast, so thats how they arranged it, and even though they werent happy about naruto being on the same team as sasuke, sarutobi forced it, as it was the rules. hope that helps a little.

rixxell stryfe, i know anko let him off to easy, i had already planned on having her bring it up to the hokage.

narjiro, i completely agree, to long without some real action, so i put some in this chapter.

here are the votes

anko: 26 and 2 against her. (i thought it was kinda strange, but ok?)

tenten: 5

fem haku: 13

temari: 7

kurinai: 23

hinata: 5

hana: 8

yugao: 7

samui: 7 (will be OOC)

ino: 2

tsume: 3 against: 1

konan: 5

yugito: 5 ooc

mei: 6 ooc

fem kyuubi: 7

fuu: 1 occ

Kurotsuchi: 1 ooc

shizune: 1 aginst: 1

sakura: 0 against: 2

harem: 13

against it: 6

against a pairing: 1

also, if you have any other suggestions, fell free to tell me and i will ad them to the list.

well thanks to all my reviewers, and a special thanks to narjiro, and rixxell stryfe.


	11. Chapter 13

well here is the next chapter. not really much to say.

i dont own naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi looked suspiciously at Naruto, just for a moment during that brief engagement he saw his eyes change, into those of a battle hardened shinobi, but it was gone so quickly he thought he imagined it.<em>

_After all the bandits grouped back up, at least the two that weren't unconscious, they all charged at once…_

Kakashi just sat there and watched, his eyes only leaving his book occasionally glance up an dsee how his team was doing.

Naruto was doing fairly well against the three that chose him as a target, Sasuke was also doing ok, fighting off the three that attacked him, Sakura had started out ok, but do to her lack of stamina was soon receiving multiple blows, she ducked under a punch only to receive a kick to the side from the other bandit, she rolled backwards to avoid another.

She then got up as quickly as she could and drew a kunai, she ducked under a swipe from a knife, and stabbed the guy in the leg, immobilizing him. She then stood up, and a sword was coming straight for her neck, she couldn't block it, it was to late, she closed her eyes and waited for death to come, but it never did. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke in front of her blocking the sword with a kunai.

Sasuke pushed the guy back, then threw the kunai, and it imbedded itself in his thigh. He then turned around to Sakura "Are you ok?" after receiving a nod, he went back to fighting. Sakura just stood there for a second, before rejoining the fight. After a few minutes they had incapacitated all of the bandits. It was then Kakashi stood up, "Good job team, now lets move." he said casually.

"Kakashi sensei, why didn't you help us?" Sakura asked, Sasuke nodded, he wanted to know to.

"Well you see, I needed to see how you would perform in battle, and I'm proud to say you all did excellent." he said with an eye smile.

Sakura looked down, "You mean Naruto and Sasuke did great, I would be dead if it wasn't for Sasuke." Sakura said with a downcast look.

"Kakashi looked at her, "Sakura, if you cant rely on your comrades to help you when your in trouble, whats the point of being on a team? Sure it would be great if you never needed saving, but is don't know of any ninja that isn't saved by his or her comrades at least a few times, even iv been saved by people on my team several times." Kakashi said reassuringly.

Sakura's face lifted a little, and you could see happiness on it, but you could also see determination, _"I'm going to get strong enough that I wont be burden, ill be able to save them when they get in trouble." _Sakura thought with conviction.

"Come on, we need to move." Kakashi said. They al nodded and followed after him.

After a couple more hours of travel they were able to take to the trees again, and soon arrived at the border between Ame and Stone. When they reached the village they were to investigate Kakashi stopped them, "Ok, we don't need to attract attention, so henge into a civilian." Kakashi ordered as he transformed into a civilian. Team seven followed suit and they were soon back on there way to the city.

When they reached the gates they saw to guards, not ninja or samurai, but they were probably trained for fighting. One of the guards stepped forward, "Whats your business in the city?" the man asked in an all business tone.

Kakashi stepped forward, "We're just here to look around, and stay for a little while, vacation." he said.

The guard nodded and let them past, they got a lot of tourists to see the natural stone formations that appeared all over Stone country.

After making there way through the city they found a hotel and walked in, the receptionist looked up, "Hello, what can i do for you?" she said nicely. "Well I would like to book two rooms, each with two beds please." Kakashi said. She looked through a few documents, then pulled out two keys, "Here you go, this one is room 105, and this one is room 106, enjoy your stay." she said with a smile as she handed him the keys. Kakashi nodded, and they all left to go to there rooms.

"_101, 102, 103, 104, ah here it is, room 105," _Kakashi thought as he pulled out his key and opened the door, then walked in. team seven following. Kakashi sat down on the bed, and team seven sat on the other bed facing him.

"Ok, so were here to get information on a group of enemy nin that might be gathered here, they are going to be no more then high C to low B-rank ninja, but we are not to engage them. Now first thing tomorrow morning we are going to scout out the village and see where the most likely places are that a group of nin would hide, understand?" Kakashi said. Receiving nods. "Ok, now we have to decide who is going to stay in this room with me, and who is going to stay in the other room." Kakashi said as he laid his stuff on the bed he was sitting on.

Before anyone could say anything Naruto jumped up and got under the covers. "So I guess that means Naruto is staying in here, and you two are staying in the other room." Kakashi said casually, although on the inside he was laughing, he had meant to stick those two together. Even though Sakura had lost her complete fangirlism, she still had a crush on Sasuke. "Well Sasuke here's your key." Kakashi said as threw a key to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, Naruto did that on purpose. While calm on the outside, Sakura was giddy on the inside, _"I'm going to stay the night with Sasuke! Well it is on a mission, and were in separate beds, but still!" _she thought excitedly.

"Well everybody, time for bed, we need to get up early in the morning." Kakashi said as he laid down and turned out the light by his bed, Naruto doing the same.

Sasuke and Sakura both grabbed there backpacks and left the room, Sasuke walked a door down opened the lock, he walked inside and sat down on the bed closest to the door, "This ones mine." he said plainly, then set his backpack down beside him, and got under the covers.

Sakura nodded and walked over to the next bed, and got in it. "Night Sasuke." she said as she turned out the light.

"Goodnight Sakura." Sasuke said as he turned his light out, he just hoped he didn't wake up with someone else in his bed.

At around 5 AM, Kakashi woke up and started checking all his gear to make sure he was ready, his commotion woke Naruto who started the same thing. "Do you think there up yet?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, ill go and see." Kakashi said as he walked out the door, he walked down to Sasuke and Sakura's door, then _bang bang bang _he knocked on the door, "Are you guys awake?" he asked and waited for an answer.

Sasuke groaned, "Well we are now!" Sasuke said, clearly not a morning person.

"Great, hurry and get ready, we're leaving to scout the city in 15 minutes." Kakashi said, seemingly oblivious to Sasuke's anger.

Sasuke sat up and cautiously felt around his bed, there was no one there, he sighed, _"I must be getting paranoid." _he thought to himself.

Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes, _"Why do we have to get up so early?" _she thought sleepily. She then got out of bed and pulled out a mission meal, that all shinobi carry on missions, and ate it. It wasn't very good, but it was food. Sasuke reached into his bag for one as well, then remembered he had packed a couple sandwiches for there trip, but they had cooked every night, so he hadn't needed them. So he reached into his bag and pulled out a sandwich, it wasn't a five start meal, but it was better then those mission meals.

He started eating then looked over at Sakura who was slowly picking at her mission meal. he sighed and reached into his bag and pulled out another sandwich, "Hey Sakura." he said as he tossed her the sandwich.

Sakura caught it and opened the plastic in which it was wrapped, she gave a smile to him, "Thanks Sasuke." she said as she started eating.

"Sure no problem, it probably would of went bad before I ate it anyway." Sasuke said, trying to give a reason he would give it to her.

Kakashi and Naruto both ate some rice that Kakashi had sealed into a scroll before the mission.

After about 15 minutes, they all met outside. "So, how are we going to search the city, are we all going together, or spread out?" Kakashi asked his team, interested to see what they would say.

"I think we should stay together, that way of we get into a fight we can back each other up." Sakura said.

"She does have a good point, nut if we go together it will take days just to search the city, I think we should split up, so we can cover more ground." Sasuke said.

"He has a good point, while going as a team would be ideal, we just don't have the time, so I think we should separate, but we should all take radios." Naruto said.

Sakura and Sasuke thought about it for a second, then Sasuke nodded, "Sounds good to me." he said

"Yea, it seems like it's the best choice." Sakura said.

Kakashi eye smiled, mabey he had underestimated there teamwork.

"Ok, since were splitting up, here are some radios." Kakashi said as he reached into his bag and pulled out four radios, handing one to each of them, and putting one on.

"Now since we're splitting up, who is going to search where?" he asked.

"Ill, take northeast." Naruto said.

"I'll take northwest." Sasuke said.

"And ill take southwest." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded, "then that means I get southeast. Now meet back here in four hours, and remember to call for help if you need it." Kakashi said, they all nodded then disappeared.

After getting a good distance away from his team Naruto made a clone and had it search the city, then he released the henge. he was wearing solid white ANBU style pants, with several pockets, he had on a white long sleeve shirt, with a solid white jounin style vest. He even had on a white mesh undershirt, belt, and equipment pouches. The only thing not white, was a swirl on the back, with the kanji for 'devil' in solid black, on the back of his shirt, (although you cant see it) and on the back of the vest.

He was now ready to complete the mission that the Hokage had sent him on.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was standing in the Hokage's office in his ANBU uniform, "Ok, your team is being sent to the land of Stone, where they will be searching for, and gathering info on a group of missing nin we believe are hiding there. But you will be finding and eliminating a much more dangerous group of mission nin. All the details are in this scroll." he said as he handed Naruto a scroll, who nodded. "Dismissed." Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded, then left in a swirl of blue fire._

_End flash back_

The mission scroll had told him that along with the group of C to B-rank nin hiding here, there was a group of A-rank missing nin hiding here, led by someone that bordered on S-rank. So he was sent on a mission to eliminate them. These nin were also supposedly working for Orochimaru, so he was also supposed to retrieve any info on him that he could.

After searching through the city for about an hour he found where they were hiding, it was an old abbandon hotel, a perfect place to hide, as no one would enter a condemned building. So he set about figuring out what would be the best strategy.

* * *

><p>deathmvp, im glad you noticed that, i thought that just letting naruto go was something anko wouldnt have done.<p>

dr who- exterminate, the reason a who village of ninja cant detect naruto has a jutsu active is several reasons, one he is one a level far above most of them, two he's just a kid so no is just going to randomly check if he has a justu active, three most of the ninja that would be able to detect it, know about the kyuubi, so they would probably just assume it was a side effect of having the kyuubi inside of him.

rixxell stryfe, yes i know it would help if kakashi knew there was someone to back him up, but it could create problems, but i might make kakashi know, it will also help when naruto has a secret mission, like in this chapter.

* * *

><p>also on a unrelated note, the last chapter got more reviews then any before it.<p>

* * *

><p>now as for the pairing, this is a difficult story to pair him with someone, for one if he is paired with someone in the age group he is pretending to be in, some would consider him a pedophile, and then again, if he is paired with someone that is the same age as he really is, then they probably wouldnt really go for him, as he is 12, and then they would be considered a pedophile<em>. <em>so the only way i see is to either wait until he reveals himself to the village, or i could pair him with someone his own age.

so for this chapter the pairing pole is closed, and im opening a new one, do you want him to wait until he reveals himself to the village (warning this is a long way off) or do you want me to pair him with someone in his age group of 12?

here are the votes (but its closed for this chapter)

anko: 28 and 2 against her. (i thought it was kinda strange, but ok?)

tenten: 8

fem haku: 19

temari: 7

kurinai: 25

hinata: 15

hana: 8

yugao: 8 ooc

samui: 7 (will be OOC)

ino: 8

tsume: 3 against: 2

konan: 6 ooc

yugito: 6 ooc

mei: 8 ooc

fem kyuubi: 13

fuu: 1 occ

Kurotsuchi: 1 ooc

tayuya: 3

kin: 3

ayame: 2

shizune: 1 against: 2

sakura: 0 against: 3

harem: 14

against it: 6

against a pairing: 1

also, if you have any other suggestions, fell free to tell me and i will ad them to the list.

wait for pairing: 2

use someone his own age group: 4


	12. Chapter 14

ok before you read, know it is short, but its getting kind of late, so it was either this, or a slightly longer chapter sunday.

i dont own naruto

* * *

><p><em>The mission scroll had told him that along with the group of C to B-rank nin hiding here, there was a group of A-rank missing nin hiding here, led by someone that bordered on S-rank. So he was sent on a mission to eliminate them. These nin were also supposedly working for Orochimaru, so he was also supposed to retrieve any info on him that he could.<em>

_After searching through the city for about an hour he found where they were hiding, it was an old abandon hotel, a perfect place to hide, as no one would enter a condemned building. So he set about figuring out what would be the best strategy._

Naruto had went through several possibilities to take out the nin hiding in the building, everything from a biotoxin, to just blowing the building up. Among several other rambunctious plans, but all of them had draw backs, mainly the very possibility of bystander death, so he decided on stealth infiltration and elimination. If the scouting he had done was correct, then they didn't have a very well thought out lookout plan, there was only the occasional nin standing outside, or in a window, but even a civilian could sneak past them.

Ideally, he would first attack the leader, then work his way from there, that way when he came to the leader he wouldn't be tired, but he has no idea where the leader is, so he will start from the bottom, and work his way up.

Naruto was waiting on a roof a building over from the abandon hotel, as soon as the guard left the window, he moved. He jumped into the air, and landed in a window on the first floor. There were two men inside, when he landed they both turned and looked, then went to draw there weapons, but fell dead to the floor with kunai in there necks.

Naruto used a mirror to look under the door, _"One at the end of the hall, looks like he's talking to someone, must be another around the corner, another, walking away from them, wait for it." _Naruto thought, then just as the guy walked past the door he opened it, and pulled him in, slitting his throat with a kunai, he held them man until he stopped making noise, the let him fall to the floor.

Naruto the peaked out the door, they were both still there. He snuck up behind one, and grabbed his neck, just as he did, he released a kunai into the other mans head, then sharply twisted the others neck, killing him. Naruto then reached out his senses, there was no one left on this floor. He quickly found the stairs and went up them, but before he got to the top, he saw someone opening the door at the top of the stairs, he moved quickly, henging into one of the bandits he had just killed.

The door opened, the man saw him and nodded, then walked past him, soon as he did Naruto spun around and implanted a kunai in the back of his head. Then released his henge. He silently made his way through the hallways, then he came across a room and heard sounds on the other side, he looked through the cracked door and saw a few guys standing around talking.

He quickly opened the door and threw a kunai at each, three blocked, but one wasn't so lucky and was dead before he hit the floor. The other three charged, one swung a first at him, but Naruto ducked under it, then gave him an uppercut, while the man was stunned, he pulled out a kunai, and stabbed the man in the heart, then threw it at the other two, who easily dodged.

The both looked at him, "Cheap tricks like that wont work on…" on said, but stopped as Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed, the reappeared behind them, cleaving there heads off with a wind enhanced kunai. He then silently made his was through the next few floors, which were empty, probably do to all the damage on them.

A nin that had been out, walked into the building and saw the bodies, he then immediately shun shined to the leaders room, "Sir, we have a situation." he said urgently.

"Oh, and what might that be?" the man said ,casually.

"We have and intruder, I already found two bodies, there could be more." the nin said quickly.

He nearly spit out the water he was drinking, "Put everyone on high alert, and search the building, I want the intruder, or intruders found!" the man said with authority. "Hai." the nin said, then ran out of the room barking orders.

Naruto was on the fifth floor when he heard the commotion, _"Someone must have found the bodies." _he thought to himself. He continued on his way to the stairs when a guy came around the corner and came face to face with Naruto, or rather face to mask. The man jumped back, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Me? My name is the Shiro Akuma." Naruto said, the darted towards that man at speeds he could barely follow, then kneed him in the stomach, when he bent over Naruto grabbed the back of the robe he was wearing and threw him out the window, where he crashed into the ground bellow.

Naruto the continued on his way. He came to the stairs and started up them, but stopped when, "I demand you to stop!" came a voice from behind him. Naruto turned around and saw a nin standing there armed to the teeth with all different kinds of weapons, he had swords, a spear, nun chucks, special kunai, and nearly anything else you could think of, all strapped on his person somewhere. _"this guy has clearly never heard of sealing." _Naruto thought to himself. This guy could be dangerous, that is if those weapons didn't slow him down.

Naruto dashed towards the guy, kunai drawn, which was blocked by a sword. "Is that all you got?" the man said tauntingly. Naruto smirked, that was merely to test the guys speed, and it was far below his. He disappeared and reappeared behind the guy.

The man had a look of shock on his face as his head slid from his shoulders. Naruto re-sealed the kunai then continued up the stairs. As he walked down the hallway, he heard a group of people coming, thinking quickly, he jumped into a room and closed the door to where there was only a crack that he could see out of. He watched as the group walked by, he then jumped out, and flashed through handsigns, "waterstyle water bullets." he said, then launched a few bullets at the nin, most of them got hit and went flying out through the wall, but a few of them were saved by a kunoichi which erected a water barrier to protect herself.

Naruto realized she must be one of the more powerful nin here, as she only had a few seconds to put up that barrier. Naruto smirked the charged forward, as he drew two kunai, two of the nin the woman had saved charged forward to intercept him, he held the two kunai out at arms length, both nin dodged to the side, but soon fell to the ground gasping for air, which the cut across there necks were depriving them of. Naruto smirked, then released the wind blades from his kunai.

He then turned his attention to the kunoichi in front of him, she was dressed in standard ninja clothes, except they clung to her body more, so a to allow more freedom of movement. _"It, also shows off her figure. No bad Naruto, shes an enemy!" _Naruto thought then chastised himself. _"She is clearly a serious ninja, no extra unneeded gear slowing her down, and although in a seemingly relaxed stance, she is ready for an attack." _Naruto sized up his opponent.

Then charged forward, he went for a punch to the face, but it was blocked, then a kick to the side, but is was blocked, he then had to block a vicious back hand punch aimed for his face. Naruto jumped back, that backhand had some power to it. Realizing he needed to end this quickly, before reinforcements arrived, he drew a few shuriken and threw them, then did a few handsigns, "Shuriken shadow clone jutsu!" he said, as three turned into 30 taking up the entire hallway.

She had nowhere to dodge, so she put up a water barrier. It was then Naruto made his move, he charged forward, and just as the water fell away, his fist her in the stomach, as she was unable to block or dodge do to the refraction of the water. As she bent over in pain, Naruto stabbed a kunai in the back of her neck.

"_I really thought this would be harder, I haven't used anything more then a kunai some shuriken, and a jutsu." _Naruto thought. _**"you'll soon regret those words, errr thoughts. Now it surely will get harder, as you have said it isn't hard enough." **_the Kyuubi replied sagely in Naruto's head. _"Yea yea, and when did you become a sage?" _Naruto replied. _**"Hmm, about 400 years ago." **_the Kyuubi replied lightly.

Naruto deadpanned, _"You really became a sage, I didn't know they let giant demon fox's become sages." _Naruto replied as he dodged a sword strike, then stabbed the guy in the temple. _**"They don't, but I was in my human form." **_Kyuubi replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world. _"Oh ok…wait you have a human form? Why didn't you tell me?" _Naruto asked incredulously. **"**_**You never asked." **_Kyuubi replied simply. _"right, well mabey I can talk to it next time I'm there instead of the fifty foot blood red demon fox." _Naruto replied as he dodged a few punches, then hit the guy in the temple with the handle of a kunai. When he hit the ground, Naruto hit him in the heart with a kunai, killing him. _**"Hmm, mabey." **_Kyuubi replied, then closed the mental link.

With team seven.

"_Has anyone found anything yet?" _Kakashi's voice rang over the radio.

"_No, nothing here." _Sasuke replied

"_here either." _Naruto's clone replied.

"_Kakashi sensei I think I might have something, I saw a few guys hanging around a house, it looks like they might be guarding it, ad by there build they look like ninja." _Sakura replied

"_Ok good Sakura, where are you." _Kakashi replied through the radio.

"_I'm near the town square, across from the team shop." _Sakura replied.

"_Ok, we'll be right there." Kakashi replied. Then all of team seven moved to Sakura's location._

* * *

><p>well i dont really have any questions to answer, or problems to apologize fore, or issues people didnt understand, so i guess that means with my writing is getting better, or everyone stopped caring, although from how many reviews i got, i would say it was the former.<p>

thanks to all my reviewers.


	13. Chapter 15

i dont own naruto

* * *

><p><em>With team seven.<em>

"Has anyone found anything yet?" _Kakashi's voice rang over the radio._

"No, nothing here." _Sasuke replied_

"here either." _Naruto's clone replied._

"Kakashi sensei I think I might have something, I saw a few guys hanging around a house, it looks like they might be guarding it, and by there build they look like ninja." _Sakura replied_

"Ok good Sakura, where are you." _Kakashi replied through the radio._

"I'm near the town square, across from the tea shop." _Sakura replied._

"Ok, we'll be right there."_ Kakashi replied. Then all of team seven moved to Sakura's location._

When team seven got to Sakura's location they saw a couple guys hanging out around a tea shop, to most people it looked like they were just loitering, but to trained ninja, it looked like they were guarding something.

They sat and watched the building for a few minutes, as Sasuke drew on a piece of paper, "Ok, move back a few rooftops so we can think up an attack plan." he said quietly. Team seven nodded and stealthily made their way away from the tea shop.

"Ok, so I'm going to watch, you guys strategize." Kakashi said as he leaned against the railing on the roof and pulled out his book and started reading.

"Ok, so here is a map of the building, at least what we could see." Sasuke said as he pulled out the paper he had been drawing on earlier.

"It looks like there is only one entrance, there is probably at least one hidden one, but it would take a while to find it. So getting info from the inside is going to be very difficult, if not impossible." Sasuke said as he tried to think of a way into the building.

"So, mabey we should just watch the building for a couple days, and gather info, then mabey we can find a way into it other then the front door." Sakura said.

"I think Sakura's right, I mean we just don't have enough info to get inside and retrieve more info, so we should just scope it out for a couple days." Naruto agreed with Sakura.

Sasuke sighed, he didn't like waiting, "Ok, it seems like the only plan. So now that we know what we're going to do ,we need to come up with a plan and shifts, some people can watch the main entrance, while the other two look for another way in." Sasuke agreed, then stated.

"I think I will watch it the first day, while you and Naruto look around, then Naruto can watch it while we look around." Sakura said after thinking about it for a second.

"Hmm, seems like as good of plan as any." Naruto agreed.

"Ok, then Sakura you can start your watch, while me and Naruto go look around." Sasuke said as he got up.

"Ok, I'll let you know if I see anything." Sakura replied. Naruto and Sasuke nodded then went to see what they could find.

Naruto was on the sixth and top floor, he had made his way silently through a few hall ways with no opposition, but that just put him more on guard, he hasn't found the boss on any other level, so he must be on this one, he could of left the building, but then most of his followers would of, well, followed him.

He reached his senses out and found that there was only three chakra signatures on this floor, _"Two in a room not far from here, and one…" _Naruto thought, then barely managed to duck in time not to have his head cleaved off by a broadsword.

Naruto rolled away, when he turned around there stood a ninja, heavy build, carrying a large broad sword, or a small Zanbato, Naruto couldn't exactly tell, it was around five feet long, and 9 or 10 inches across, other then that it was a fairly plain sword.

Naruto charged forward and planted a kick in the mans chest, which sent him flying, Naruto went to follow it up, but jumped back to avoid being cleaved in two. He swung his kunai at the mans stomach, but it was blocked, then man pushed back on the blade, pushing Naruto back.

As Naruto skidded back, he was getting closer to the wall, and closer to being trapped, he needed a plan. Thinking fast Naruto removed his kunai, then quickly ducked under the powerful strike, which managed to take off a few hairs. Naruto then jumped over the man, when he landed he threw the kunai at him.

The man saw it coming, but couldn't move the large sword fast enough to block, so he leaned to the side as best he could while still holding onto his sword which was stuck in the wall. He received only a minor cut to his cheek.

Naruto unsealed a kunai on the inside of his shirt sleeve, letting it fall into his hand, "So, mind if I get your name before I kill you?" the man asked almost lightheartedly.

"there's no point in giving my name to a dead man." Naruto said seriously.

The man laughed, what do you mean dead man, you haven't even hit me except for this little scratch." the man said pointing to his cheek.

Naruto smirked, _"Three, two, one…" _he thought, just as he reached one, his opponent fell to his knees.

"W-what?" he said questioningly.

Naruto replied in one simple word, "Poison." as the man fell over dead. From a fast acting poison that had been on the outside of his kunai.

Naruto cautiously continued on. after reaching the room where he felt the chakra signatures, he tried to find out where they were. But the room had a seal around it to prevent you from doing that, so all he could was that there was two of them, but there could be more, the seal made it difficult to tell.

He kicked down the door and walked in, his danger sense kicked in, he moved his kunai up to block, but all he managed to do was turn the sword where it hit his head with the flat side, instead of cleaving it in half. Naruto sprawled onto the floor and groaned.

He slowly got up, "Well, well, well who do we have here?" one of the men asked, the leader by the looks of him. His answer was silence. Naruto charged forward, and punched the man in the face, but received a kick to the side from the other guy in the room.

Naruto skid back holding his side, _"I need to get rid of him." _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto charged the other guy, he ducked under a swing from his katana, then palmed the man in the chest, sending him into the wall. The man got up and got into his sword stance.

Naruto noticed the stance was more that of a samurai then a ninja, he looked closer. The man had fairly large and powerful arms and shoulders, but in comparison the rest of his body was relatively weak. The katana was also very ornate, it had intricate designs of some kind of bird, mabey a phoenix, on the blade. The handle was a brown with gold trim, it was wrapped in gold silk. It was a nice sword, even for a samurai. And for a ninja, well no ninja had a sword that decorative, it simply took to much maintenance.

Naruto realized he wasn't going to be able to win against this samurai in a fight of blades, at least not with his kunai, so he decided in a different tactic. Naruto made a shadow clone and had it charge forward, just as it reach the man and was about to strike, it exploded. Sending the man sprawling on the ground.

Naruto was then on top of him, he swung his kunai in a downward arc, sending out a wave of wind infused chakra, the samurai rolled out of the way, he got up and searched the room for his blade, it was about an equal distance from him as it was from Naruto.

Now as he would never kill an unarmed opponent, the samurai walked forward to collect his blade, but was intercepted by a compressed ball of wind. It hit him and knocked him into the wall, winding him. Naruto then swung his kunai at the man, "Wind style great breakthrough!" Naruto said as he sent a gust of wind at the samurai but instead of an area affect like normal, the force of the jutsu was concentrated in a small area, around 6 foot square.

The samurai tried to move, but it was to late, he was caught in the jutsu, but instead of receiving a multitude of small cuts, the force behind the wind blades were much stronger, and cut him to ribbons, the man fell over and his guts spilled all over the floor as blood poured from the deep lacerations all over his body.

Naruto then turned to face the other man. Naruto could tell he was clearly an experienced ninja, just from the way he carried himself. _"Hmm, this could be hard, I'm starting to get tired, and given that I cant go all out inside this enclosed space, I need a plan." _Naruto thought to himself. Even though he could just use a mass area attack and wipe out the entire floor, he actually needed the head in tact to prove he accomplished his mission.

The leader just stood there, eyeing his opponent, he needed to be careful, this man had just taken out his top samurai in under a minute, he was definitely not to be taken lightly. After realizing his opponent was devising a plan, something he didn't want, he charged.

Naruto ducked under a kick, then rolled to the side to avoid the axe kick, which left spider marks on the floor. Naruto jumped up and disappeared, reappearing behind the man, sword ready to cleave the mans head from his shoulders, but it was blocked by a katana.

The man smirked, even though he had trouble holding Naruto back. He could tell Naruto was at top speed by the way his muscles looked like they were about to rip. But he could still go faster. He disappeared, then reappeared behind Naruto sword poised to chop in half.

Naruto watched as the man moved behind him, he strained his muscles to move to block, he just managed to deflect the blade, although he still received a long, but shallow cut to his lower back. He jumped forward, and away from his opponent. He could feel his back healing, and in a matter of seconds there was nothing left of the cut except for the blood that leaked from the wound and the rip in his clothes.

Naruto smirked, he loved his healing ability. Naruto flipped his sword around in a reverse position, then flung his arm forward, sending his sword flying. As soon as the sword was out of his hand Naruto flashed threw twenty or so handsigns, then yanked his sword back to him via the chakra string attached to it.

The leader was already in motion to dodge the sword, but then it suddenly retracted back to its owner. Just as he finished his roll and stood up, "wind style great hurricane!" Naruto said as he swung his sword at his, sending him flying into the wall, pinning him there with the hurricane force winds along with shattering all of the windows on the floor.. He tried to move but it was useless.

Naruto the made a handsign and swung his sword, "Firestyle fire arc." he said as an extremely hot wave of fire scorched its way towards his opponent, burning the carpet, and setting some other things on fire.

Just as it reached the him, the wind had died down enough for his to move, he quickly replaced himself with a nearby chair. As soon as the flames cleared Naruto knew something wasn't right, the fire jutsu he used didn't have enough heat to completely destroy a human body, but he was looking at a pile of ashes.

His danger sense went off and he ducked under a kick, then spin around and extended his foot to try and trip him, but the man jumped, not high enough to hit his head on the ceiling, but high enough to avoid the kick. As he was on his way down, Naruto stood up, but maintained his rotation, and kicked the man in the stomach. And although it was blocked it sent the man flying into a wall.

The man growled. _"I have t get out of this building, I cant use my earth jutsu up here, at least not without a massive waste in chakra from having to bring the earth all the way up here." _the man thought then dashed for the window.

Naruto saw this, and flashed through handsigns, "Waterstyle water bullet jutsu." he said then spat several small water bullets at his target, but they went past him and impacted the wall in front of the man, Naruto then made another handsign and solidified the water.

The man hit the water, but bounced off like a trampoline and landed on the floor. Naruto then did a few more handsigns, "Waterstyle water darts." Naruto said as the wall of water formed into four darts and headed for the man who was already on his way to another window.

He looked behind him and saw that darts coming after him, he would never make it to the window in time, and they were spread over to big an area to dodge, so he made a couple handsigns "Earthstyle earth encampment wall!" he said.

As he said those words a rock wall raced upwards, through the floors below them, Naruto felt it coming and increased the speed of his water darts. They were mere feet from the man, when a rock wall sprang up from the floor. The darts imbedded themselves into the wall, and penetrated the other side. They kept moving, they were about to hit the man, then they stopped, inches from his face.

Then man looked, and sighed in relief as the darts fell into a puddle on the ground.

* * *

><p>ok so i thought about some of what my reviewers said and i have rethought about the pairing, its probably going to be anko, although she will be naruto's age, or it might be one of the girls from the rookie nine, although i have a way for them to be his age as well, i think one of the girls from the rookie nine would make a good story, but i think anko would match better, so im not sure.<p>

rixxell stryfe, the mission was easy at first because in the very begining he had surprise and ambush on his side, even when they new he was in the building, they didnt know where in the the building.

narjiro, could you explain why you dont like hinata and naruto, i understand some of it because i dont like stories when they just randomly ddecide they love each other, and after that she immediatly loses her shyness, and gets alot stronger, but would you be against it if i made her his age? and they didnt fall in love instantly?

eternalfox92680, i do know what you mean, anko is to old, i could make her younger fairly easy, but i would prefer not to, i was surprised when she came out at the top of the poll.

well thanks to all my reviewers. tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 16

ok so after reading over some of my reviews, particularly the ones from str8up, darksol666, and astearic i saw what i had done, i took out anko, the person with the most votes for the pairing, because while i was writing i thought of a really cool idea to bring hinata up to naruto's age. but i completely ignored what you all were telling me because i didnt think about the results from the poll, so this is how its going to be, its probably going to be anko, and she will be naruto's age, but it could also be one of the rookie nine girls, or someone that is his age from the first time he lived through his life, i do have a way to bring them back in time. now after saying all that i am terribly sorry that i was just going to go with whatever i wanted. so now here are your options, you can have him paired up with somone from the future in the next month or so, or you can wait for anko until he reveals himself. i will probably wait on anko though. that is all

i dont own naruto

* * *

><p>He looked behind him and saw that darts coming after him, he would never make it to the window in time, and they were spread over to big an area to dodge, so he made a couple handsigns "Earthstyle earth encampment wall!" he said.<p>

As he said those words a rock wall raced upwards, through the floors below them, Naruto felt it coming and increased the speed of his water darts. They were mere feet from the man, when a rock wall sprang up from the floor. The darts imbedded themselves into the wall, and penetrated the other side. They kept moving, they were about to hit the man, then they stopped, inches from his face.

Then man looked, and sighed in relief as the darts fell into a puddle on the ground. _"I need to end this fast, I'm drawing to much attention, and this building cant take much more." _Naruto thought as he tried to think of a way to end this quickly, without leveling the building and anything else around it.

After gathering himself the man stepped out from behind the rock wall, and looked around for Naruto, he spotted him, standing on the other side of the room. He walked out, confused he had given plenty of time for his opponent to hide, but he was just standing there.

Deciding not to dwell on it anymore he flashed through handsigns, "Earthstyle earth spears." he said and four foot long spears of rock formed out of the wall behind him, then sped towards Naruto. Naruto saw them coming. Just as they hit him, he dispersed in a cloud of smoke.

His eyes widened, _"Shadow clone!" _he searched for the real Naruto but couldn't find him. He reached out his senses but something was blocking them. Then Naruto jumped out from behind a wall and moved his hand towards him, sending several waves of fire towards him.

He couldn't dodge as they were wide spread, so he did a few hand signs and rock from the wall he called up earlier moved under the floor, then came up in front of him, blocking the fire, although they were slightly melted.

He stepped out from behind the rock and Naruto was gone again, he growled he was having a lot of trouble even surviving, much less winning.

Then he saw Naruto jump up through a hole in the floor and he immediately charged, he swung low, but Naruto dodged to the side, he kick, but it was dodged. After a brief tiajustu encounter, he jumped back and made a handsign, rock started moving off the wall he had created and onto his hands and feet.

He then charged again, he swung a backhand fist at Naruto, but Naruto ducked then rolled out of the way. His fist went all the way through the wall, making a hole two feet wide. He then moved and spun into a kick, which Naruto jumped back away from. _"His movements are just as fast as before he put all that weight on, he must be using chakra to control where the rock goes, so it doesn't slow him down." _Naruto thought to himself.

The man smirked, "So like my armor." he said as rock spread out to cover most of his body, leaving only cracks at the joints so he could move, and no helmet.

"_He wants to use armor? Time to show him a real armor." _said then made a handsign, and formed his wind armor.

He felt a chakra spike but nothing happened, he could feel a steady output of chakra coming from Naruto, but he couldn't tell what it was doing. He didn't seem like the kind of opponent to waste chakra to intimidate an opponent. But before he had time to ponder on it, Naruto charged forward, a lot faster then he was before.

He ducked under a roundhouse kick, but wasn't able to dodge kick that came afterwards. As he flew back he noticed he had a few small cuts on his armor. _"I wonder where those came from?" _he wondered, but just ignored it.

When he landed, he got up, but as soon as he did Naruto was on him, he dodged a few punches, but couldn't dodge one to the face, as he reeled back from it, ho noticed something drip into is eyes. He reached up and touched it, then looked at it, _"Blood?". _he then ducked under a snap kick, and rolled out of the way of an axe kick. When he stood back up, he saw Naruto's foot heading for his side, he couldn't dodge it was moving to fast, this was going to hurt.

Naruto smirked, this was it, he added a large burst of chakra to his wind armor. When his foot met the rock it went straight through, and hit his flesh, opening several large gashes in his side. Naruto then spun the opposite way and kicked him in the other side. Producing the same effect. He ducked and tripped his with a fast powerful low kick, severing one of his Achilles tendon, and nearly severing the other.

He was in extreme pain, and couldn't walk to get to a hospital even if he could get away from this ninja. He had several large gashes over his body, one of his ankles was nearly destroyed all except for the bone, and the other was damaged, he was nearly out of chakra, and was at the mercy of the nin in front of him.

Naruto drew a kunai, and placed it at the mans neck, the sliced all the way threw, killing him instantly, he sealed his head into a scroll, which he sealed into a storage seal on his upped arm. He then shun shined outside of the building, he went through a long serious of handsigns and called on a large amount of chakra, "Lightningstyle limelight!" he said and pointed his hand at the building, several hundred lightning blts shot down from the sky all at once, obscuring his vision of the building, when the light cleared there was nothing left of the building except for a few smoldering ashes. He then shun shined out of the town.

He pulled a scroll out of his pouch and opened it up, then laid it on the ground and sent chakra to it. All of the dirt that was on him and his clothes was sucked into the scroll. After rolling it back up and putting it away, he henged into his younger self. _"I really like that instant shower seal I designed, although it was originally just for when I was late for a date, but it has great mission applications to_." Naruto though as he went to find his clone so he could replace it.

Unknown location

A man was kneeling before someone on a throne, "Sir, out base in stone country has been destroyed. And everyone but myself eliminated." he said to the man in front of him.

"Completely destroyed? How can that be it had some of our best ninja there, the force must have been very large, I wonder how we did not detect such a large force? How many were there?" the man asked, or more of demanded.

The man gulped, "Umm, sir there w-was only o-one."

"Hmm, say that again, I thought I heard you say there was only one." the man said, hopeful that he had heard wrong.

"Y-yes sir, t-that's what I said." the man sputtered out.

"I see. Put all our bases on high alert, I don't want a repeat!" the leader said sharply.

"H-hai!" he said, then got up and walked out.

" _I wonder what kind of shinobi could take out a base of that size alone, even with the element of surprise?" he tried to think of several ninja that had a grudge against him, but none were powerful enough to do such a thing, except one, but he disappeared years ago._

* * *

><p>ok so as there is no longer a pole for pairing, i want to say thanks to all my reviewers, and a special thanks tostr8up, for telling me what i did wrong by ignoring the poll. thanks.<p>

but after saying i will probably choose anko, here is another thing to think about, naruto and anko could be more of friends and pranking buddies, and as they have a similar past they could confide in one another. i wouldnt have thought about this had BTB not brought it to my attention.

narjiro, i really get your point, hinata is a little creepy, but i have a way around them instantly falling in love and her stalking him. as explained earlier, i can bring her from the future so she wont stalk him ,will already be over her shyness, and will already be strong, therefor avoiding alot of the reasons most hinataxnaruto stories are terrable.

i know its short bu i ran out of time today, so here it is. constructive criticism is welcome, if you spot a problem, i want to know about it so i can fix it.


	15. Chapter 17

well here is the next chapter, i dont really have much to say other then enjoy it.

i dont own naruto

* * *

><p><em>A man was kneeling before someone on a throne, "Sir, out base in stone country has been destroyed. And everyone but myself eliminated." he said to the man in front of him. <em>

"_Completely destroyed? How can that be it had some of our best ninja there, the force must have been very large, I wonder how we did not detect such a large force? How many were there?" the man asked, or more of demanded._

_The man gulped, "Umm, sir there w-was only o-one." _

"_Hmm, say that again, I thought I heard you say there was only one." the man said, hopeful that he had heard wrong._

"_Y-yes sir, t-that's what I said." the man sputtered out._

"_I see. Put all our bases on high alert, I don't want a repeat!" the leader said sharply._

"_H-hai!" he said, then got up and walked out._

" I wonder what kind of shinobi could take out a base of that size alone, even with the element of surprise?" he tried to think of several ninja that had a grudge against him, but none were powerful enough to do such a thing, except one, but he disappeared years ago." _he thought._

Naruto had found his clone and replaced it with himself. After another two days they had all the info they needed so they headed back to the village. The trip was long, uneventful, and boring for team seven.

When they arrived at the gate they were greeted by the gate guards, "Hello, back from your mission I see. How did it go?" Izumo asked.

"Oh, it went pretty well. We need to report to the Hokage, see ya." Kakashi said as they walked by.

When they arrived at the Hokage's office the secretary sent them in. "Ah Kakashi, I assume your mission went well?" he asked welcoming the break from the paperwork.

"Yes Hokage sama, all the info we collected is on this scroll." Kakashi said as he pulled out a scroll and set it on the sandaime's desk.

"Thank you Kakashi, give this to my secretary and she will pay you." Sarutobi said as he handed Kakashi a piece of paper.

"Hai Hokage sama." Kakashi said then turned around to leave, his team following. After collecting there pay and saying there goodbyes they went there separate ways.

After getting away from prying eyes Naruto released his henge, and shun shined into the Hokage's office. When he did Sarutobi motioned for the ANBU to leave, then activated the privacy seals. "So Naruto, how did your mission go?" he asked in a business tone of voice.

"It went well, I managed to eliminate all of the occupants in the building, as well as the leader." Naruto replied.

"I assume you have evidence ?" Naruto nodded, then reached up onto his upped arm and channeled a little chakra and out popped a scroll.

"This is the leaders head." Naruto said as he set the scroll down on the desk.

"Very good Naruto, what about any evidence in the building." Sarutobi asked casually.

"Naruto smirked in a destructive way, "Destroyed."

Sarutobi wondered if he really needed to know the answer to this question, "You mean all the evidence?"

"Nope, the whole building." Naruto said with the same smirk on his face.

Sarutobi sighed, "Was that really necessary Naruto?" he asked tiredly. He really hoped Naruto hadn't destroyed an entire building.

"Well no, but it was a condemned building, so I figured I was doing the town a favor by destroying it for them." Naruto said smiling.

"Well I guess since it was condemned its ok. Well here is your pay." Sarutobi said as he handed Naruto a scroll with money sealed inside it.

"Thanks old man, see ya later." Naruto said, then shunshined out.

Sarutobi smiled, at least some of the Naruto he remembered was still there, underneath the battle hardened ninja that he appeared to be. Like the prank at the restaurant a while back, while he didn't have any evidence, he was positive it was Naruto. Even though he was all grown up, he was still Naruto.

Naruto was walking down the street trying to decide what to do when Ino and Sakura walked up to him, "Hey Naruto." Sakura said. Turning to walk beside him.

"Oh, a hey Sakura, Ino, whats up?" he replied.

"Well, the rookie nine is having a little get together at that new restaurant they just opened, umm whats it called?" Ino said then looked to Sakura. "Idashi's." Sakura said. "Right, Idashi's, and it wouldn't be the rookie nine without you, we've already got everyone else to come, except for you and Sasuke." Ino finished.

Naruto thought about it for a little while, he didn't really have anything else to do, "Sure, sounds fun, when is it?"

"It's tonight at seven." Sakura said.

"Ok, cool I'll see you there." Naruto said smiling then turned and headed off towards….wherever it is he goes.

Later that day, 6:30.

Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru were already at the restaurant and had pulled together a couple tables. "So, do you think Ino and Sakura got Naruto and sasuke to come?" Choji asked between mouthfulls of potato chips.

"I so, it wouldn't be the rookie nin without Sasuke." said a voice from the door. They all looked up and saw Naruto.

"Hey Naruto glad you could make!" Choji greeted.

"Hey Choji, Shino, Hinata, shika, Kiba. Akamaru" Naruto replied. Receiving a nod from Shino, and blush and a small wave from Hinata, a snore from Shikamaru. A bark from Akamaru.

And a, "Hey Naruto, how's those D-rank missions, I hated em but since our team has me on it, we started doing C-rank about a week ago. But you know, I don't expect ya'lls team to be doing them already." Kiba said proudly.

"Well, actually we have been out on a C-rank mission for the past two weeks, just got back today." Naruto said with a smirk, this was sure to get Kiba riled up.

"What, no way. Why did you get a C-rank so early?" Kiba nearly wined.

"Well, it could be cause we're just that awesome." Naruto replied a she sat down next to the sleeping Shikamaru.

Kiba just huffed in annoyance. Akamaru started licking his hand to cheer him, "Hey boy, its ok." Kiba said as he patted his dog on the head.

"So, what has everyone been doing since you graduated?" Naruto asked. They started to answer. But then they all looked up and saw Sasuke walk in with Ino and Sakura on each side of him.

"Hey Sasuke, glad you made it!" Naruto said when he saw them.

Sasuke started to reply with a grunt, but didn't "Hey everyone." Sasuke said with a small smile, but it was a smile none the less. As the three of them sat down.

"So, as I was saying, what has everyone been doing?" Naruto restated his question.

"Well, aside from missions, I've increased the size I can make myself with my expansion jutsu." Choji said still eating.

"I've been working on a new jutsu with Akamaru, it's going to be way powerful!" Kiba said enthusiastically.

"What about you sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke gave him a look of annoyance, "Well I have been working on a new fire jutsu, but it's a long from being complete." Sasuke said with actually a little modesty.

They would of continued but the waiter came by, "Excuse me, but are you ready to order?"

"Yes I think we are." after ordering there food, they continued talking.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Naruto started.

"Oh, be careful don't strain your brain." Kiba said playfully, although no one was laughing. "Come one guys, why arent you laughing? It was funny." Kiba said. But was receiving bad looks from everyone, even Shino, and he could never tell what Shino's facial expression was.

While they were surprised at what Kiba said, they were even more surprised by who spoke up, "No, Kiba it wasn't funny, how would you feel if someone had said it to you? Or maybe even if it didn't bother you, what if someone said something bad about Akamaru?" Sasuke said, and even though he wasn't talking very loud, his voice was dead serious.

"I would kick there…" Kiba started but then realized what he had done. "Hey Naruto, sorry man, I didn't mean it like that." he said apologetically.

"I know you didn't, its alright just don't do it again." Naruto forgave Kiba.

Kiba smiled, "I wont, trust me. So what were you saying?" he asked.

"Oh right, I was say that after we eat maybe we can go to a training ground and show off our new moves?" he asked as the waiter sat there food down.

"Sounds like fun." Kiba said "Yea I think we should." Sakura replied. Everyone else agreed as well.

After finishing there meal while making idle talk they all got up and went to training ground 10.

"So, who wants to go first?"

"I will." shoji replied to Ino. He stepped out away from the group "Partial expansion jutsu!" he said and his arm grew so large his hand was wider then anyone was tall. After smashing a few trees he released the jutsu.

"That was awesome Choji!" Sakura replied.

"Why don't you go next forehead?" Ino said to Sakura. Sakura looked uneasy for a second but then nodded. "Sure why not?"

Sakura stepped out. "But I'm going to need some help from someone." Sakura said. Naruto walked out, "So what do I need to do?" he asked.

"Just stand there." she replied, Naruto shrugged and did just that. Sakura went through a fairly long sequence of handsigns then said, "Pit of darkness." to everyone else nothing happened, but Naruto's world turned immediately black.

"Sakura what did you do to him?" Choji asked.

"I put a genjutsu on him, right now all he sees is black, and he cant hear anything." Sakura said proudly.

"Wow, that's actually pretty good bill bored brow." Ino said. Sakura ignored the comment about her forehead. "Thanks Ino."

While this was going on outside Naruto was examining the genjutsu, he couldn't see, and he also couldn't hear, it had taken effect almost immediately. _"Hmm, this seems to be a relatively complex genjutsu, and it seems to require minimal chakra once it is in place. From what I remember this a chuunin level genjutsu, she will probably turn out to be the next genjutsu mistress of Konoha." _Naruto thought to himself.

He then formed a handsign and said "Kai." nothing happened. He forced a larger amount of chakra through his system "Kai!" nothing happened. _"That should of broken any low chuunin level jutsu, which means she has this down perfect." _Naruto thought.

Outside Sakura released the genjutsu, "Wow Sakura, that was cool." Naruto praised her. She smiled, "Thanks Naruto."

"So, who wants to go next?" Naruto said as he walked back to the group. "How about you dobe." Sasuke said.

"yea lets see what you have up your sleeve." Choji said. Naruto nodded and walked back away from the group.

He thought for a second, _"What should I do, I have hundreds of jutsu at my disposal but most of them would blow my cover." _Naruto thought to himself. Then finally decided on a C-rank ninjutsu.

He went through the handsigns, "Lightningstyle blade." he said then aimed his hand at the sky and brought it down, following it a little ways in the distance was a bolt of lightning, as his hand stopped, pointing at a training post, the lightning post struck it. But to every ones amazement it didn't burn, or char it, it simply spit it in half, like a blade.

"Hm, not bad dobe, my turn." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded and walked back towards the group as Sasuke walked away.

Sasuke did a few handsigns "Lightningstyle lightning strike!" he said then extended his hand towards a training post and a ball of lightning formed in his hand, after a few seconds of charging it shot towards the post, and it hit dead center, but it didn't stop, it went through several trees before dissipating.

Sasuke smirked, that was actually the best he had ever performed that jutsu. "not bad Sasuke, actually pretty good." Naruto said with a smirk.

"So who's next? I know how about you Shino?" Kiba said. Shino just nodded and made his way a few feet from the group.

He concentrated his chakra then held his hand forward "Ninja art insect spears." he said as insects poured form his body and formed into spears then shot towards a tree, going straight through it. Shino then called his bugs back to him.

"That was pretty cool Shino, not really flashy but effective. I like how you also didn't use much chakra." Naruto said.

Shino turned to Naruto, most peopled were scared by his bugs, or at least a little creeped out even when they were used in a technique, but Naruto didn't seem bothered at all, "Thank you Naruto, it means more then you know." Shino said, although only Naruto heard it.

Naruto smiled, _"I hope he doesn't end up like he did before, he was nearly an outcast because no one liked his bugs, he deserves better." _Naruto thought to himself.

"I guess I'm next, might as well get it over with, troublesome." Shikamaru said as he walked out.

He made a handsign and his shadow made its way over to a training post, "Shadow stitching jutsu!" he said and his shadow split apart into several smaller strands, which each went through the training post and back into the ground. If it were a real person, they would be pinned in place, and would have several puncture wounds.

As soon as he released the handsign his shadow retracted back to him. "Cool shika." Choji said as he walked back. "thanks Choji.

"Well I guess its my turn!" Ino said as she made her way out. While most of her family jutsu provided no visible affect, she had a few non clan jutsu that did. "Waterstyle water cannon." she said and water from the nearby pond formed into a large ball of water, as big around as she was tall. Then it shot into the woods, breaking down a few trees. She turned around and smiled, even if she was a little tired. "That was good Ino." Naruto said as she walked by.

She pretty much ignored him and went straight to Sasuke, "Soo, Sasuke what do you think?" she drawled out refering to both herself and the technique. Sasuke looked at her, "For the technique, it was great, but you need to lose the fangirlism, its going to get you killed." sasuke said coldly.

Ino deflated and walked back and stood beside Sakura. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was a fan girl, and a big one at that. Even Sakura had quit being such a fan girl. And she bet that if they were to fight right now, she would probably lose. _"I cant be weak, I will be stronger then Sakura." _Ino thought with conviction, she intended to stop being such a fan girl, and train more.

"Well, it looks like you're the last one Hinata, your turn." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Right, my turn." No blush, well maybe a small one, and no stutter. Ever since her father had stopped berating her, she had been gaining confidence, along with the fact she was getting stronger with her fathers training.

She was still shy, but she was making progress. As she approached a training post she slid into the jyuuken stance, although she didn't bother activating her byakugan as it wasn't a person. She then started striking, "Two palm, four palm, eight palm, sixteen palm, thirty two palm, sixty four palm!" she said then on the last strike sent a double palm strike to the center of the pole, along with a larger burst of chakra then would normally be required were she facing a person.

When she hit it the post went flying, Hinata then disappeared and reappeared above the post before if had moved a few feet, and sent another strike into it, sending it plowing into the ground. When she landed she went to one knee panting.

Naruto saw that it wasn't raw speed in which she moved to get above the post, but an altered version of the shunshin. It used much less chakra, but it had a shorter range, but for what she used it for, it was perfect.

Naruto ran over to where Hinata was crouched and helped her up, "Are you ok Hinata?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine thank you Naruto." she replied with a blush.

* * *

><p>well i hoped you enjoyed it.<p>

centrite, i do agree pulling someone from the future could be problematic, i still might do it, but they wont be in a relationship with naruto.

well actually thats it, i dont have any other complaints, so that means im getting better or you all stopped caring. but considering all the reviews i got i think its the first option. thanks to all my reviewers.

thanks for reading, review and tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 18

well here it is.

i dont own naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto saw that it wasn't raw speed in which she moved to get above the post, but an altered version of the shunshin. It used much less chakra, but it had a shorter range, but for what she used it for, it was perfect.<em>

_Naruto ran over to where Hinata was crouched and helped her up, "Are you ok Hinata?" he asked. _

_She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine thank you Naruto." she replied with a blush._

"Wow Hinata, that was great!" Naruto said.

"Yea, I didn't know you could do that." Choji said between mouthfuls of chips, although they seemed to be different this time.

"So, what do we do now, I mean its only around 7:30?" Ino asked everyone.

After thinking on it for a minute, "Why don't we just hang out, I'm sure there's someplace around here we can go." Sakura said.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Kiba replied. They then all took off to find a place to hang out, they eventually found a small clearing in the woods, and they all sat down as Naruto and Sasuke gathered some firewood and started a fire.

After they made random chit chat Shikamaru asked, "So Naruto, whats been with you today?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied, although he was fairly sure he new what he meant.

"Well, I remember when we were in the academy you were always loud, obnoxious, and never shut up." there were a few chuckles at this, "And tonight you have been quiet, thoughtful, and haven't said much." Shikamaru finished.

Everyone looked expectantly at Naruto. _"I need to give some kind of answer, and a believable one. Everyone else would believe a lot, but Shikamaru is smart, no not smart, a genius. So it has to be believable." _Naruto thought to himself.

"Well, I guess its just the missions, seeing what the real world is like. Or maybe its just that I actually made genin. I'm not really sure I just feel different." Naruto said, although a little weakly.

They all thought about it for a second, had they changed to? After thinking over it they decided they had all changed since the academy, albeit not as much as Naruto, but they had changed none the less.

"Oh ok, I guess we've all changed at least a little since the academy." Ino said. Getting nods or 'yea's of agreement from everyone.

Shikamaru just looked at Naruto, something was off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about Naruto was off. Even though he did admit they had all changed since they were in the academy, none of them changed as much as Naruto, it just wasn't normal for someone to change that much in just over a month, it just didn't add up. But deciding he couldn't really investigate right now, he let it slip to the back of his mind, while he enjoyed hanging out with his old friends.

Around they time the campfire started to go out a few decided it was time to head home, it was getting a little late, around 8:30 or 9:00. So Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Choji, and Hinata all left.

Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru talked for a little while longer before also heading home.

Team seven had today off, but Naruto was reporting to the Hokage for a mission. He had created his usual army of clones and set them to training, then went to go get a mission.

Naruto, dressed in his full ANBU attire, walked up to the secretary, who kept doing her work, wither not noticing him, or not caring. "Hello ma'am is the Hokage busy?" he asked politely.

She looked up and jumped a little, not at the fact that a ANBU was standing in front of her, no they were in here quite often. No she jumped because the ANBU in front of her was dressed in all white, not the usual dark stealthy colors of ANBU.

After composing herself, "No, he is not busy, you can go in." she said.

"Thank you." he said as he walked into the Hokage's office. Sarutobi looked up when the door opened. He was a little confused at why Naruto would be here already requesting a mission, but this was Naruto. "Hello dragon, what can I do for you?" he asked using the name they came up with for Naruto, as even though his mask was blank, and didn't resemble a dragon at all, he had to be called something. And they didn't have a dragon mask in service so that's what they picked.

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage at attention, in a very ANBU like way, "I am here to request a mission sir."

"Ok, what rank you would like?" Sarutobi said as he lit his pipe.

"something high ranking, but I need to be back in the village by tomorrow morning, if its not to much trouble." Naruto said in a very respectful way, something Sarutobi was sire would disappear is he were to send his guards away.

Sarutobi pulled out a few scrolls and looked through them until he found one. "I think I have something that might work, it's A-rank intelligence, and possible elimination, its in a town not to far away, around four hours travel." Sarutobi said as he rolled the scroll up.

"That sounds good sir." Naruto replied.

"Good, your mission is to investigate a couple of people, there have been reports of two men that have been searching for something, asking questions that don't seem to relate until you put them all together. So whoever they are know how not to get caught, I have already sent one jounin team but they couldn't dig up anything. Apparently they wear black cloaks with red clouds…" _"Akatsuki." "_…and are searching for information on where the shukaku is, although it is unknown why. Here is all the details." Sarutobi finished as he handed Naruto a scroll.

Naruto bowed slightly, then shunshined out. He was already packed for the mission so he headed straight for the gate.

Being an ANBU he didn't have to check out of the village at the gate like most ninja, so he just went over the wall, then continued on his way.

After traveling for a few hours he came within sight of the town. He dropped down from the trees and henged into a civilian, then walked through the gates. _"No guards at all? I know it isn't a shinobi village but still, there should be someone guarding the gate." _Naruto thought to himself.

He walked around for a little while until he spotted a guy dressed in all black, wearing a ski mask steal a woman's purse. "Help, he just stole my purse!" the woman screamed as she pointed at the man who was running through the crowd.

Naruto sighed, then took off after him, it only took a second for him to catch up, _"This guy is pretty fast." _Naruto though absentmindedly. "Hey you, give me the purse back and ill forget this ever happened." Naruto said as he ran beside the man.

He scoffed, "Yea righ, get lost buddy." he said then shot off into an alley. Naruto on his heels. He new he made a mistake when he came to a dead end. He turned to leave but was met with a man dressed in solid white, wearing a mask.

He threw the purse on the ground beside him and got into a fighting stance. Naruto almost laughed, but controlled himself. "Seriously, give me the purse and I'll let you walk, if you don't lets just say you wont be to happy." Naruto gave him one last chance.

The man shook his head, "Not going to be that easy." he said as he charged towards Naruto, who just shook his head. When he was about 5 feet away, Naruto blurred into action, he lifted the man up, tied him up with ninja wire, the threw him against one of the walls.

"Hmm, under three seconds, not bad if I do say so myself." Naruto said. As he bent over and picked up the purse, he henged into the same person as before and sprinted back to the lady, "Here you go ma'am, this is yours I think." he said as he handed her the purse. She had a look of gratitude on her face, "Thank you so much." she said. "It's no problem at all, have a good day now." Naruto said, then turned around and went back to where he left the man.

"Stealing from a lady? What should we do about that?" Naruto asked with a smirk, although the man couldn't see it do to his mask. Naruto picked him up, "Let me go!" he screamed. Naruto just ignored him and shunshined to a rooftop, then dropped him off it.

The man screamed, but then realized that the wire he was tied up with had caught on a sign. Naruto just jumped down to the ground and henged back into the civilian and continued on his way.

After searching through the city, and questioning a few people, he determined that these two people had left the city around two days ago, and were headed for Suna.

Naruto knowing he only had a short amount of time, set off after them immediately. After traveling for a couple hours, he came across them. They were in no apparent rush they were walking at a relatively slow speed, even by civilian standards.

Naruto watched them for a while but they didn't say anything about what they were doing, Naruto of course already knew, so it didn't really matter. They didn't say much, other then the complaining of Deidara, and sasori telling him to shut up. After tailing them for a little while, Naruto was trying to decide if he should attack them. He knew he could take one out without alerting anyone that wasn't close, he knew he could beat both of them. But could he beat both of them without drawing attention? He didn't know. So after careful planning, he decided he would take out, or at least wound Deidara first, while Sasori was more dangerous, Deidara's explosions attracted a lot of attention.

So after preparing for his ambush he attacked.

* * *

><p>ok so i know its not very long, and its has been a while since my last update, but im suffering from writers block.<p>

thanks to all my reviewers.

special thanks to deathmvp, and ranmacat.

i know its not the best, but tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 19

so here is the next chapter hope you like it.

i dont own naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto watched them for a while but they didn't say anything about what they were doing, Naruto of course already knew, so it didn't really matter. They didn't say much, other then the complaining of Deidara, and sasori telling him to shut up. After tailing them for a little while, Naruto was trying to decide if he should attack them. He knew he could take one out without alerting anyone that wasn't close, he knew he could beat both of them. But could he beat both of them without drawing attention? He didn't know. So after careful planning, he decided he would take out, or at least wound Deidara first, while Sasori was more dangerous, Deidara's explosions attracted a lot of attention.<em>

_So after preparing for his ambush he attacked._

Naruto sprang from the trees and headed straight for Deidara, both ninja spun around, but Naruto was already on them, he sent a punch to Deidara's head, which he ducked under relatively easily, but then Naruto opened his fist and a fine dust sprinkled onto Deidara. Who stood up, but then fell right back down, "What did you do to me? I cant see!" he screamed.

But Naruto was already jumping away. When he landed he made a handsign, Sasori saw this and shot his tail towards Naruto, who was forced to dodge. Naruto landed and threw a kunai at Sasori, who predictably blocked with his tail. But what Sasori didn't expect was that the kunai stuck to his tail via magnetic seal, then exploded.

Naruto made the same handsign as before, but was forced to abort again as Sasori shot his tail towards him. When the dust cleared Naruto saw Sasori, whose cloak had been destroyed by the explosion. He was down on all fours, his front right arm was torpedo shaper with studs on it. He had a shell on his back that resembled a mask of some sort with a metal tail coming out from it. And he had a bandana covering the lower part of his face.

Sasori opened his mouth, and started shooting senbon out of it at Naruto. Naruto saw this and knew he couldn't dodge them all without releasing some of his gravity seals, something Sasori had not let him do. So he flashed threw handsigns and said, "Waterstyle water encampment wall." a wall of water rose up in front of Naruto blocking the senbon.

Naruto then charged towards Sasori, who sent his tail to intercept. Naruto jumped over the tail and went over Sasori, as he did so he made a handsign. Sasori saw this and mover his tail to help block whatever was coming. Seals on Naruto's body glowed for a second, then disappeared. _"resistance seal release master level 1 level 50." _Naruto thought.

Sasori realized that a jutsu hadn't been launched, and looked at Naruto just in time to see him land, then disappear. He then felt a sword slice off his tail. He turned around and saw a a slight blur, before Deidara's head rolled from his shoulders. _"Such speed!" _Sasori thought but had no time to ponder on it as he was brutally attacked by Naruto's sword. He was only able to avoid deadly or crippling strikes.

But still, most of his weapons were disabled, his armor was nearly gone, and one of his legs was cut off at the knee. He didn't even have time to get out of his puppet. After a little more pounding Naruto stopped. Only slightly winded.

Sasori immediately took advantage and exited his cripples puppet. _"And hiruko was my favorite." _he thought to himself. Knowing he couldn't play around with this strange ninja he pulled two scrolls off of the holder on his back and unrolled them, he was about to unseal his puppets, but he had to jump away as Naruto drove his sword into the spot where he had just been standing, making a fairly large crater.

Naruto pulled his sword out of the ground and charged at Sasori, who for the most part was defenseless. He had no time to do anything more then launch a few senbon at Naruto and dodge. This ninja was fighting like no one he had ever encountered before, like someone that had fought him before. Although not many, if anyone, knows he needs a little amount of time to set up his attacks, but once he has his 'footing' in the battle, he has enough time to initiate his attacks before his opponent ca get close, but in this fight he couldn't get away from this 'white devil' as it said on his vest.

At last, after dodging a downward strike he had managed to graze the ninja's arm with one of his senbon. Now with a normal senbon this would go almost unnoticed, but all of his weapons are coated in poison, which starts to work in minutes. Naruto could feel Kyuubi ridding his system of the poison, so he wasn't to worried about it.

Sasori smirked, _"Now all I have to do is wait it…" _he didn't finish as Naruto gathered a large amount of chakra, Sasori didnt know what he was doing, but he could feel the large amount of chakra gathering in his opponent. "Windstyle rasenshuriken!" Naruto said as a large blue sphere gathered in his hand, then formed into a shuriken shape and turned white. While holding it in one hand and charging towards Sasori he did a few one handed seals. When he was within ten meters of Sasori he threw it, and it connected. Doing not just the explosive damage, but also damage to individual cells. Before the attack dissipated Naruto brought his hand to his mouth, "Firestyle grand fireball jutsu." and launched a large fireball into the swirling mass of wind, resulting in a explosion.

Naruto shielded his face from the blast. When it all cleared Naruto saw Sasori's body, or at least what was left of it. He saw part of his face, and the upped portion of his chest. Naruto was about to walk away, but then noticed that Sasori's 'heart' was missing. He looked around to find which puppet Sasori had grafted himself into. That was when he saw a puppet get up and run towards the woods.

Naruto followed right behind him. After chasing him for a little while and avoiding the traps he laid while on the move, something he appeared to be quite good at, Naruto finally caught up to him and hit him in the side with a swift kick, knocking him to the ground.

Naruto was following with blade drawn ready to end Sasori's life right then, but at the last second Sasori rolled out of the way. Naruto tried for a few more slashes and jabs, but none were more then small cuts. Deciding he had already drawn to much attention, mostly do to the explosion from his rasenshuriken, he needed to end this. He made a handsign _"Resistance seal release, level 20." _he thought.

Sasori saw the seals glow on his what little was visible of his opponents skin. He knew that they were what granted him the tremendous speed boost earlier, and could only assume that he was now even faster. His thoughts were confirmed when Naruto shot forward. Sasori knew even if by some miracle he dodged this strike, he wouldn't make it another minute, so he just stood there at waited for his end.

Naruto charged forward, he saw Sasori not even attempting to move. He figured Sasori knew he was dead, and just didn't resist. Naruto reach Sasori and charged his blade with a large amount of wind chakra, then stabbed it into his heart, making sure Sasori couldn't jump to another puppet. When Naruto removed his sword, there was nothing left of where the heart had been, it was just a hole.

Naruto sheathed his sword, then sealed Sasori's body into a scroll, and went to collect Deidara's body, and Sasori's original body, but when he got there he noticed Deidara's boy wasn't there. He searched all around, but couldn't find any traces of it. He knew he had completely severed his head, he didn't even think he could survive after an injury like that.

So he assumed that someone had found his boy and took it. But he had no way of knowing. Sensing that some ninja were on there way here, Naruto set about gathering all of Sasori's equipment. Which went fairly quickly with the help of his clones. _"I think I will keep the poison, it will be a great help to both ninja, and doctors alike, doctors can create a antidote for it and poisons like it, and ninja will have one of the most deadly poisons available as soon as we figure out how to produce it. I think ill get the puppets to, even though I cant use them. I bet Suna would love to have this many puppets made by Sasori of the red sands. Especially the one made from their Kazekage." Naruto thought to himself._

After his clones got everything and sealed it into scrolls, Naruto set off back to the leaf. When he arrived it was almost midnight. He knew the Hokage wouldn't be awake at this hour, so he started to head to his house. When he got there he undressed and took a short shower. Ate a little leftovers and went to sleep.

The next morning he woke at 6 and headed straight for the Hokage's office. When he got there he just went in as the secretary hadn't arrived yet.

Sarutobi looked when he heard the door open, "Ah, Naruto I assume your mission went well?" Sarutobi said. Not bothering hiding who Naruto was as he already had privacy seals up from when he was talking to an ANBU squad about some sensitive information.

"Yea old man it went well." Naruto said casually.

"So, did you figure out who those men were and why they were looking for the shukaku?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto nodded, "They were to members of the Akatsuki. A group of S-class missing nin set on capturing all the biju." Sarutobi started to worry a little bit, a group of S-class missing nin was a force to e reconed with. "The two members I fought were Deidara, from Iwa and Sasori of the red sands from Suna. I fought and took both down., although when I came back Deidara's body was gone, but I'm sure there was no way he could of survived, as I decapitated him. But here is proof of Sasori's death. Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll and laid it on the sandaime's desk.

"Very good Naruto, do you have any other information about this group, the Akatsuki?" he asked.

"Yes I do, the group is made up of no more the ten primary members, each member wears a ring like these." Naruto said as he laid two rings down on the desk. The Hokage picked them up and examined them as Naruto continued, "These rings are required for the sealing of the biju into a statue. Now that we have these they only have possession of seven rings."

Sarutobi cast a questioning glance, "But you said there was a total of ten rings, what happened to the other one?"

"Orochimaru was apart of the group, and when he left he took his ring with him." Naruto said.

Sarutobi grimaced slightly at the mention of his former student. "Please continue Naruto, how doe not having the rings affect the sealing process?"

"From what I gathered from my other lifetime, it slows it down tremendously, with all ten rings it only take just over a day, but with one missing it takes nearly three. But with three rings missing I have no idea how long it would take, but I would guess somewhere near a week. But I do know that they only require one ring to do the sealing." Naruto said.

Sarutobi sat and thought about all this new information for a little while before speaking, "I see, this means that until we collect all the rings they can still seal them away, but it is severely hampered the fewer rings they have." Naruto nodded.

"I'm going to need a full mission report Naruto." the sandaime said. Naruto nodded as he sat down in a chair and started retelling his mission not leaving out any detail.

Meanwhile

Deidara was more thankful for his kekkei genkai now more then ever, not only did it grant him the mouths on his hands and chest to mold his clay, but the mouth on his chest also let him survive without a head for a short amount of time, as it could breath for him. Although he couldn't eat or drink. He could still die of blood loss, but he would make it to the Akatsuki hidden base before that happened, at least he hoped he would.

And there with medical help he could also re-grow his head, although it would take at least a month.

When Deidara reached the gate he opened it and stumbled in. as soon as he made it in he fell over, but was caught by Itachi, who was apparently just headed out on a mission as he was right next to the gate. Deidara was rushed to a table and Itachi used what medical jutsu he knew to at least slow down the bleeding until Kakuzu arrived to treat him further.

After they stopped all the bleeding and stabilized him, he started telling them what had happened, by writing it down. After Pein had read it to everyone, "This new foe, the Shiro Akuma, could become a problem if he can take down Deidara and Sasori in less then 30 minutes, and on top of that he didn't receive any injuries. Zetsu I want you to go and see what info you can get in this new enemy. The rest of you stay alert when your on your missions, we don't need anymore dead, or anymore rings lost." Pein spoke in a commanding voice to all the members of Akatsuki.

Zetsu immediately left to try and find information, and the rest of the Akatsuki talked about the possibilities of who this person could be.

* * *

><p>thank you all for reading, although im not particularly proud of this chapter, it seems rushed, but i couldnt make it seem not rushed so maybe its just me.<p>

thanks to all my reviewers.

smokeapound, somone else also said something along those lines a while back, so i started using shushin instead of shun shin. i also went to the site you suggested and i think it will be of great help in the future.

hyate23, you are correct, he could take them on but he needed to do so without drawing attention from any nearby shinobi, that was where his problem was. thank you for your review. and your right i dont need to please everyone. i also agree that this chapter probably makes it, especially because it give's you a little more insight to how strong naruto really is. i just hope it doesn't seemed to rushed.

well tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 20

hello there all of my readers, here is the next chapter. i hope you enjoy it.

i dont own naruto

* * *

><p><em>After they stopped all the bleeding and stabilized him, he started telling them what had happened, by writing it down. After Pein had read it to everyone, "This new foe, the Shiro Akuma, could become a problem if he can take down Deidara and Sasori in less then 30 minutes, and on top of that he didn't receive any injuries. Zetsu I want you to go and see what info you can get in this new enemy. The rest of you stay alert when your on your missions, we don't need anymore dead, or anymore rings lost." Pein spoke in a commanding voice to all the members of Akatsuki.<em>

_Zetsu immediately left to try and find information, and the rest of the Akatsuki talked about the possibilities of who this person could be._

"Very good Naruto, here is mission payment." Sarutobi handed Naruto a scroll. "your dismissed. You should get to your team, they should be here just…" Sarutobi started but didn't get to finish when his secretary opened the door, "Sir, team seven is here to see you." she said in a polite tone. "Thank you Kiriko, Send them in." he replied. "Yes sir." she replied then closed the door. "So Naruto how do you plan be with your team?"

"That's easy, I already am." Naruto said smoothly. Sarutobi looked confused for a moment, "You mean you're a shadow…" he didn't finished as 'Naruto' poofed out of existence just as Kakashi opened the door.

"Kakashi I assume your team would like a mission? I thought you would take off longer after that last mission." the sandaime said, genuinely surprised.

"I think we are only doing one D-rank today, then I'm going to up their training." Kakashi spoke.

Naruto whispered, "I love it how he say's 'we' are going to do a mission, when it's us that does it." Sakura brought he hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh, and Sasuke smiled.

Kakashi just acted like he didn't hear them, "So Hokage sama, do you have a mission that wont take to long?" Kakashi asked.

"yes I do, all you have to do is paint a house." Sarutobi said, normally this would be a long mission, but with Naruto and hi shadow clones, it would end up being the fastest.

"Hai Hokage sama." Kakashi said as he took the scroll, although he really didn't need it. Kakashi tossed the scroll to Sasuke, then shunshined out.

Team seven walked out of the office and down into the street. "So where are we supposed to go Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke grunted as he opened the scroll, he looked at the address, "This way." Sasuke said as he took off walking towards the house.

Around 15 minutes later

When team seven walked up to the house they saw Kakashi standing there next to a couple buckets of paint. "Ok, all you have to do is paint the house, as long as it looks good, it doesn't matter how you do it." Kakashi said then pulled out his book, leaned up against a tree and started reading.

As they all grabbed a bucket of paint, Naruto made about fifty clones and had them start as well. Kakashi smiled under his mask at how quickly Naruto figured it out, Sasuke and Sakura had even used their ninja abilities to paint the high parts, instead of a ladder. With the clones help, they were finished in under an hour.

The trio walked up to Kakashi, "Hey Kakashi sensei we're done." Naruto said.

Kakashi peaked over his book to look at them, they really weren't that dirty considering they had been painting for the last hour. "Great, meet me at the training grounds and we'll start." Kakashi said the poofed out of existence.

"I guess we should get their as quick as we can." Naruto said as he climbed up onto the rood top and started off. Sasuke and Sakura on his heals.

Since they were on the roof tops the reach training ground seven in a few minutes and found Kakashi leaning against a tree reading.

The walked up to him, "So Kakashi sensei what are we learning today?" Naruto asked. "First go ahead and do your normal workout routine to warm up." Kakashi replied without looking at them.

They grumbled a little bit, but did as they were told. When they finished Kakashi put his book away and walked over to them, "Ok, first thing we're going to do is find out your elemental affinity." he received looks of confusion from Sasuke and Sakura, so he continued, "Elemental affinities is what your chakra is naturally aligned to. Every ones chakra is aligned with one of the base elements, fire earth wind water or lightning. Or in the case of some Kekkei Genkai, special sub elements, but I'm going to go into those right now."

"So how do we find out what our affinity is?" Sasuke asked.

"With this." Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out three pieces of paper. "This is chakra paper, its made from a wood that grows only in Suna, during the growing process it has chakra infused into it to make it react to chakra. All you have to do is channel your chakra into it." Kakashi handed them each a piece.

Sasuke channeled chakra into his and it burnt, "Fire Sasuke, not surprising all Uchiha have a fire affinity due to the sharingan." Kakashi stated. Naruto went next his split in half, "Wind Naruto, not many people in Konoha have that affinity, but I hear its quite common in Suna." Sakura went next, hers got damp and small parts of the edges crumbled off. "There are quite a few water users in Konoha, it means there is also a lot you can learn without leaving the village." Kakashi finished

"Since I cant teach you all at once I'm going to make two shadow clones to work with two of you and I will work with the other one." Kakashi then made a handsign and two clones popped into existence. One led Sakura and Naruto in different directions, while the original stayed with Sasuke.

"Ok Sasuke, here is a scroll with the jutsu on it we will be learning, there is two on it, you will eventually learn both, so just pick one that we will work on for today." Kakashi said to Sasuke, who opened up the scroll and saw two jutsu on it. The first.

_Crow clone_

_A technique that produces a clone by projecting one's own chakra towards dozens of "crows". Because it uses crows as a medium, it requires less chakra than a shadow clone, while still being able to perform techniques. The dozens of crows come together to form the body of a clone. When the chakra projected by the user is severed, the crows disperse, though the user is still able to continue to speak through it. _

_Firestyle phoenix fire_

_his technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra._

After reading them both Sasuke decided on the crow clone, knowing it would be helpful in battle. So he then began work on it under Kakashi's instruction.

With Sakura

"Ok Sakura, there is two jutsu on that scroll, you will learn both eventually so for now just pick one." the clones said as he tossed her a scroll.

Sakura opened up and read to herself.

_Water clone_

_The water clone is similar to the shadow clone except it creates clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can not travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water. C-rank_

_False surroundings_

_This technique changes the appearance of a nearby object or area in order to disorient the opponent. When mastered it can change the area to look like something the target is scared of, or hates._

"I want to learn the genjutsu Kakashi sensei." Sakura said after thinking it over. Kakashi nodded and began to teach her the jutsu.

With Naruto.

"Ok Naruto, in this scroll is two jutsu, one you will be learning today, the other you will learn at a later time, so pick one for today." kakashi said then tossed him a scroll.

_Great breakthrough_

_A technique which creates a large gust of wind that does cutting damage. C-rank. _

_Crow clone_

_A technique that produces a clone by projecting one's own chakra towards dozens of "crows". Because it uses crows as a medium, it requires less chakra than a shadow clone, while still being able to perform techniques. The dozens of crows come together to form the body of a clone. When the chakra projected by the user is severed, the crows disperse, though the user is still able to continue to speak through it. _

Naruto thought about it for a second, he already knew the great breakthrough, but he had never actually learned the crow clone, "The crow clone." Naruto said. Kakashi was slightly shocked that Naruto would want to learn another clone jutsu, but nodded. He then began to teach Naruto how to do it.

By the end of the day all three members of team seven had at least gotten to the point where they could use the jutsu they had chosen to learn fairly easily. But by no means had they mastered it.

"Good job today, you all got your jutsu down fairly well, so for the next few days we will work on mastering it." kakashi said with a little pride in his voice, he had expected for it to take them at least three days to get this far.

"Umm, Kakashi sensei, whats the difference between learning a jutsu, and mastering one?" Sakura asked. Getting a nod from Sasuke who had also been wondering.

"That's a good question Sakura, you see when you learn a jutsu you must go through all of the handsigns to be able to mold your chakra correctly, but when you master a jutsu you can do it with as little as one handsign, sometimes a jutsu that is mastered requires no handsigns. It also uses much less chakra. You see, even though I know over a thousand jutsu, I don't use but maybe ten percent probably less, because all of the others use to much chakra to be of practical use." Kakashi said lazily.

"Oh ok, thanks Kakashi sensei." she replied.

"Sure no problem. Well that's all for today, meet here tomorrow we'll do a mission or two, then come back here to work on perfecting the jutsu you learned."

He received a 'hai' from all of them as they left.

* * *

><p>well i know its not long, actually its rather short, and im sorry to say i dont have writers block or anything like that to blame, nope it was just me being lazy.<p>

aside from being so short i felt this chapter was fairly good.

centrite, i do know what you mean, and i will try in futur chapters.

josh, i caught that to and fixed it.

sadly rixxel stryfe did not review the last chapter, and narjiro has not reviewed in the last several chapters. im not sure if my writing has deteriorated, or they have been busy or just not had access to the internet. but whatever the reason, i miss their critiques and advice.

well review and tell me what you think. good, bad, or just to say something.


	19. Chapter 21

here is the next chapter.

i dont own naruto.

* * *

><p>"<em>That's a good question Sakura, you see when you learn a jutsu you must go through all of the handsigns to be able to mold your chakra correctly, but when you master a jutsu you can do it with as little as one handsign, sometimes a jutsu that is mastered requires no handsigns. It also uses much less chakra. You see, even though I know over a thousand jutsu, I don't use but maybe ten percent probably less, because all of the others use to much chakra to be of practical use." Kakashi said lazily.<em>

"_Oh ok, thanks Kakashi sensei." she replied._

"_Sure no problem. Well that's all for today, meet here tomorrow we'll do a mission or two, then come back here to work on perfecting the jutsu you learned." _

_He received a 'hai' from all of them as they left._

When Sasuke got home he headed straight for his training grounds, despite being tired from the training Kakashi had put them through. As Sasuke started his physical exercise, _"I have to get stronger." _a punch to the log. _"I cant be weak." _a kick to the log. _"I need more power." _Sasuke thought as he pounded away at the post relentlessly.

Naruto dropped down behind Sasuke and noticed he must be in deep thought as he didn't notice him, _"I didn't realize he trained this much, even while in deep though, he's going through all the kata's perfectly."_ Naruto thought to himself. "So what are you thinking about?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke whirled around, he had been so lost in thought he hadn't noticed someone was there. "I ask again, what's on your mind?" he asked again.

"Hmph, why do you care?" Sasuke said as turned back around and resumed his training.

"Because you're my teammate, and friend." Naruto said.

Sasuke froze at that, no one had ever called him 'friend', sure people had been nice to him, but he figured it was just to suck up to him. But never had anyone actually considered him a friend. As sasuke's mind raced at what Naruto had said, Naruto was worried he might have said something wrong, until."

"You really consider us friends?" Sasuke asked, almost hopefully. Naruto frowned, out of all the reactions he could of got, this wasn't what he was expecting. _"Why is it so hard for him to believe?" _naruto thought to himself.

"Well yea, what else would I consider you?" Naruto asked

"Teammate, rival, the last Uchiha, just like everybody else." Sasuke replied lowly.

"Is that all you think people see you as, the last Uchiha?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's silence was all the answer he needed. "Look Sasuke, to some people you are just the last Uchiha, but to me, and others your Sasuke. Quiet, trainaholic, emo Sasuke." Naruto replied with a grin at the last part.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile, if only a little. He still wasn't sure Naruto was right though. "How can you prove it?" Sasuke asked questioningly.

"Ok, how about all of the rookie nine, minus Ino of course, they don't see you as the last Uchiha, they see you as Sasuke. And they don't treat you any different then anyone else. To them your just another person."

Sasuke thought about it, and realized he was right, never had anyone of the rookie nine, minus Ino, and Sakura during the academy, treated him any different then anyone else. "Thanks, I needed that….dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"My pleasure." Naruto said with a smile. It wasn't what he had been hoping for, but it worked all the same.

"So do you need any help with your training?" he asked. "Why would I need your help?"

"Because maybe if you get powerful enough here, you wont go live with a creepy guy that has a fetish for snakes, to get more powerful." Naruto said jokingly. Sasuke shuddered at even the thought, "You could pay me enough to do that." Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto only hoped he was right. "So, you never answered my question. Do you want some help, or maybe just to train together?"

Sasuke was about to refuse, but then decided having someone there with him would be a nice change. "Sure dobe, maybe I'll even teach you a thing or two." he replied with a smirk. Naruto smiled and they both started training.

When Sakura got home she almost just laid down and went to sleep, but then she thought about what Naruto and sasuke were probably doing right now, _"Training." _so she pushed herself off the couch and went into her backyard to begin training.

Sakura continued through her workout, she was starting to make progress, had it been a month ago, she wouldn't of been able to do all that she was doing now even if she wasn't tired. But she new it wasn't enough, Naruto and Sasuke had increased just as much, if not more in strength then she had. But the definitely didn't mean she was going to quit, it just meant she had to train that much harder.

It is now four months to the chuunin exams.

Over the past two weeks team seven had been on a few C-rank missions close to the village, but mostly they had been training in the new jutsu Kakashi had given them. They had also mastered the tree walking exercise, and started on the water walking.

Kakashi was genuinely surprised with his team, they had progressed so far in such a short time. he didn't know why, but even team interactions were smoother. He even caught the three of them hanging out after practice, which never happened when the team was formed. He especially noticed that Sasuke and Naruto were getting along better. Sure they still had their rivalry going, but it pushed them to be better.

Sakura seemed to be effected by it to, she had probably improved the most. And although Kakashi new it was easier for Sakura to improve, as she was basically at zero on her skills. But it was still impressive.

As of right now Kakashi was standing in front of his team, his book strangely absent. "Well I have to say I'm impressed, you have all shown great improvement. And have all mastered the jutsu I gave you, even to the point of not needing handseals. So for today we are going to see those techniques." Kakashi stated.

"You will be sparing, but since there is three of you, I have brought in a member from another team that agreed to be your sparing partner." Kakashi said. As if on cue another figure landed beside Kakashi. He was wearing a tan short sleeve jacket, with several pockets, along with brown shorts, and a kunai pouch on his right thigh.

"As Neji here is the guest I will let him pick his opponent." Kakashi said. The pulled out his book and began reading it.

"I'll fight you, the one with the blond hair. You look pretty weak." Neji said with a smirk.

Sasuke and Sakura both chuckled. Naruto just pouted indignantly.

"So I guess that means Sasuke and Sakura are fighting." Kakashi said, still reading his book. "Naruto, Neji why don't you guys go first?"

"Sure." Naruto said as he walked away from the group. Neji just nodded and followed Naruto.

When they turned to face each other Kakashi said "Begin." and went back to reading his book.

Neji got into the juuken fighting stance, and Naruto got into a seemingly sloppy stance. "It is your destiny to lose. As soon as I chose you as my partner." Neji said.

"And how would you know that?" Naruto replied.

"Simple, everyone's fate is predetermined, and yours is to lose to me?"

Naruto just decided to ignore him, and charged. When he charged Neji activated his byakugan.

When Naruto got within striking distance, he lashed out with a kick, which Neji easily ducked under. The a knee, which almost caught Neji in the chin, but he managed to roll to the side.

Naruto recovered then resumed his fighting stance, as did Neji.. This time it was Neji that charged. He tried to hit Naruto in the chest with a juuken strike, but Naruto dodged to the side. Neji then spun into a kick, which Naruto barely ducked under.

Neji seeing his chance, kept spinning and brought his knee into Naruto's face. Sending him flying. Neji then resumed his fighting stance with a smirk, "I told you it was your fate to lose."

Naruto just ignored him and resumed his own fighting stance. _"Now that I have an idea of how strong he is, I can start fighting." _Naruto thought to himself.

Neji charged again, aiming a juuken strike for Naruto's shoulders, but Naruto rolled back and to the side, dodging it. Neji then tried for another, which was also dodged. Neji continued his assault, but none of his strikes hit.

They both jumped back a little ways, "So what was that about fate?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Neji returned the smirk, then got into a different position. "Your in range." Neji said then jumped at Naruto. _"I didn't know he knew this attack this early, its still six months till the chuunin exams." _Naruto thought as he moved to evade Neji's strikes.

"Two palm!" Neji struck twice, noth of which were dodged, "Four palm!" he struck again, but they were all dodged. "Eight palm!" Neji struck again, but this time with more ferocity, but they were still dodged. "Sixteen palm." Neji struck out again, and was happy to see that one of his strikes hit Naruto, although not in a chakra point. "Thirty two palm!" Neji struck, and managed to close off one of the tenketsu. "Sixty four palm!" Neji roared and struck out again, this time closing off six of Naruto's tenketsu.

Neji jumped away from a swaying Naruto. "As I said, it was your destiny to…" Neji started, but didn't finish as Naruto looked up at him with a smirk, then vanished in a puff of smoke." Neji looked around for Naruto but couldn't find him, or for that matter figure out what Naruto had done to disappear, there was nothing in his place to indicate a replacement jutsu.

Neji searched the area with his byakugan, but didn't find Naruto.

Naruto was hiding fifty meters away from Neji, knowing he was out of Neji's range. Naruto had just got the memories from his shadow clone and smirked. Naruto knew that technique took a lot out of Neji. Deciding to resume the fight, Naruto did handsign and 5 shadow clones popped into existence. Already know what they were supposed to do, they set off.

When they got into position, Naruto and his clones started making their way towards Neji, from six different directions.

Neji caught movement, but not just one, there was six Naruto's, at first he assumed bushin. _"All I have to do is look for a chakra signature. T-they all have one, h-how can that be?" _Neji asked himself.

It only took a little while for five Naruto's to surround Neji in a circle, about three meters away from Neji, out of his immediate striking range. There was also a sixth Naruto circling them.

The sixth Naruto started talking, "I assume your wondering about the jutsu I'm using?" he said as he continued to circle Neji, who was turning with him so as to have the best chance of defending should he attack.

"Well it is called the shadow clone jutsu, it creates solid copies of the original, also equally dividing the persons chakra between the clones. As you probably figured out this could be dangerous should someone with small reserves attempt this jutsu, it would kill them, from chakra exhaustion. So this jutsu is usually only use by jounin level ninja's." Naruto said, then continued.

"Your probably wondering why I can use it? Well it's because…." Naruto didn't finish as one of his clones shot towards Neji from his blind spot, by the time Neji noticed it, he was to close, the clone delivered a chop to the back of his neck knocking him out.

Naruto dispelled his clones then walked over and picked Neji up, and carried him over to where his team was and laid him down. "Good job Naruto, misdirection. One of the ninja's best friends." Kakashi said. Although he was thinking, _"I wonder how he knew where the byakugan's blind spot was, that is a closely guarded secret. Or maybe he just got lucky." Kakashi thought, but found the second answer very unlikely. But he decided to just push his thoughts to the side and focus on the spar between Sasuke and Sakura._

* * *

><p>well i hope you liked it<em>. <em>i know its a little on the short side, but oh well.

boyrich, i also thought the crow clone was a genjutsu, but i looked it up and its a ninjutsu.

thanks to all my reviewers. review and tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 22

i odnt own naruto

* * *

><p>"<em>Your probably wondering why I can use it? Well it's because…." Naruto didn't finish as one of his clones shot towards Neji from his blind spot, by the time Neji noticed it, he was to close, the clone delivered a chop to the back of his neck knocking him out.<em>

_Naruto dispelled his clones then walked over and picked Neji up, and carried him over to where his team was and laid him down. "Good job Naruto, misdirection. One of the ninja's best friends." Kakashi said. Although he was thinking, "_I wonder how he knew where the byakugan's blind spot was, that is a closely guarded secret. Or maybe he just got lucky." _Kakashi thought, but found the second answer very unlikely. But he decided to just push his thoughts to the side and focus on the spar between Sasuke and Sakura._

Sasuke walked confidently out and took his stance, Sakura on the other hand wasn't so confident, she had seen how strong Sasuke was, and she just didn't believe she was that strong. _"Wait, what am I doing, of course I can beat him!" _Sakura though then walked out and took her stance.

"Begin." Kakashi said lazily, his eyes never leaving his book. Sasuke immediately charged forward and aimed a punch at Sakura's face. But she dodged to the side. Slightly shocked that she managed to dodge, Sasuke wasn't paying enough attention and received a kick to the side for it.

Sakura smiled, now more confident in her abilities. Sasuke got up and charged again, this time he went for a kick, which Sakura barely dodged, Sasuke then spun, and backhanded Sakura in the side. Sakura grunted as she hit the ground. But she didn't stay there long, and as soon as she was up she charged at Sasuke.

She went for a fast spin kick, but Sasuke ducked under it, she then hit him with a uppercut, but when she looked at Sasuke, she saw a log. _"Replacement." _she though as she searched the area for Sasuke. It was then she saw a shine in the woods, like the sun reflecting off a piece of metal.

"_Gotcha." _she pulled out a few shuriken and launched them in the direction she saw the shine. The ran after them. When she got there she was a kunai held in the air with ninja wire, glinting off the metal surface. _"wha-" _she started but didn't finish as Sasuke burst from the bushes and assaulted her. She managed to dodged or block most of the hits, but a few made it threw.

It was when she dodged a punch by leaning to the side she saw her chance. She could hit him in kidney and at least make him an easier target. But she hesitated, and Sasuke took full advantage of it. He spun in place the dropped down, tripping Sakura. Went for a elbow to her stomach. She started to roll away but wasn't quite fast enough, and the elbow hit her side.

She grunted in pain, but forced herself to move, and avoid the axe kick that landed where she had just been. She then got to her feet as quickly as she could, but jumped out of the woods when Sasuke flew at her face with a kick.

Sasuke hit a tree, and used it to push off and shoot out into the clearing. He saw Sakura's back was turned, to he extended his foot, and nailed her in between the shoulders. Sending her sprawling on the ground.

Sasuke got into his fighting stance and waited on her to get up, but she never did. She just laid there motionless. He eased forward, thinking it might be a trap. When he reached her he knelt down and felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. _"I k-killed her?" _Sasuke thought to himself. He then immediately started to push in on her chest to start her heart again. But he was unsuccessful.

He sat down on his knees, with a far off look on his face. _"I cant believe I killed her. It was only a kick to the back, it shouldn't have…" _it was then Sasuke remembered Sakura was training in genjutsu. He made a handsign "kai!" immediately 'Sakura' faded away. And was replaced with a foot connecting with his face.

Sasuke rolled back from the force of the kick, then jumped to his feet. He saw Sakura standing there with a smirk on her face.

_Flashback_

_Sakura darted out of the woods, then jumped to the side and hid behind a tree. She then went through a few handsigns, "false surroundings jutsu." she said the made a image of her self running away from the woods. She watched as Sasuke crashed into it. As soon as Sasuke got up she started making her way towards him. But she had to go slow or risk breaking the illusion. When was almost to him, he realized it was a genjutsu, and broke it._

_Seeing her chance she charged forward and delivered a brutal kick to Sasuke's face. If it hadn't been for his reflexes, he would have been out cold, but he managed to roll back just enough to avoid the full power of the kick._

_End flashback_

"_How could I have fell for a genjutsu, I'm an Uchiha? My clan were masters of genjutsu." _Sasuke though angrily. After regaining his composer, he thought of a plan. He pulled out a few shuriken a hurled them towards Sakura at high speeds. But she simply rolled to the side.

As she was doing this, Sasuke went through handseals as fast as he could. He then brought his hand to his mouth, "Firestyle phoenix fire!" Sasuke breathed in, then shot four small fireballs out of his mouth. Sakura skillfully dodged all of them, but was caught by surprise when they turned and came back at her. And although she managed to dodge most of them, one grazed her arm, giving her a minor, but painful burn.

She hissed in pain and held her arm. Sasuke took full advantage of her not paying attention. He charged and delivered a strong kick to her stomach, sending her flying back. Where she hit the ground with a thud.

She groaned as she got up, _"That hurt…" _she thought to herself. She then got into a fighting position, and waited for Sasuke to charge. She didn't have to wait long, as Sasuke dashed towards her. Sakura threw down something, making Sasuke hesitate for a second, but then the object she threw down burst into a smoke screen, covering the area in a brown smoke.

Sasuke ran into the smoke attempting to find Sakura. Which he did, he immediately tried for a backhand fist to the face, but she ducked under it, he then spun into a kick, but she rolled under it. She then tried to hit Sasuke with a punch to the face, which Sasuke had just barely enough time to dodge.

As the smoke began to clear, Sasuke went through his favorite set of hand signs, "Firestyle fireball jutsu." he said then breathed out a medium size fireball. Sakura rolled to the side, but was grazed by the fireball.

Sasuke smirked, he had her. Then Sakura melted into water. _"Water clone!" _Sasuke thought as he searched the area for the real Sakura. After searching threw the thin part of the woods for her, he found her, standing on the opposite side of a clearing.

Sasuke was about to charge, but then saw that the earth between him and her had been recently disturbed. Sasuke then turned and went around the disturbed patch of earth, and saw a disappointed Sakura. _"Heh, so a trap? All I had to do was go around I-" _but Sasuke didn't finish as Sakura's frown turned into a smirk, and several shuriken shot towards him.

He managed to evade most, only receiving a few minor cuts. He was about to charge again, but was stopped instantly when his foot caught on something, he looked down and saw it was ninja wire. He didn't even bother to see what it was connected to before hastily jumping away.

He waited, but nothing happened, _"Must have been a malfunction." _he thought to himself, as he went towards Sakura again, stepping over the wire, just in case. But as soon as his foot touched down on the other side, Sakura cut a piece of ninja wire close to her.

The movement distracted Sasuke, and he was plowed into by a log weighing at least a hundred pounds.

"Interesting, a decoy trap, that was very creative." Kakashi said to Naruto, who both had been following the fight around. "Yes it was." Naruto replied.

Sasuke groaned as he laid there on the ground, he thought that he might have a cracked rib. But he didn't have time to worry about that as he rolled out of the way of Sakura's axe kick. He jumped back to his feet and tried to backhand Sakura, but it was blocked, he then grabbed onto Sakura's arm and spun, throwing her into a tree.

Sakura hit the tree with a grunt, hard enough to send spider cracks away from her. She got up and wiped a little blood from mouth. She then charged. Sasuke and Sakura engaged in a brutal tiajutsu battle, they both landed a few hits, but nothing crippling. That is until Sasuke went for a punch and Sakura dodged to the side, it was to late to abort the attack, he had already committed to it.

He overshot and Sakura nailed him with a knee in the same side the log had hit him. Sasuke grunted in pain as he clumsily turned around. Sakura was about to finish it with one last punch, but she hesitated. And Sasuke took complete advantage of it. He bent down and kicked her a few feet into the air, then stood up and spun into a round house kick, timing it just right to send her crashing into a tree.

She hit the tree the fell to the ground with a thud. She was out. As soon as Sasuke saw she wasn't getting up, he fell against a tree to rest his sore body. Kakashi examined Sakura and found that she hadn't sustained any major injuries.

After about ten minutes Sakura woke up and Kakashi gathered team seven for a meeting. "Before we start, I want to say that you all three did excellent in your spars." he said with a eye smile. "But I also saw some errors, so for the rest of the day we are going to work on fixing those errors. Ok?" he finished. Receiving nods from all members of team seven. "Great, I'll give you a few more minutes to rest before we start."

* * *

><p>hey its akatsuki-cloak back with the latest installment of naruto:rewind. in this chapter a tried to get more of sakura's fangirlism in it, as it cant go away in a day. well thats it hope you like it.<p>

review and tell me what you think.


	21. Chapter 23

_so here is the next chapter, sorry for the late update but i've been on vacation._

_i do not own naruto_

* * *

><p><em>Sakura hit the tree with a grunt, hard enough to send spider cracks away from her. As she got up she wiped a little blood from mouth. She then gathered herself and charged. Sasuke and Sakura engaged in a brutal tiajutsu battle, they both landed a few hits, but nothing crippling. That is until Sasuke went for a punch and Sakura dodged to the side, it was to late to abort the attack, he had already committed to it.<em>

_He overshot and Sakura nailed him with a knee in the same side the log had hit him. Sasuke grunted in pain as he clumsily turned around. Sakura was about to finish it with one last punch, but she hesitated. And Sasuke took complete advantage of it. He bent down and kicked her a few feet into the air, then stood up and spun into a round house kick, timing it just right to send her crashing into a tree._

_She hit the tree the fell to the ground with a thud, and just like that he was out. As soon as Sasuke saw she wasn't getting up, he fell against a tree to rest his sore body. Kakashi examined Sakura and found that she hadn't sustained any major injuries._

_After about ten minutes Sakura woke up and Kakashi gathered team seven for a meeting. "Before we start, I want to say that you all three did excellent in your spars." he said with a eye smile. "But I also saw some errors, so for the rest of the day we are going to work on fixing those errors. Ok?" he finished. Receiving nods from all members of team seven. "Great, I'll give you a few more minutes to rest before we start."_

After letting them rest for a minute, Kakashi got them started training. He made two shadow clones so he could help them all at once.

"Ok Sakura, first we're going to work on your tiajutsu, I noticed a few errors in it when you fought Sasuke." He said as he pulled out a scroll. "Whats that for Kakashi sensei?" she asked eyeing the scroll. "Oh this, don't worry about it for now." He said with a eye smile as he laid it down on a stump. "First a want you to go threw all your kata's. go as slow as you need to." Kakashi said as he leaned back against a tree.

Sakura went through all of them and got each one perfect. "Ok Sakura all your kata's are near perfect, so now I want you to speed it up, it took you three minutes to go threw all of them, so this time you have one and a half." Sakura nodded and went through of them at a faster pace. When she finished she looked over at Kakashi and waited on his evaluation.

Kakashi pushed himself off the tree and walked over to her, "Again Sakura very good, a few more mistakes but they were minor, so now I want you to go threw them at fighting speed."

Sakura cast a quizzical glance at him, "it means use the speed you would if you were trying to his someone." Kakashi answered her unasked question. Sakura nodded and went threw them at a fast rate. Kakashi stopping her every so often to correct something. "Ok Sakura I've found your problem, which is that you don't practice at fast speeds, so when you use them in a fight you make mistakes, we're going to work on it some today, and then whenever you practice I want you to go threw them fast as well as slow, ok?"

"Sure thing Kakashi sensei." Sakura said, then turned back to go threw the kata's again.

Sasuke and a 'Kakashi' went into a different part of the forest so as not to disturb Sakura. "Ok Sasuke first we're going to work on your control of your fire element. Sound good?" Kakashi asked as he reached into his pouch and pulled out q scroll. Receiving a nod from Sasuke he un rolled it and channeled some chakra into a seal on it. Out of it popped a shuriken with seals draw all over it.

"Ok Sasuke, the seals on this shuriken will amplify your element, this way you don't have to know elemental manipulation to do this exercise." Kakashi answered the look Sasuke was giving him.

"So all you have to do is charge it with your chakra, then while doing that focus on it swirling and getting hot, if you do it right it will look like this." Kakashi said then channeled some fire chakra into it. First it started glowing red, then flames started licking the edges, then it was completely covered in fire. "once you can do this, I will give you the next step." Kakashi said then took a seat under a tree to watch. Sasuke took the shuriken in hand and first channeled his chakra into it, then focused on it swirling and getting hot. But even after all his concentration, the shuriken just barely started glowing red.

"That's a good first try Sasuke, just keep working on it." Kakashi said with a smile, or at least what Sasuke could assume was a smile by the way his eye curved. But seeing no other way to do it, he tried again.

One of Kakashi took Naruto away to a clearing in the woods. "Ok Naruto, first we're going to work on a few errors in your tiajutsu form that I spotted, but im not to familiar with the style you use, so im not sure if there are more I missed." Kakashi said as he leaned against a tree. Naruto just nodded and started going threw his kata's.

"_It's a good thing I left a few errors in my form, no genin, or even most chuunin for that matter, make no errors in their form. But I didn't think Kakashi was paying enough attention to catch them." _Naruto thought to himself as he went through, correcting things as Kakashi told him to.

"Ok Naruto that's goo enough for now, Kakashi said as he walked towards Naruto. "the next thing we are going to work on is your affinity." Kakashi reached into his pouch, Naruto reflectively tensed, but then relaxed, knowing Kakashi wouldn't hurt him. Kakashi noticed Naruto tense, but brushed it off. Kakashi pulled out a kunai with some seals on it. _"Elemental enhancement seals, kind of crudely drawn, but not bad Kakashi." _Naruto thought to himself.

"Ok Naruto, the seals on this kunai will enhance the natural affinity. All you have to do is channel some chakra in it, then convert it to wind chakra by making two sharp edges and have them grind against each other. But since im not a wind user, if you have any major problems we' will have to find a wind user to help you. Any questions?" Kakashi explained to Naruto.

Naruto just nodded his head, and proceeded to focus chakra into the kunai, then convert it to wind chakra, but was careful to make it flawed.

Over the next week team seven continued their training every day, and every other day did one or two d-rank missions along with their training.

"Ah Kakashi, another D-rank mission?" the Sandaime said when team seven walked into his office.

"Actually I think we want a high C or low B-rank mission." Kakashi replied casually. Team seven was stunned, thye had been expecting another D-rank mission, but they quickly got over their shock and listened intently to what the third had to say.

After rummaging through his desk for a few minutes he spoke up "well I don't have anything in that ranking right now, but when I do I will call your team."

"Oh, ok then." Kakashi said with the same not-caring attitude he always seemed to have, then shunshined out of the room leaving leaves behind in his place. There was a few grumbles from team seven about how their sensei always desserts them like that as they filed out of the room. The sandaime chuckled their antics, then settled back into his chair, _"So has the team improved that much? From what Naruto told me, by this time they were only…" _his thought were interrupted when an ANBU dressed in solid white appeared in a brilliant swirl of blue fire.

"ah, what can I do for you?" he said in a polite but firm tone.

"Hokage sama, we need to talk…privately." Naruto said in a very ANBU like manor adding the 'sama' in front of the other ANBU to keep his cover. Sarutobi made a signal with his hand and the ANBU, including the one in the ceiling, left. Sarutobi then made a handsign and seals all around the room glowed a light blue before fading away to just feint glows.

As soon as he did Naruto removed his mask and plopped down in one of the chairs. "So Naruto, what do you need to talk about that's so important?" Sarutobi asked as he absently rubbed a scar on his wrist.

"It's about the mission were going to get in a few days. You see there is going to be a man from the land of waves asking for a C-rank escort mission. But it's actually an A-rank mission, they just cant afford to pay for it. Now that you know this I assume you would send a jounin team, but I want you to send my team." Naruto finished the rather blunt explanation.

Sarutobi leaned back into his chair and lit his pipe "Naruto, why would I send your team?" he saic then blew a stream of smoke from his mouth. Naruto then proceeded to explain how gato had taken over the nation, and nearly destroyed it. And how tazuna was building a bridge to save it.

"I see. So im assuming you want me to send your team on the escort mission, then you on a secret mission to eliminate gato and his followers?" he asked, easily seeing where Naruto was going.

Naruto just nodded. "That is possible, and im willing to do it. But im going to need more details. And also know that I cant pay you for this mission, as the village is not being paid for you to do it."

"I understand, doing this mission will be my own doing, and if I am discovered konoha will know nothing of my actions." Naruto stated.

Sarutobi chuckled, "It sounds like you've done this sort of thing before."

"Just a couple times." Naruto said with a grin as he folded his hands behind his head.

"Very well then, when this mission comes in I will assign it to your team. Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Nope that's it. See ya later old man." Naruto said as he walked out the door, tossing a wave over his shoulder. _"That Naruto, always looking to help people that need it, just like his father." _Sarutobi thought, as he stood nd looked out over the village.

In a few days Sarutobi called team seven to his office. "Ah Kakashi, I have that mission you requested a few days ago. I assume you still want it?"

"Hai hokage sama." Kakashi replied lazily.

"Ok then." He then turned towards the door, "You can send him in now."

It was then the door slid open and a gruff man stumbled through the door, he was wearing a pair of worn khaki pants, and a black sleeveless t-shirt with a towel draped around his neck.

As soon as he walked, er stumbled in, the smell of alcohol poured off of him. Hr surveyed the room the spoke in a gruff slurred voice, "I asked for ninja, these are just a bunch a kids!"

"I assure you they are plenty for this mission." The hokage replied.

"But how can a few kids protect me?" he demanded waving his arms, and nearly falling over in the process . but he managed to stabilize himself on the doorframe.

The hokage was about to reply but Kakashi cut it "I am an elite jounin, and if anything that they cant handle happens then I can handle it so you have no need to worry."

Tazune still didn't look like he liked but he nodded, "But im your client, and you're going to defend me, even with your life, cause I'm the greatest bridge builder ever." Tazuna said flamboyantly.

The hokage cleared his throat to get their attention. "Your leaving the village tomorrow morning, so be sure to pack everything your going to need for a few weeks. Dismissed" he received a resounding 'hia' before everyone walked out, with exception for tazuna, who barely managed it without falling over.

* * *

><p>well i hope you liked it, i know its more of a filler, and the intro to the wave arc. review and tell me how you think.<p>

and for those of you who are interested i have been cowriting a story its, looking for you in the sky, by panduh-fox-love. you should check it out.


	22. Chapter 24

_The hokage was about to reply but Kakashi cut it "I am an elite jounin, and if anything that they cant handle happens then I can handle it so you have no need to worry." Kakashi said with an eye smile._

_Tazuna still didn't look like he liked but he nodded, "But im your client, and you're going to defend me, even with your life, cause I'm the greatest bridge builder ever." Tazuna said flamboyantly._

_The hokage cleared his throat to get their attention. "Your leaving the village tomorrow morning, so be sure to pack everything your going to need for a few weeks. Dismissed" he received a resounding 'hia' before everyone walked out, with exception for tazuna, who barely managed it without falling over._

As Naruto walked along the streets towards his apartment he tried to come up with a plan on how he would deal with Gato, _"It would be ideal if I could get rid of him before we ever even fight Zabuza, but we should run into him on our last day of travel. I could always leave a shadow clone with my team and go ahead." _

By this point Naruto ad already passed his house, but he continued walking anyway. _"But a shadow clone could be easily dispelled and I Kakashi would get suspicious that he never saw me make a shadow clone. It would also be a slight problem getting away from them with Kakashi around. I guess we will just have to fight Zabuza the first time he attacks, then I can take care of Gato while we are at tazuna's house." _after deciding that was the best plan of action, at least for now, Naruto headed back to his house to gather his supplies and eat.

Sasuke was heading towards the Uchiha compound with a small bounce in his step, this would be his first mission outside the village, a sign he was getting stronger. After packing a change of clothes, extra shuriken kunai, ninja wire, a tent, and different kinds of paper tags and a few meal scrolls from the Uchiha storehouse into his backpack and topping off his equipment pouches, he fixed a quick meal then laid down to go to sleep, knowing he would probably be awake before sunrise tomorrow.

Sakura was slightly worried about leaving the village for the first time, but she new that not only was she no longer defenseless, but she also had Sasuke Naruto and Kakashi sensei on her side.

Sakura stopped in a ninja supply store on her way home, "Hello, what can I help you with?" the man behind the counter asked as she walked in. Sakura walked over to the counter "Well I'm going on a mission tomorrow for a few weeks and…" she tried to find a way to word it without sounding stupid. "And its your first time out of the village and your from a civilian family so you don't know what to take?" the man finished for her. Sakura just nodded.

"Well first, you don't know any kind of sealing do you?" the man asked kindly.

"No, only how to unseal items from a scroll, like they taught us in the academy." Sakura replied.

"Ok, then you need to travel light, and I would recommend learning at least the basics of sealing items in scrolls. Your going to need a few of these sealed up meals…" he said as he reached over to a shelf a pulled off a scroll. " A change of clothes, extra equipment, a tent, and depending on if you have a weapon or not, your going to need things to clean and take care of it." he finished.

"well I don't have a weapon, so I need a change of clothes, spare equipment, tent, and some sealed up meals?" Sakura inquired to make sure she got it all.

"Yep, that's it. All of my meals are over there, just read on the scroll and they tell you whats in them." the man said directing her towards a shelf.

Sakura browsed through the scrolls for a few minutes before picking a four that sounded good. She walked over to the counter and laid them down. "Ok that will be 55 ryu." Sakura nodded and pulled out some mony and paid the man.

"Thanks for all your help." Sakura said gratefully.

The man just smiled, "Its no problem at all." he said as she walked out the door.

When Sakura got home she packed all that the man said she would need, when she was done she saw that there was some extra room in her pack, and was going to put in some more stuff, then realized that if she already had everything she needed, there wasn't any sense in taking more, all it would do is slow her down. So after eating and getting ready for bed, she went to sleep, knowing she would need to be up early the next morning.

Team seven arrived at the gate together at five o'clock, Sakura and Sasuke looking tired, but Naruto looked like he had a full nights rest. To their surprise when they walked up Kakashi was already there. "Kakashi sensei, are you sick or something? You're here early." Naruto asked as they walked up.

"No I'm not sick, but I was ordered 'be here on time or else' from Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied. "Well I suppose wince your all here we can get going." Kakashi said, "Form a diamond formation around Tazuna, Sakura and Naruto your on he sides Sasuke is in the back and I'll lead." Kakashi then took off walking.

They had a three day trek ahead of them. Normally they could reach their destination in a full day of travel at ninja speeds, but they had a civilian with them, so they had to walk. Which was painfully slow for four of them.

At the end of the day Kakashi led them off the trail a little to find a suitable spot to camp for the night, he settled on a small clearing just big enough for their tents and a fire. "Ok, we need to set up camp pretty quickly as its almost dark. Sakura I want you to start setting up the tents, Sasuke I want you to go see if you can catch some fish or game nearby to eat tonight, but don't be gone long. Naruto I want you to gather some firewood." Kakashi ordered.

Team seven immediately went to work on their respective jobs. Meanwhile Kakashi set up a fire pit as it had been very dry for the past couple of weeks, and the last thing he wanted to do was burn down the forest.

After about thirty minutes Sakura had set up all of the tents, Naruto had gathered enough firewood to last through the night, and Sasuke had easily caught a some fish. After Kakashi lit the fire with a small fire jutsu, they put the fish on to cook immediately, since Sasuke had gutted and cleaned them and the stream where he caught them.

While they were waiting for the fish to finish cooking Kakashi decided to ask Tazuna about what to expect on the mission. "So Tazuna, what kind of threats are we protecting you from?"

"Oh nothing much, I figure a few bandits or thugs should be all." Tazuna replied, although he did sound slightly nervous, but Kakashi just dismissed it as him worrying about being attacked.

"I see." Kakashi paused for a moment, "If you don't mind, what reason would someone want to kill a bridge builder for?" Kakashi said as he took his fish off the fire, as did the rest of the group.

"Maybe the merchant ships captains, as the bridge would greatly reduce the pay they receive for transporting goods to the land of waves." Tazuna replied.

"That does seem like a probable reason." Kakashi replied, but he could tell Tazuna was nervous about discussing that topic for some reason or another. But he chose not to pursue it.

After everyone finished eating, they were about to turn in, "Ok team, since there is four of us, there will be four two hour watches. Who wants to take the first?" Kakashi asked.

"I will." Sakura said, figuring it would be better to sleep uninterrupted.

"Ok good Sakura, now who wants to take the second?"

"I got it." Naruto said.

"Ok then Sasuke do you want the third or fourth watch?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"I'll take the fourth." Sasuke replied.

"Aright, that means I got the third. Ok Sasuke, Naruto you better get sleep while you can, were leaving at 6:30 tomorrow." Kakashi said as he headed towards his tent.

"Kakashi sensei, its just before nine now, and if we're getting up at six, that's nine hours, but with each of us taking two hour shifts we will only cover eight hours, what about the ninth?" Sakura asked.

"Right I forgot to tell you about that, the ninth hour is for telling the person who comes after you if anything suspicious happened, or if they should be aware of any trouble spots that you found, such as a thick cluster of trees that someone could easily hide in." Kakashi explained.

"That makes sense, I just didn't think about that." Sakura replied.

"Oh and one more thing, be careful not to wonder very far from camp." with that last piece of advice, Kakashi ducked into his tent, as did Naruto, Sasuke, and Tazuna. Leaving Sakura to guard them.

"_None of them should have anything to worry about, or they will at least have an early warning thanks to the shadow clones I left in the forest." _Naruto thought. Then decided he should rest up.

Sasuke awoke everyone up at around six o'clock. After packing their tents up, and extinguishing the fire they made their way back to the road and continued on their way.

As they were walking along the came past a puddle in the road, Sasuke and Sakura didn't think anything of it, but Naruto and Kakashi saw through the bad disguise, as it hadn't rained in days.

After they past the puddle, two figures slowly rose out of it, both of them wearing a tan jumpsuit and breathing device over their face, but what stood out most was the gauntlet on each of their hands, connected by a razor sharp chain.

As soon as they were out of the puddle they sprang into action, they lept forward and wrapped the chain around Kakashi's torso a few times, before yanking on it. Ripping Kakashi into several pieces in a gory, bloody display.

By this time team seven had turned around, Sakura was holding her stomach, trying not to through her breakfast up, Sasuke also looked like he was a bit queasy but he managed to draw two kunai and quickly get into a fighting stance. Tazuna was leaning over losing his breakfast, and Naruto looked unfazed by what just happened, _"The demon brothers, I almost forgot about them." _Naruto thought to himself.

"One down, four to go." one of the brothers said in a blood thirsty tone. "Yea, and we just killed their jounin sensei, they should be no problem." the other replied.

They then charged at the three genin, moving in a criss-cross patern to disguise their movements. When they got to Sasuke they swung the chain to try and wrap it around him, but he jumped over it, then spun into a kick, sending one of the brothers flying a few feet.

He landed and looked at them with a smirk on his face, "Is that the best you got?"

The demon brothers growled and charged again, but this time much faster. When they reached Sasuke they went for a few punches and kicks. Sasuke moved desperately to avoid all of them, but a kick sneaked through his defense and sent him flying into a tree.

The demon brothers immediately followed him, not wanting to give him a chance to get his bearings. But they were stopped in their tracks when a kunai pinned their chain to a tree.

They looked over to see where it came from, and saw Naruto charging at them. When he reached them he engaged them in a tiajutsu battle. But the demon brothers couldn't defend properly due to them being basically attached to the tree.

So making the decision they detached the chain, and separated, intent on surrounding Naruto. Naruto was spinning in circles so as to keep an eye on both of them. Then they both charged, Naruto defended from the one in front of him, as he got there first, but he couldn't defend against the second one, at least not without blowing his cover. _"This is going to hurt." _Naruto thought to himself as the other demon brother approached his from behind.

But before he could attack Naruto, Sasuke intercepted him. Being surprised by the Uchiha, he was quickly knocked back and rolled into a heap on the ground, unconscious.

Sasuke then turned his attention to helping Naruto, with both of them attacking him, he was quickly being overwhelmed.

Sasuke went for a sweeping kick, when he jumped over, then Naruto came at his with a high kick, he managed to block it, although he was sent a few feet back. As he rolled to his feet he looked at Naruto and Sasuke with a analyzing eye. _"I know I could take on one of them, but both of them at the same time? Something just seems off about them, the one with the blonde hair seems like he's holding back, although he hides it well. And the black haired one seems like he's been doing tiajutsu since he was five, there is almost no openings in his style." _he thought to himself, but he was brought out of his musings when Naruto and Sasuke charged.

He blocked a punch from Naruto, then a kick from Sasuke. He jumped over a kick from, then Sasuke sent a kick to him while he was in the air. He jerked his body hard to the left, and narrowly managed to avoid it. Although he landed in a heap on the ground, he was quick to get up.

He blocked a punch from Naruto, and Sasuke at the same time, but was surprised when they grabbed his hands. Naruto then ducked down and sent a hard kick to his jaw, sending him skyward.

As he came back down Sasuke spun into a roundhouse kick, and sent his flying into a nearby tree.

He shook his head to get the cobwebs out, then stood up. Not intending to give up, he charged at them. Naruto and Sasuke both drew a kunai and prepared to defend against him. Naruto ducked under a kick, and Sasuke blocked a punch. The demon brother dodged a few punches from Sasuke, then a kick from Naruto. He then went for a punch to Sasuke's face, which he narrowly dodged. But he over extended, and Sasuke elbowed him in the side, the brought his kunai down.

The demon brother saw this and twisted his body to avoid it, but he still received a deep gash along his left shoulder. He was relieved for a second, then he felt a stabbing pain, and saw that Naruto had stabbed him in the thigh.

Using his one good leg, he jumped away. He reached down and grabbed the kunai, then with a grimace pulled it out.

He quickly reached into his pouch and pulled out some bandages, but he dropped them as he rolled out of the way of a kick from Naruto. He then blocked a series of punches from Sasuke. He barely managed to ducked under a kick from Naruto. But he didn't dodge the kick Sasuke sent him to the back of his head. He would of went tumbling forward, but Naruto grabbed his arms and rolled onto his back, while putting his feet on his stomach.

He then let go of his arms and pushed with his legs, sending the demon brother flying into the air. Using his momentum he kept rolling backwards and into a crouch, then drew a kunai and threw it at the air born demon brother, hitting him in the head with deadly accuracy.

The other demon brother had awoken just before Naruto's maneuver, "NO, BROTHER!" he screamed, "I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" he screamed as he charged towards Naruto and Sasuke. But before he was even halfway there, a kunai imbedded itself in the back of his leg. Sending him tumbling head over heals.

Sasuke and Naruto, who were both already in fighting stances looked to who threw it, and saw Sakura. Sakura ran over towards him, intent on finishing him off, when he rolled to the side, causing her kunai to become imbedded in the ground.

The demon brother then drew his own kunai, and brought it down in an arc towards her head. She couldn't move quickly enough in the awkward stance she was in, and Naruto and Sasuke were to far away to help, _"This is it, I'm going to die. At least it was in service to Konoha." _she thought to herself as she waited for sure death.

But just when he was about to his her, a hand grabbed his arm, and plunged a kunai into the back of his skull. Then released him and let him fall to the ground, with a look of pure chock over his face. Sakura looked up to see who had saved her, and to her shock it was Kakashi. "ARE you ok Sakura?" he asked as he helped her up.

"Yea, thanks Kakashi sensei, I though I was done for." she thanked him.

Naruto sighed in relief, he had been just about to intercept the demon brother had Kakashi not done it. "Wait, how are you alive, we saw you get killed by that chain?" Sakura asked.

She looked over to where Kakashi's body had been and saw a pile of logs. "Replacement jutsu." she said to herself. "But if you were alive the whole time, why didn't you help us?" Naruto asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I wanted to see how far you had progressed, and how you did in a real battle. And I'm proud to say you all did great, even though you Sakura didn't participate in the fight till the end, you were guarding Tazuna, in case one of them came after him. Speaking of which, we need to talk." he said as he turned to Tazuna.

sorry for the long wait, but i had family problems i had to deal with, but im back and i hope you like the way the fight in this chapter went, review and tell me what you think :)


	23. Chapter 25

sorry for the late update, but i had problems getting this chapter to feel right.

yes i own naruto, thats why i post my story here instead of on national tv. for those of you who did not catch it, that was sarcasm._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>She looked over to where Kakashi's body had been and saw a pile of logs. "Replacement jutsu." she said to herself. "But if you were alive the whole time, why didn't you help us?" Naruto asked, although he already knew the answer. <em>

"_I wanted to see how far you had progressed, and how you did in a real battle. And I'm proud to say you all did great, even though you Sakura didn't participate in the fight till the end, you were guarding Tazuna, in case one of them came after him. Speaking of which, we need to talk." he said as he turned to Tazuna._

"So Tazuna, do you want to explain why those ninja where after you?" Kakashi asked in a surprisingly demanding tone from his normal laid back one.

"I-I don't know what your talking about, how do you know they were after me?" he replied shakily.

"Because there is no reason for those two ninja to attack us, after all why would they attack a group of three genins that haven't even been out of the village before? They could have been coming after me for some reason, but if that were the case they would have left after killing me." Kakashi replied, although he knew his logic was flawed, after all, who would witnesses left to identify them? But Tazuna didn't have to know that.

Tazuna bowed his head in defeat, "Ok, your right they were after me." he said lowly, "They were hired by Gato, to kill me." he said.

"Gato, as in Gato shipping? He's one of the richest men in the world, why would he want you dead?" Kakashi asked interestedly.

"It's because of the bridge I'm building, you see Gato has either bought up, or got rid of all the shipping companies, and then he raised the taxes on everything so high, that we can barely afford anything. The bridge I'm building will let trade through without Gato enforcing taxes on it, and therefore he will lose his hold on the country." Tazuna replied sadly remembering the state his country was in.

"This is at least a B-A class mission, why did you lie about the details of the mission?" Kakashi replied.

"Its because we could only manage to pay for a C-class mission, and we barely managed that." Tazuna replied.

"I suppose now you'll just have to go back to your village and leave me unprotected, just tell my dear sweet daughter goodbye for me. And tell my grandson he will have to grow up without a grandfather." Tazuna said though clearly fake sobs.

Kakashi sighed, "Can I have a word with you guys?" Kakashi said motioning them away from the still in tears Tazuna.

"So, what do you guys think?" he asked. "We really should go back to the village." he said, though not really sounding like he liked the idea of leaving Tazuna.

"I think we should go on with the mission, after all not only does he need us, but the whole country needs us." Naruto said with a firm look on his face.

Sasuke, not willing to miss this chance to test his strength against more strong opponents, "I think we should finish the mission as well." he replied.

"Me to, after all he needs our help." Sakura replied, not wanting just leave when they could possibly help a whole country.

Kakashi mentally debated it for a few seconds before replying, "Ok then, we'll continue the mission. But if I say it gets to much for us to handle, we're pulling out. Clear?" he received nods from all four of them, signaling their agreement with his terms.

The four of them then walked back over to Tazuna, "We're going to continue the mission." Kakashi said to him.

"Oh thank you thank you! You don't know how much this means to not just me, but my whole country." Tazuna said gratefully.

"Well, we better get moving if were going to make it to wave by tomorrow." Kakashi said as he took off walking, team seven getting in formation around Tazuna, then following him.

As it began to get dark they found another camp sight and set it up similar to the previous night, except for tonight the watches were rotated.

The night as uneventful, although all three of the genin were kind of edgy since the attack earlier. That is, Sakura and Sasuke were edgy, but Naruto had to keep up appearances didn't he?

The five of them got up early the next day so they could reach wave by nightfall.

It was around noon, and the group had been walking for about six hours, so Kakashi decided it was time for them to rest, and eat something, much to Tazuna's relief.

After eating a light meal, and resting for about twenty minutes, they continued on their way. They hadn't been walking for an hour, when Sasuke suddenly lept forward, drew a kunai and launched it into the bushes on the side of the road.

A few seconds later a snow white rabbit came out of the bushes, shivering in fear. "Hey Kakashi sensei, arent those kind of rabbits supposed to be brown this time of year?" Sakura asked.

"Your right Sakura, and since its white, that means it was raised in doors. So it was used for a replacement. Everybody get down!" he yelled as he dove and took Tazuna down with him, team seven not questioning their jounin sensei, hit the deck. Less then a second later a huge sword flew right through where there necks had been, lodging itself in a tree. It was around seven feet long, and at least a foot wide.

The group stood up and looked around for who threw the sword, they didn't have to look far as a man appeared standing on the handle of the sword. He was wearing gray striped pants, and had bandages covering the lower part of his face, his headband, which was a scratched through kiri head band, was on his head sideways. His torso was bear except for his sword holder.

"Zabuza Momochi, nuke nin of kiri, and demon of the mist." Kakashi stated as he eyed the man now known as Zabuza.

"Kakashi Hatake, sharingan Kakashi, known for copying and successfully using over a thousand jutsu." Zabuza returned.

"What do you want Zabuza?" Kakashi asked.

"Me? I just want the bridge builder over their." Zabuza said, nodding his head at Tazuna.

"Well I'm afraid its our job to protect him, so we have a problem." Kakashi retorted.

"Then I'm afraid I will have to go through the trouble of killing you all." Zabuza replied with look that said he was going to enjoy the battle.

He then, in one swift motion, retrieved his sword from the tree, and charged at them. Kakashi immediately moved to intercept, using a kunai to block the massive sword. He made sure to channel chakra through so the sword didn't just cleave right through it.

"Sasuke, me and Sakura will guard Tazuna, you see if you can help Kakashi sensei." Naruto said as he took a defensive stance in front of Tazuna.

Sasuke was about to go through with what Naruto said, then he realized that he would be of no help to Kakashi, if anything he would be a hindrance, he had no delusions he was on jounin level, as much as he hated to admit it.

So instead of going to help Kakashi, he also took a defensive stance around Tazuna.

Naruto smirked, that had kind of been a test, to see if Sasuke had come to realize that he wasn't the strongest ninja there was, and to see if he could actually back down from the challenge of fighting Zabuza, Naruto was happy that it was a success.

Zabuza and Kakashi were in a dual of blades, that is until Zabuza jumped back and flashed through a set of handsigns. "Hidden mist jutsu." just as he said that, a thick fog rolled in, not allowing anyone to see anything past 5 feet in front of them.

Naruto saw this as his chance, and created a mud clone to replace him, as he went to hide in the woods.

" Heart, liver, spine, jugular, brain, neck six deadly spots, which one should I go after?" Zabuza's voice echoed eerily through the mist, seeming to come from all directions at once.

Naruto, with his enhanced senses could pinpoint Zabuza easily. So after finding him hiding behind a tree, casting his voice, he picked up a rock, and threw it near him.

Kakashi heard the sound, and immediacy charged towards it. _"Where did that sound come from? Now he knows where I am, and I cant escape fast enough without making so much noise he'll be able to follow me!" _Zabuza mentally screamed.

As he heard Kakashi approaching, he jumped away from the tree, and brought his sword up to defend himself while still in the air.

Kakashi was close enough to know Zabuza jumped away, and he immediately followed, kunai drawn. As soon as Zabuza landed, he darted forward, only to be sent tumbling in Kakashi's direction.

Kakashi saw this, and wondered what happened, but he decided not to dwell on it, and tried to stab Zabuza, who managed to roll out of the way.

Zabuza then focused more chakra into the mist and disappeared back into it. Kakashi seeing he had no choice, lifted his headband from covering his left eye, revealing the sharingan.

"_Where did those marbles come from? I know Kakashi didn't put them there, and those three brats are still guarding Tazuna!" _Zabuza racked his brain as to how the marbles that he tripped on, and nearly got him killed got there.

Meanwhile Naruto was in the trees holding in his laughter at how he thought Zabuza must be thinking right now.

Naruto then set about the task he had originally started.

After searching through the woods surrounding the clearing where the fight was taking place, he found what, or rather whom he was looking for.

After dropping his henge, he dropped in behind the person, who immediately spun and attempted to stroke his in the neck with senbon needles between their nuckles, key word tried.

Naruto simply moved his hand up and caught her hand like it was a normal punch, the person pulled their hand back in shock and looked at the senbon, they were completely gone, except for what was inside their hand.

Naruto remained stoic on the outside, but on the inside he was grinning like a mad man. _"Gotta love wind manipulation, really messes with peoples heads when you do stuff like that." _he thought to himself.

After getting over their shock, the person drew a few more senbon and threw them at Naruto, who plucked each one out of the air like an instructor grabbing a stray kunai thrown by an academy student.

"Haku stop, I'm not here to fight. I just have a message for you." Naruto said to this would be opponent now known as Haku.

Haku looked at him strangely, "What exactly is that message?" the voice was clearly feminine.

"Just this, Gato is using you. Do you really think he is going to pay you. After all why should he when he can pay some thugs a fifth of what he's paying you to kill you after your exhausted from your fight with those nin?" Naruto asked as he casually leaned up against a nearby tree.

Haku took a moment to consider what he had said, it was true that even thugs, provided there was enough of then, could probably kill them when they were exhausted. "If what you say is true, why tell me? I mean your clearly a Konoha ninja. And if we attacked your comrades, then wouldn't you want us dead?" she asked, not really believing what he was doing.

"No, because your not really attacking them, your attacking the bridge builder, they're just in the way. And Gato hired you, but if you knew Gato was going to kill you, then you wouldn't be inclined to continue fighting them, would you. In fact I bet you would be willing to accept my offer of a home back in Konoha?" Naruto finished, leaving a slightly shocked Haku.

"Well think about it. I'll be back to hear your answer when you and the Konoha team next meet." Naruto said before shunhsining from his spot. Haku just stood there thinking about what the stranger had just said. A home, what would it be like to have one? What would it be like to not constantly be on the run, to have to fear for her, and Zabuza's life on a daily basis? She needed to talk to Zabuza.

Back with Zabuza and Kakashi, the fight was pretty even. "I see your reputation is well earned, I havnt had this good of fight since I fought with the Mizukage." Zabuza's happy voice rang through the mist.

"I'm glad your having fun, but its over!" Kakashi said as he formed a handsign to help him focus his chakra as he didn't need to waste any amount of it.

A few seconds later, lightning started to crackle to life in his hand, then started growing in size. By the time it had finished growing, it was producing a sound like a thousand birds chirping and it took on a blue tint. "Now you shall die by my one and only original technique, raikiri!" Kakashi roared as he charged towards where he had pinpointed Zabuza's location.

With Naruto

When Naruto heard the sound of that jutsu he froze, _"That was the sound of the jutsu that killed…" _he stopped, not letting himself go any further into those painful thoughts. _"Besides, it wasn't even Kakashi sensei that did it, it was that traitorous prick Sasuke." _Naruto though with venom. And as he held no Ill will towards his teammate Sasuke, he every right to hate the Sasuke from his time. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Naruto continued on his way.

Back with Zabuza.

Zabuza could tell the general direction that Kakashi was coming from, but do to the amounts of noise that the jutsu gave off, it was impossible for his to tell where exactly Kakashi was going to attack from. He had the feeling of dread, not knowing where the next attack might come from, and not being able to do anything his power to help it. So since he couldn't pinpoint Kakashi, he decided to make it harder for Kakashi to find him by jumping out onto the water of the nearby lake.

Overall the feeling was terrible, he hadn't had this feeling since he had first been training in the art of silent killing when he was training to be apart of the seven swordsmen.

Zabuza's eyes and ears strained to find where Kakashi was coming from. He even felt out for Kakashi's chakra signature, but do to the amount of chakra that the jutsu used, it created kind of a hcakra 'fuz' that obscured Kakashi's chakra signature.

Zabuza suddenly heard the sound get louder, he turned his head to where he heard it and saw Kakashi was within five feet of him. He had no time to dodge, or even move for that matter, and Kakashi stuck his hand right through his heart.

Zabuza had a shocked look on his face. Kakashi almost breathed a sigh of relief, until he realized that the would was leaking water, not blood. _"Oh no, I fell for his trap!" _Kakashi mentally screamed as he turned to jump away. But it was to late as Zabuza rose out of the water, and apparently just finished a set of handsigns as he held his hand near Kakashi.

"Water style water prison jutsu." he said, and water immediately swirled up to surround Kakashi, trapping him in a sphere of water.

Zabuza the let the mist fall, so as to let the three genin see their jounin sensei captured.

As soon as Naruto saw the mist start to lift, he replaced himself with the mud clone he left with his team. As the mist cleared Sakura looked around and gasped at what she saw.

Both her teammates looked at her, then followed her gaze to a trapped kakashi and a grinning Zabuza.

"H-he got Kakashi sensei." Sakura stated in shock.

Naruto bit back a remark about stating the obvious, as it wasn't the right time for jokes.

They all stared at Zabuza as they waited on him to do something. They didn't wait long as Zabuza made a handsign, and ten water clones emerged out of the water.

"Even though water clones have only one tenth or the original's strength, that should be more then enough to take care of you three." Zabuza said with a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"_You guys need to get out of here, the water clones can only go so far from the original, if you get far enough away, you should be safe!" _Kakashi warned from inside his prison, his voice slightly muffled from the water.

"No way Kakashi sensei, were not leaving you. As you told us, those who abandon the mission are trash." Naruto replied in a calm yet firm tone.

"Oh so the kiddies want to play? Alright, prepare for the slaughter." Zabuza said with a gleeful smile. And signaled his clones to charge.

* * *

><p>slight cliffhanger. well i hope you all liked it, there was a little action in this chapter, but there will be alot more in the next chapter.<p>

also on a side note, im looking for an OC to be one of naruto's main enemy's. the character will be one of the elite ninja from an organization, who's leader we saw in the chapter when team seven went to spy on the missing nins, and naruto took out a big group of them. remember that? well the leader of your OC will be the mysterious man that the ninja reported the base destruction to. he will also be making an appearance in the next few chapters. so i need the application by then. you can find an application form on my profile.


	24. Chapter 26

"_Even though water clones have only one tenth or the original's strength, that should be more then enough to take care of you three." Zabuza said with a sadistic grin plastered on his face._

"You guys need to get out of here, the water clones can only go so far from the original, if you get far enough away, you should be safe!"_ Kakashi warned from inside his prison, his voice slightly muffled from the water._

"_No way Kakashi sensei, were not leaving you. As you told us, those who abandon the mission are trash." Naruto replied in a calm yet firm tone._

"_Oh so the kiddies want to play? Alright, prepare for the slaughter." Zabuza said with a gleeful smile. And signaled his clones to charge._

"Sakura, you help Sasuke hold the clones off, I'm going to get Tazuna out of here." Naruto said as he grabbed Tazuna and threw him over his shoulder, receiving a shout from him. Naruto then took off into the woods.

As soon as he got far enough away from the battle sight, he made five shadow clones to protect Tazuna, then hurriedly returned to the battle.

When he got there he saw that Sasuke and Sakura were doing fairly well against the clones, they had already managed to destroy two.

Sasuke ducked under a kick from one of the clones, then dodged around a few quick punches from another, but he failed to notice the third one about to cleave his in half until it was to late, the sword was mere inches away from his stomach, when suddenly the clone burst into water.

Sasuke looked around and saw Naruto holding several shuriken, some of which he assumed threw at the clone.

But Sasuke didn't have time to thank Naruto, as he was sent sliding across the ground towards Naruto from a hard kick to the side courtesy of the other clone.

Naruto helped Sasuke up then they both ran into battle. As they met a clone charging head on, sasuke broke to the left, and Naruto continued on straight. When he reached the clone, he ducked under a swipe from the massive Zanbato, the rolled to the side to avoid a spinning kick.

The clone raised its sword high above his head, about to bring it down towards Naruto, when a kunai stuck n the side of its head, courtesy of Sasuke.

They both just smirked at each other, and made their way towards Sakura.

Sakura was holding her own, she had managed to take out one of the clones, and was currently in a tiajutsu battle with another. As she was fighting she saw how much the endless practice of going through kata's had paid off. She was holding her own against the clone.

She danced around the clones, using her speed advantage, as even though the clone could move the sword around quickly, it was still cumbersome, and Sakura managed to strike it the back of the leg with a kunai, before it could block, sending the clone splashing into a puddle of water.

It was then that Sasuke and Naruto ran up. "There's only five left. But we need to be careful, he could always make more, but we also need to hurry and finish so we can rescue Kakashi sensei." Naruto said as he watched the clones with a calculating eye.

"You guys ready?" Naruto asked as he drew a kunai.

"Yep." Sakura said getting into a fighting stance.

Sasuke just smirked in a very Sasuke manor and said, "Bet I can get more then you dobe." as he charged towards the clones.

"In your dreams!" Naruto yelled back as he chased after Sasuke. Sakura hot on his tail.

The five water clones charged towards them, ready to wipe them off the earth. When they reached the first one, Sasuke made a leap over it, and while the clone was busy watching him, Naruto stabbed it through the heart, and continued on his way.

When two more reached them, Naruto and Sasuke broke left and right respectively, and Sakura seemed to disappear.

As Sasuke and Naruto charged from either side, the clones engaged them in tiajutsu, when suddenly several shuriken destroyed the two they were fighting, and several more headed towards the one that was still charging, although he had enough time to dodge.

Naruto and Sasuke looked and saw Sakura fade into existence. "Nice work Sakura." Naruto said before he dashed towards the last clone and killed it with deadly efficiency.

To Sasuke and Sakura it just looked like a cut to the throat. But from where Kakashi was he saw that not only had Naruto slit the throat, but the way he had done it was to stick the kunai into the clones neck and pull towards himself.

"_That's the way ANBU are trained to kill, theres no way he should know that, unless maybe it was just an accident." _Kakashi thought to himself. But not only had he seen the kill, he had seen the how Naruto's eyes changed from the playful, laid back kid, to the hardened eyes of a war veteran, the same eyes he saw in the third Hokage. But then they changed so fast he almost didn't catch it. But he knew one thing for sure, he and Naruto had to have a talk.

As the three charged the last clone, he flashed through handsigns, before raising his hands up in front of him. "Water style giant water bullets!" the clone said before launching several water bullets from the lake to wards the three genin, causing them to scatter.

But when they landed and prepared to charge, they saw the clone splash into a pile of water because it used up all of its chakra.

"Well well Kakashi, it seems you have quite a team here, at least for ninja posers." Zabuza said as he admired the teams handy work.

"Hey what do you mean ninja posers?" Sakura yelled.

"What I mean pinky, is that you havent yet had your hands stained with blood, therefore your not a real ninja." Zabuza said. "You see, when I was your age, I already had the blood of a dozen lives on my hands." he said darkly.

"B-but, how?" she asked weakly.

"In the hidden mist, the graduation exams work differently then in the leaf, you see to pass the final exam, you must fight to the death with your classmates. The people you grew up with, trained with, and were like family to you, you had to kill them."

"But you see I never went to the academy, I was trained outside of it, so when graduation day came, I went and slaughtered the entire graduating class, which was two years older them me. it's the reason I got the name demon of the bloody mist." Zabuza replied with a sick grin on his face.

This made all three of the genin turn a little green. "So your bragging about killing your friends, your family? What kind of sick, twisted, psycho are you?" Naruto said lowly.

"The best!" Zabuza replied happily.

That was it, Naruto charged, Sasuke and Sakura right behind him.

Naruto pulled out a few shuriken and threw them at Zabuza, who just used his sword to block them all. But they served their purpose. Naruto then reached into his backpack and pulled out a giant shuriken, and threw it to sasuke. "You know how to use one of those?" narto questioned, although he already knew the answer.

Sasuke just nodded. _"Are you kidding dobe, you give me my favorite weapon and ask if I know how to use it? Ha!" _Sasuke thought to himself as he opened the giant shuriken up.

He then jumped to the side, and onto a tree branch to prepare for his shot.

Naruto and Sakura kept charging, and when they were close enough, they started doing handsigns. When they finished, they said together "Tandom jutsu, earth spear projectile!"

Just as they finished, several large earth spears came out of the ground and launched towards Zabuza, but they were far enough away, and moving slow enough that he dodged them all. At least he thought he did until he received a deep cut across his left leg.

He grunted and fell to one knee, but was careful not to take his hand out of the water prison.

"Very impressive, a earth jutsu, mixed with a genjutsu to make me think the projectiles were in a slightly different place then they actually were. And by the size of this cut, I would say about four inches, very impressive for a couple fresh genin." Zabuza said as he stood back up, grunting in the process. "But that aint going to be enough to put me down for good!"

Zabuza was about to make a handsign when he suddenly jerked to the left to avoid the giant shuriken the nearly took off his head. He looked to where it came from and saw sasuke in a tree, he then caught a brief sparkle of light, and realized he was holding ninja wire.

Realizing what was probably happening, he turned his head around just in time to see the shuriken making its return trip, so acting solely on instinct, he managed to duck under it. But he was unprepared for when Naruto and Sakura were in front of him about to stab him with kunai. So he quickly cut all chakra output and dropped under the water, but in the process he released Kakashi.

Naruto grabbed Kakashi, then he and Sakura jumped back to the shore, where Sasuke met them.

"Are you ok kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked worriedly to their sensei who was currently gasping for air.

After he finally got his breathing under control, he replied "I'm fine Sakura, thanks to the three of you."

"Aw such a touching moment." Zabuza, who was now standing on the shore of the lake said.

All four of them were instantly on guard.

"Time to play some more kiddies!" he said as he drew his sword and charged only to fall flat on his face after a few steps. He looked at his feet and saw some kind of sticky substance, he tried to get up, but found he was laying in in more of it. "What is this stuff!" he screamed as he continued his struggle to get up.

"Oh that, that's just a little concoction I made one day when I was in desperate need of some glue. Its just turned out really sticky." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Defeated by glue, the rest of the seven wont ever let me live that down." Zabuza mumbled to himself.

Kakashi, realized that Zabuza would get out of it soon, as with the help of chakra he was already on his knees. So he focused some chakra into his had, and then formed a raikiri. As he did the sounds of a thousand birds chirping filled the air.

He then charged at Zabuza, he was almost there when suddenly something struck Zabuza in the neck and he fell over.

Kakashi immediately stopped his jutsu. It was then he saw a person land beside Zabuza. The person was wearing a green kimono and a hunter mask.

"A kiri hunter nin?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes, and I must thank you, I've been tracking Zabuza for months now, not to be rude, but I must dispose of his body." the hunter said in a clearly feminine voice.

"No wait…" Kakashi said and jumped forward, but it was to late, they had already disappeared in a swirl of fog.

"That wasn't a real hunter nin was it?" Naruto asked.

"No, I don't think it was." Kakashi replied.

"Yeah, arent hunter nins supposed to destroy the body right where the kill it?" Sakura asked.

"And senbon arent very deadly, especially in the neck." Sasuke added.

"Your both right, but in any case we need to get back to Tazuna's house, speaking of which, where is he?" Kakashi asked.

Just as he finished, Tazuna, escorted by five Naruto clones walked out of the woods. "Ah there you are." Kakashi said "We should probably get back to your…" he didn't finish as he collapsed, and would of hit the ground if Sasuke hadn't been standing right next to him.

"Is he ok?" Tazuna asked.

Sakura's hands started to glow green and she ran them along his chest. When she finished her examination she said, "Yeah from what I can tell he's just exhausted, but I'm not that good of a medic yet, so I could of missed something. But I think he just needs rest."

"Alright then, we better get to my house." Tazuna said as he led them to his house.

* * *

><p>hello its akatsuki-cloak here with the next chapter, sorry it took so long, but i was on vacation.<p>

but i hoped you liked it.

on another note, im still accepting applications for one of naruto's main enemies, the application is on my profile.

tell me what you think.


	25. Chapter 27

Just as he finished, Tazuna, escorted by five Naruto clones walked out of the woods. "Ah there you are." Kakashi said "We should probably get back to your…" he didn't finish as he collapsed, and would of hit the ground if Sasuke hadn't been standing right next to him.

"Is he ok?" Tazuna asked.

Sakura's hands started to glow green and she ran them along his chest. When she finished her examination she said, "Yeah from what I can tell he's just exhausted, but I'm not that good of a medic yet, so I could of missed something. But I think he just needs rest."

"Alright then, we better get to my house." Tazuna said as he led them to his house

In a few short minutes they had reached Tazuna's house. Tazuna quickly opened the door to allow Sasuke and Naruto, who were carrying kakashi to enter.

"Tsunami I'm home!" Tazuna shouted when he walked in.

A few seconds later a figure entered the room. "Ah, there you are Tsunami, these are the ninja that protected me." Tazuna said as he motioned to team seven.

She gave a wave "Hi, I'm Tsunami." she said.

"Not to be rude, but is there a room we can put Kakashi sensei in, he needs rest." Naruto said to tsunami.

"Oh of course, right this way." she replied as she quickly lead them to one of the guest bedrooms.

Sasuke and Naruto laid Kakashi down on the bed and then Sakura took over to give him a full medical exam.

"We should leave her to it." Naruto said as he exited the room, Sasuke following.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Naruto, and this is Sasuke." he said to Tsunami.

"Thank you for getting my dad back home safely." she said gratefully as they entered the living room where Tazuna was sitting on the couch.

"Its no problem, its our job." Sasuke replied.

"But still, thank you." she said, then made her way towards the kitchen, "I bet you all our hungery, how about I fix some dinner?"

"Sounds good." Naruto replied.

"I'll help, if you want." Sakura said as she entered the room.

"Oh you don't have to…" Tsunami said.

"I don't mind at all." Sakura replied.

"So is Kakashi sensei ok?" Naruto questioned.

"Yea he's fine, but I figure he probably wont be back up to full strength for at least three or four days, maybe more." Sakura replied.

"Right, well that just means we need to train harder so we can make up for his slack!" Naruto said with a bright smile on his face, causing Sasuke and Sakura to chuckle.

"Well I don't think sensei slacked off in that fight with Zabuza, but I do think we need to train." Sakura replied.

"You know, if you would of said something like that a few months ago, I would have reported you to ANBU thinking someone was impersonating you." Sasuke said with a grin.

"I'm not sure weather I should take that as a compliment or an insult…" Sakura replied although she also had a smile on her face. "well I better go help Tsunami."

"I guess there's really no point at guarding the house, at least not tonight, I figure whatever that fake hunter nin did to Zabuza, he'll probably be out for at least a few days." Sasuke said as he turned to Naruto.

"Yea your probably right, but just in case. Shadow clone jutsu!" he said and ten copies of himself popped into existence. "Better safe then sorry." Naruto said with a smile, they then both plopped down on the couch to rest.

Naruto and Sasuke were sleeping peacefully on the couch when Sakura and Tsunami walked in after setting the table.

"Oh there asleep, do you think we should wake them?" Tsunami asked Sakura.

But before Sakura had a chance to answer Tazuna jumped up off his chair, "Alright, dinners ready!" Tazuna said happily.

Naruto and Sasuke were instantly awake and running towards the table. As soon as they sat down they were eating. And were soon joined by Sakura, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari Tsunami's son.

Although dinner was mostly ate in silence, Sakura and Tsunami conversed a little and Sakura learned how bad of shape the Land of Waves was really in.

When dinner was over Naruto made a few clones and had them clear the table and wash the dishes, telling Tsunami she had already done enough.

They were all sitting outside enjoying the cool ocean breeze when Naruto spoke up. "Well it's getting kind of late, so I'm turning in." he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yea that's probably a good idea." Sasuke said with a yawn as he also went inside.

"I better go to, don't want to be tired all day tomorrow. See you two tomorrow." Sakura said as she also went inside to get what sleep could before they had to start training tomorrow.

The next day the entire house was woken up by Naruto and Tazuna banging together pots and pans, and making an extreme racket.

"So, how mad do you think they're going to be when they get down here?" Naruto asked with a smile as he turned towards Tazuna.

"Oh I think we should probably be running already." Tazuna replied with a grin that matched Naruto's.

Just as they finished, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tsunami trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where Naruto and Tazuna were standing. "So whats the idea waking us up?" Sakura said sourly.

"well its already six o-clock, and we have training to do, and Tazuna has a bridge to build." Naruto replied cheekily.

"So why did you have to wake me up?" Tsunami nearly shouted.

Naruto just sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Casualty of war?" he replied.

Tsunami calmly reached down and grabbed a particularly heavy pan then looked at Naruto with a deadly look, "I'll show you a casualty of war!" she screamed.

Naruto immediately took off, Tsunami hot on his heals.

"Hey, wheres Inari?" sakura asked as she suddenly realized he wasn't there.

"Oh, that kid sleeps like a rock, I doubt he even knows whats going on." Tazuna said as he fixed himself a cup of coffee.

"Nobody should sleep that hard." Sakura said more to herself then anyone.

It was then that a grinning Naruto, and a panting Tsunami entered the room. "So whats up?" Naruto asked with a smile, seemingly oblivious to the death glare Tsunami was giving his back.

"I was just discussing with Sasuke about whether or not we should help tsunami out." Sakura said.

"Aww Sasuke is that true?" Naruto asked.

Said Uchiha just glared at him, clearly not a morning person.

"Fine be that way, I bet Tsunami's not mad at me are you?" he said as he turned to face her and was met with a icy glare.

"Aww Tsunami don't be that way." Naruto said as he gave her the puppy dog pout."

Tsunami's glare finally broke and she gave Naruto a smile. "You know, I never could say no to that look when Inari would give it to me, I guess thing haven't changed that much." she said to Naruto as she went to fix some breakfast for them all when Naruto stopped her.

"Why don't you let me make breakfast, that is if you don't mind waiting a little while?" Naruto said with a smile.

"I guess that's ok, but you really don't have to." Tsunami replied.

"No, I insist, just give me, oh about forty five minutes?" Naruto replied as he formed a cross seal and four clones popped into existence, making Tsunami jump, having never seen ninja techniques before.

"Oh my, are they solid?" she asked curiously.

"Just as solid as you or me." Naruto said, and as if to prove his point, one of the clones poked her.

"Wow! that's amazing!" Tsunami exclaimed.

"Yea, I guess." naruto replied while rubbing his head in a very Naruto fashion.

"Well, Sasuke Sakura, what should we do while we wait for my clones to make breakfast?" Naruto asked as he turned towards them.

They were about to speak up when a voice coming from the bottom of the stairs caught their attention. "How about plan your training regime." the owner of the voice turned out to be Kakashi, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs supporting himself with a pair of crutches.

Sakura was immediately over beside him, "Kakashi sensei, you shouldn't be up and moving around yet." she berated.

"I'll be find Sakura, I've been worse off before." Kakashi said as he waved off Sakura's concern. "Come on, we can sit down at the table." Kakashi said as he made his way, albeit with some difficulty because of the crutches, towards the table.

"Ok, so is there anything you three specifically wanted to work on?" Kakashi asked in his usual non-caring tone.

"I don't really have a clue." Naruto said with a sheepish smile.

"Yea me either." Sakura agreed.

"Why don't you just some up with something sensei?" Sasuke asked, although it was clear he wasn't over being upset about being woken up rudely.

"Ok, then how about this. I'm going to teach you all a new jutsu or two, but its going to be B or low A rank, so your going to need to have better chakra control. Have any of you ever heard of the kunai balancing exercise?" Kakashi explained.

Several hours later we find team seven standing in a clearing trying to balance a kunai on the tip of their finger, blade end down, needless to say, over the past two hours they had been doing this exercise they had many bloody fingers, but luckily for them, Kakashi said they should use dulled kunai until they got the hang of it, otherwise they might lose a finger.

* * *

><p>well i know its short, and theres not hardly any action, but i think this is one of the better chapters, at least in terms of how wells its written. tell if you think so to, or im just losing it :)<p> 


	26. the journey to wave

"Ok, then how about this. I'm going to teach you all a new jutsu or two, but its going to be B or low A rank, so your going to need to have better chakra control. Have any of you ever heard of the kunai balancing exercise?" Kakashi explained.

Several hours later we find team seven standing in a clearing trying to balance a kunai on the tip of their finger, blade end down, needless to say, over the past two hours they had been doing this exercise they had many bloody fingers, but luckily for them, Kakashi said they should use dulled kunai until they got the hang of it, otherwise they might lose a finger.

Not surprisingly, it was Sakura who got it first, do to her having smaller chakra reserves then the two boys, and also her training to be a master at genjutsu, meant she had excellent chakra control.

Kakashi seeing that she had got it, reached into his bag and threw a kunai at her feet, "Good job Sakura, but now you have to do it with a sharp one." Kakashi said his eyes never leaving his book.

Sakura just nodded and started trying to balance the sharp kunai on her finger. Finding out that it was much more difficult, because the edge that was touching your skin was so much smaller.

Within the next ten minutes, Naruto and Sasuke had completed the first stage, and had moved on to the next stage.

"Ok, that's enough of that for now." Kakashi said as he snapped his book closed, and placed it back in his pouch.

"So what are we doing next Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I think it's time for some exercise." Kakashi stated.

"Ok, should we just do our normal workout?" Sakura questioned as she started warming up.

"yes I think that should do, but before you start I want you to put on these belts." Kakashi said as he held up three plain looking black belts.

There was a short silence, "Why?" Naruto blurted out. Although he already had a pretty good idea what they were.

"Because Naruto, these arent just any normal belts, they have special seals on them which weight you down." Kakashi retorted with one of his famous eye smiles before tossing one to each of them.

"But these don't feel any heavier then a normal belt?" Sasuke stated in a slightly confused tone.

"Good eye Sasuke." Kakashi said rhetorically. "But the reason is you have to activate them." Kakashi said to all three of them.

"Ok, are we going to play twenty questions, or are you going to tell us how?" Sakura replied in a slightly irritated voice.

"Ok, ok. Just channel a little chakra into them, but make sure you put them on fir…" Kakashi was stopped as Sasuke dropped face first into the dirt when he activated the belt. when he pulled his face out of the dirt he gave a glare at Kakashi.

But everyone just started laughing at him, Sasuke couldn't understand what they were laughing at untill he reached up to brush the hair off his head and felt something furry, he slowly picked it up and looked at it, it was then that he realized it was a rabbit.

He then turned his glare on the rabbit for sitting on his head, but it just sat there eating away.

"Wow Sasuke, I don't know how you managed to do that, there wasn't a rabbit anywhere around." Naruto said between laughs.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Make me teme!" Naruto retorted and stuck his tongue, out at Sasuke in a very childish way, making everyone sweat drop.

Sasuke growled, then launched himself at Naruto, "Your going to wish you hadn't said that!" Sasuke yelled as he chased Naruto all over the clearing they were in.

"Alright sasuke stop while were training, you can continue to kill Naruto when were done." Kakashi said seriously.

Causing Sakura to stare at him, had he really just given Sasuke permission to kill Naruto, as long as he did it once they were done training.

Naruto and Sasuke promptly returned to there previous spots, and Kakashi continued "Now, as I was saying before, make sure you put them on before activating them, they will automatically jump to thirty percent of your body weight.

They all put them on and activated them. Kakashi told them to jog around for a minute to get used to them before the started training.

A long few hours later, team seven, minus Kakashi, was laying in the clearing they had been training in exhausted.

* * *

><p>ok, so sadly this is as far as i got, i've officially hit writers block. so this story is up for adoption, if anyone wants to take it over just PM me.<p> 


End file.
